


Bastidores

by shinobidesu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eating Disorders, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Portuguese, Top Byun Baekhyun, famous alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinobidesu/pseuds/shinobidesu
Summary: Num mundo repleto de relacionamentos líquidos com data de validade, enquanto faz o impossível para esquivar-se de fotógrafos de tabloides e centenas de fãs apaixonadas, Baekhyun tenta construir algo que vai além do desejo sexual com Park Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 3





	1. Chás da Starbucks e ovolactovegetarianismo.

**Author's Note:**

> Quem me conhece sabe o surto que foi quando escutei City Lights pela primeira vez. Não diferente disso, obviamente, eu surtei com esse plot. Bastidores vai explorar todas as músicas do bolo um, além de ter algumas problematicazinhas ai (porque né, sendo fanfic minha isso é algo que não pode faltar).  
> Queria dar um agradecimento geralzão para a beta @poembaekyeori que me ajudou não só betando, mas dando um pouquinho de autoestima. Muito obrigada, Mari.  
> Espero que gostem tanto desse bebê quanto eu, boa leitura.

Enquanto estava ali, sentado ao lado da janela, de olhos semicerrados para enxergar além dos borrões abstratos causados pela chuva e dedos tamborilando pelo vidro gelado, Baekhyun lembrava dos momentos anteriores repetidamente, quase como em um _looping_ . Um sorrisinho enviesado ameaça aumentar cada vez que parava para pensar que, _cara_ , aquela agitação na frente da empresa era formada por fãs; pessoas reais, que por algum motivo, encontram conforto ao escutar a voz dele.

Sempre imaginou que demoraria até ser notado. Diferente dos outros artistas do catálogo a qual pertencia, não tinha frequentado uma escola de artes no ensino médio, muito menos, veio de uma família abastada que gosta de investir no ramo artístico. Um ano atrás, não passava de um garoto entre centenas vindos de Bucheon. Simplório, cabelo escuro e olhos pequenos. Um terrível senso de humor que era capaz de dar nos nervos de qualquer um. Falava pelos cotovelos e tinha muitos amigos, mas nada excepcionalmente grande que justificasse a facilidade que entrara para o mundo do entretenimento, dirá, que explicasse a proeza de fazer sua estreia com apenas um ano de treinamento.

Entretanto, contrariando as próprias expectativas, estava se saindo relativamente bem. Tinha popularidade, fãs e um retorno financeiro que dava para o gasto, por enquanto.

— Você está bem? — Junmyeon ergue os olhos da rua para o retrovisor, as mãos segurando firmemente o volante como se não tivessem acabado de parar em um sinal vermelho. Olheiras não muito discretas marcavam a pele abaixo dos olhos, uma consequência da rotina nada saudável que é acompanhar Baekhyun para cima e para baixo. — Não disse uma palavra desde que saímos do estacionamento.

— Sei lá, tô me sentindo estranho. — respondeu, finalmente permitindo-se sorrir largamente. — Parece que a qualquer momento minha mãe vai me acordar desse sonho, dizendo que tô atrasado pra aula.

A risada do manager repercute no interior do carro, ligeiramente alta. Ele é alguém fácil de conversar e Baekhyun agradece aos céus por isso quase que todos os dias. Não aguentaria trabalhar ao lado de uma pessoa que fosse insípida e não se permitisse jogar conversa fiada, de vez em quando — ou, talvez, de vez em sempre. Baekhyun realmente encontrava dificuldades em permanecer calado por longos períodos de tempo.

— Que humilde. Geralmente, não é bem o que escuto. — Ele diz, olhando de relance para trás uma única vez antes de voltar a pisar no acelerador. — Os caras não costumam dar muita bola pra isso de ver as fãs. Na verdade, posso até dizer que maioria deles evita. Parece que depois das primeiras experiências, o que antes era divertido se torna motivo de aborrecimento, algo assim.

— Característico do tipinho que cresceu por aqui, tendo as ruas de Cheongdam como jardim do apartamento. Eles deveriam refletir sobre empatia, já que sempre estão sempre contemplando o mundo incrível da meditação para fins espirituais que acabam com a fome no mundo. — Baekhyun não hesita em dizer, debochando da _palestrinha_ que escutava, toda vez que deparava-se com algum artista que dizia-se religioso. — Caso algum dia eu sofra uma lavagem cerebral e apareça falando uma besteira dessas, você pode me dar um soco?

— Desde que não me processe depois, meus socos são todos seus. — ele sorrir, os olhos viajando através do vidro.

— Então temos um acordo. — gesticula um positivo com uma das mãos, a outra buscando o celular, que estava dentro do bolso da calça.

Para quem não costuma ser muito ativo nas redes sociais, Baekhyun tem procurado-as com mais frequência que o normal.

A razão principal para isso chamava-se Twitter. Passava incontáveis horas — muitas em que deveria estar dormindo — dando uma olhada no que diziam, seja sobre sua voz ou… sobre a aparência. Não precisava que ninguém dissesse que era um mau hábito, pois percebera por conta própria.

A parte boa é que ficava por dentro das piadas internas das fãs, participava de alguma de suas conversas e ria de alguns memes feitos com momentos específicos de seus stages. Já a parte ruim é que, assim como os tweets bons, haviam os tweets ruins. Em sua grande maioria, dizendo que tinha o rosto redondo demais e que isso estragava sua beleza — quando não diziam, com todas as letras, que era um _idol gordo demais para os padrões coreanos_.

Nunca tinha pensado em fazer dieta antes. Seu peso variava na casa dos sessenta, nem muito acima, nem muito abaixo. E mesmo que variasse, esse detalhe nunca foi relevante em sua vida. Mas agora, haviam dias em que sentia-se tão incomodado ao ponto de pensar em fazer algo para mudar. Começar a malhar, para ganhar músculos. Parar de comer alimentos muito industrializados; pular _algumas refeições_.

 _“Fiquei muito feliz de ver vocês hoje, espero que possamos nos ver novamente em outro momento.”_ Ele digitou, mordendo o lábio inferior ao publicar. Pelo menos, em suas menções, a maioria dos comentários eram gentis.

— Estão perguntando para onde eu vou. — voltou a dizer, dirigindo-se a Junmyeon. — Posso dizer ou isso é um segredo de estado?

— Depende. Se quer minha opinião profissional, não aconselho. Pode causar amontoamento desnecessários de pessoas na saída, alguém pode sair machucado.

— E a opinião pessoal? — questiona Baekhyun, o inconsciente rejeitando a primeira opção sem que percebesse.

— Eu já ia chegar lá. — Junmyeon murmura, as sobrancelhas juntas como se estivesse repreendendo-o seriamente. — Então, opinião pessoal… Faz o que tiver vontade. Você tem vinte e dois, não é? É um adulto, não um adolescente. Deve saber que suas ações podem trazer consequências. Só peço para que seja diligente.

Diligente, _certo_ ; não deve ser tão difícil assim.

Baekhyun concorda brevemente com um aceno, voltando a encarar a tela do aparelho, pensativo. Não haveria problemas caso falasse que estava indo gravar um episódio para um programa de variedades, desde que não desse detalhes sobre a emissora e sua sede. Estava digitando quando percebeu, para sua surpresa, que a pergunta havia sido respondida por outro usuário, este que também tinha o símbolo de verificação ao lado do nome.

_“Baekhyunee está prestes a fazer sua primeira aparição da TV! Devemos começar as gravações em uma hora… Se ele não se atrasar mais ainda :)”_

A reação imediata de Baekhyun é rir. Essa pessoa, claramente, estava equivocando-se ao afirmar com tanta veemência algo que, ao menos, conhecia. Não havia margem para erros em sua agenda perfeita, milimetricamente planejada todos os meses, porque Junmyeon não dava a possibilidade para que houvesse. Ele é, e isso dizia sem peso algum na consciência, um ótimo profissional.

— Sem pressão, mas um tal de Loey respondeu por mim. Ele fez questão de ressaltar que estamos atrasados.

Os olhos do manager encontram os do cantor através do retrovisor, praticamente diziam um _“tá falando sério?”_. 

— Puta merda. — ele deixa escapar quando checa o relógio de pulso. — Era pra estarmos pelo menos no estacionamento. Não acredito que deixei isso acontecer.

— Vão te repreender por isso? — Baekhyun questiona, não escondendo a preocupação por trás da pergunta. Teve a melhor das intenções quando decidiu ficar trinta minutos a mais no estacionamento. Apenas queria retribuir da melhor maneira possível a atenção que vinha recebendo em forma de fotos e autógrafos. Porém, sequer parou para pensar em um possível atraso, e pelo visto, Junmyeon também não, pois havia se divertido tanto quanto o cantor naquele breve momento.

— Imagino que sim, mas tá tudo bem. — Ele disse com um sorriso amarelo, a expressão corporal dando a entender que _não,_ não estava tudo bem. Os ombros estavam tensos contra o assento de couro branco. Já as mãos, firmes e travadas no volante. No mínimo, podia dizer que ele estava chateado. — Você fez o que acha ser certo.

— Se as consequências disso afetam outras pessoas, acho que não foi lá tão certo assim. — responde Baekhyun, um pouco afetado pelo resultado das próprias ações. — Me desculpa por isso, de verdade. Não vai tornar a se repetir.

— Não fica com essa cara de filhote que caiu do caminhão de mudanças, é sério, vai ficar tudo bem. — Seus olhos enrrugaram ao sorrir, de uma maneira que era familiarmente agradável e menos tensa. — Disse que o Loey respondeu, não foi?

Surpreso pela súbita mudança no assunto, ele olha de novo para o celular e clica no perfil do indivíduo para verificar se havia sido mesmo este o nome que falou. O rosto exibido no ícone o deixa intrigado o suficiente para entrar na parte de mídias, as sobrancelhas lentamente erguendo-se à medida em que passava pelas fotos publicadas.

Loey fazia a palavra ‘bonito’ parecer pouco. A cada duas ou três fotos de ensaios fotográficos, haviam cenas cotidianas dele fazendo algo; aspirando o carpete, levando o cachorro para passear, lendo um livro. O rosto ficava bem em praticamente todos os ângulos; a linha do maxilar, invejavelmente máscula e do tipo bem recorrente em homens ocidentais, sempre ressaltada de forma proposital. O corpo também seguia o padrão esperado para uma celebridade. Braços malhados, peito estufado. Certamente, passava infindáveis horas na academia.

— Ele é ator? — pergunta, ainda deslizando o dedo na tela. — Não precisa responder, é claro que ele é ator.

— Não, é um modelo. — Junmyeon parecia indignado pelo desconhecimento de Baekhyun. — Vai fazer três meses que você assinou contrato, ainda não percebeu que ele trabalha na Sm?

— Acho que eu perceberia caso alguém assim parasse ao meu lado no elevador. — disse e, como se para dar um basta na própria curiosidade, voltou para o tweet de antes. Aquele emoticon sorridente não parecia lá muito amigável.

— Ele é o rosto da Tommy Hilfiger e da Acqua di Parma. Em breve, também será da Calvin Klein.

— Requisitado. Deve ser bem pago.

— Muito, mas muito bem pago. E por conta disso age como se fosse superior. — ele responde, não fazendo questão de esconder a falta de afinidade que tem em relação ao modelo.

— Isso não é, sei lá, algo em comum entre os modelos?

— Digamos que Loey seja… Um pouquinho pior. — as feições torcem em uma careta. — E se ele está irritado ao ponto de responder as menções das suas fãs, acho que teremos uma amostra grátis do quanto ele pode ser detestável.

Baekhyun suspira no banco de trás, decepcionado. Não costuma tirar conclusões, ainda mais sobre pessoas, sem tê-las conhecido pessoalmente, pois não achava justo queimar o filme de alguém baseado em puros achismos e experiências pessoais alheias. No entanto, viu-se impossibilitado de deixar aquele sentimento ruim em relação ao modelo sumir. Quem havia dito que ele era, com todas as letras, detestável, — e isso deveria ser considerado, raramente se escuta essa palavra ser dita assim, da boca para fora — havia sido Junmyeon, seu manager de riso fácil e piadas ruins. Se o dito cujo é tão inconveniente ao ponto de perturbar ele, que sempre está calmo e despreocupado, é porque, no mínimo, foi capaz de trazer o inferno para a terra por algumas horas.

Inconscientemente, o canto dos lábios subiu com o pensamento. Não estava só curioso para conhecer Loey, estava _ansioso_. Se ele achava que era o único que podia ser irritante, provavelmente mudaria de opinião quando Baekhyun entrasse no set de gravação.

— Acelera, Junmyeon. — fala ao desprender-se do cinto, tão agitado que mal podia parar quieto no banco. — Mas antes, para na Starbucks. Tô afim de tomar um chá verde.

  
  
  
  


[...]

  
  
  


Acontece que Baekhyun nunca pensa nas consequências, não até que elas cheguem. Suas ações são inteira e completamente feitas no impulso, no primeiro pensamento, na vontade visceral que muito exigia e pouco escutava.

 _Irracional_ , quase como uma criança.

E também _inadmissível_ , para um cara na faixa dos vinte.

É verdade que, na grande maioria das vezes, ele costuma se arrepender depois. Só que de nada adiantava arrepender-se, se não faria porcaria alguma para mudar.

Dois copos de chá verde ocupam as mãos; um pela metade, e o outro inteiro. A cada passo que dava, sentia olhares nada discretos vindo de todas as partes do corredor extenso. As conversas, burburinhos e reclamações, cessaram a medida em que percebiam que Baekhyun havia chegado. Junmyeon, que andava alguns passos mais apressados a frente, bebericava do expresso que havia trago. Os ombros largos estavam relaxados, podia apostar que na expressão do manager nada havia mudado. _Profissional, até mesmo quando a situação está contra seu favor._ Essa é uma das características que Baekhyun mais admirava nele.

Apesar da insatisfação coletiva, ninguém teve coragem o suficiente para abordá-los. Provavelmente esta não era a função de nenhum deles, ordinários e pequenos staffs do programa. A repreenda, com certeza, viria de alguém bem mais importante.

Junmyeon deixou Baekhyun na porta do camarim. Saiu apressado, sem deixar muitas explicações lá muito coerentes. Lembrava dele ter dito “diretor” e “maquiagem”, e depois disso, o resto das palavras emaranhou-se aos próprios pensamentos. Podia contar nos dedos quantas vezes sentira-se daquele jeito, desconectado do mundo, incapaz de fazer algo tão simples quanto compreender falas externas. Era como estar debaixo d’água: o som chegava abafado; porém, carecia de detalhes mais sórdidos, deixando-o com meias mensagens, meias ideias.

— Sente-se, por favor. — Uma mulher de cabelo colorido diz, apontando para única cadeira disponível do camarim apertado. Suas lentes de contato eram azuis como piscina de verão. — Temos pouco tempo.

Sabendo que ela referia-se ao atraso, Baekhyun obedeceu de imediato, encostando parte do corpo na cadeira e deixando o rosto erguido o suficiente para que ela pudesse trabalhar. Se fosse um dia como os outros, nunca teria sentado naquela cadeira sem antes cumprimentar cada e qualquer pessoa presente no camarim. Sabia o que diziam, sobre novatos inexperientes e petulantes que lotavam os shows de variedades, — ainda mais, sobre os que estavam em empresas grandes, assim como Baekhyun — e não queria que ninguém tivesse uma impressão errada sobre quem era.

Entretanto, a única opção que lhe restou foi a de ficar quieto, em seu lugar. Conhecia bem o tipinho dos artistas que o cercava naquele instante. Eles já devem ter formado suas opiniões pessoais que, dificilmente, serão alteradas por algo que disser. Pronunciar-se agora seria como dar um tiro no próprio pé.

Se não estivesse tão compenetrado nas próprias falhas, teria escutado os passos de alguém se aproximando por trás, antes que este colocasse, subitamente, ambas as mãos em seus ombros. Não só assustou-se como também assustou a maquiadora, que fez o pincel sair voando para fora do alcance dos olhos.

— Me desculpa, não foi minha intenção. — Baekhyun diz, erguendo uma das mãos em arrependimento. A maquiadora não faz mais do que revirar os olhos e virar-se para a mesa onde seu material de trabalho estava. Certamente, não falaria mais, nem se ele tentasse se redimir. De soslaio, observa para o culpado daquele pequeno desentendimento. _Só poderia ser ele mesmo._ — Que droga, Jongdae! Quase me matou de susto!

Ao olhar para frente, viu através do reflexo o exato momento em que os lábios, já naturalmente puxados, romperam num sorriso largo. Os olhos, tão pequenos quanto os de Baekhyun, viraram meia luas no instante que as maçãs do rosto saltaram. _Aquele cara_ … De certo, ofuscaria o sol se fossem postos lado a lado.

Às vezes, é difícil convencer-se de que não era mais caidinho pelo melhor amigo, como no tempo em que treinavam juntos e possuíam o desejo de estrear como integrantes do mesmo grupo. Porém, toda vez que essa dúvida voltava, era forçado a repetir como um mantra as palavras “Jongdae é hétero” para recuperar o pouco da noção de realidade que possuía. Já estava velho demais para ter esperanças com caras que, ao menos, jogavam no time certo.

— Você tá viajando e ainda me culpa por isso? — Aponta o próprio peito, os olhos um pouco mais abertos em descrença. — Poderia ter sido qualquer um no meu lugar.

— Não, não poderia. — Olha para o próprio colo, onde os dedos finos estavam, entrelaçados uns nos outros pelo nervosismo anterior. — Nenhum desses caras viria falar comigo por pura e espontânea vontade.

— Não mesmo. — Jongdae volta a pôr ambas as mãos nos ombros de Baekhyun, demorando-se em um aperto firme. Seu reflexo tornou-se menos flexível, assim como a linha curva do sorriso. — Estão se sentindo intimidados, e com razões. Ninguém aqui conseguiu um público do dia pra noite como você conseguiu, Baek.

Por algum motivo, as palavras fazem ele se sentir uma pessoa ruim, como se tivesse planejado por meses a fio fazer um sucesso consideravelmente grande de vendas, meramente pelo sentimento de _intimidação_ que, segundo o melhor amigo, estava causando nas outras pessoas. Essa nem de longe deve ter sido a intenção de Jongdae… _Mas foi o que pareceu._

— Fale por você mesmo, Chen. — O timbre feminino chama a atenção de Baekhyun. Ele reconhece a voz de algum lugar. Olhando pelo canto do olho, confirma tratar-se de outra solista de sua empresa, Irene. — Não me sinto intimidada por garotos bonitos desde o colegial.

Aquele teria sido mais outro nó para seu estômago, se não tivesse virado para olhá-la diretamente. O sorriso que pairava nos lábios vermelhos de gloss não parecia querer diminuir Baekhyun; parecia amigável, quase inocente. O figurino do programa — um uniforme que, julgando pela qualidade, facilmente podia ser confundido com o de um colégio particular — lhe caia quase tão bem quanto as roupas que costumava usar nos muitos stages que, querendo ou não, já havia visto pela televisão.

Contudo, o figurino não era o principal motivador de sua imediata simpatia por ela, mas sim, ainda que inconscientemente, _o rosto._ Olhos inclinados, um nariz arrebitado. O rosto pequeno quase que parecendo emoldurado pelo cabelo negro e ondulado. _Padrão coreano_. Podia apostar que foi uma dessas garotas populares de ensino médio, que sempre está rodeada de pessoas ansiando por uma migalha de atenção, por mais escassa que esta fosse; que sempre foi tratada como prioridade, nunca como uma segunda ou terceira opção. Alguém que estava acostumado a vencer.

— Aposto que isso foi há muito, muito, muito tempo. — Jongdae coloca uma das mãos entre a própria boca e a orelha de Baekhyun para sussurrar, numa clara provocação à cantora.

— Eu escutei, seu idiota. — Ela diz, batendo sem tanta delicadeza no ombro do ruivo, que limitou-se a rir. — Não diga isso como se ainda tivesse vinte e cinco. O único que tem o direito de fazer piadas com idade aqui é a nossa estrelinha, mas ele não vai fazer isso, porque é muito educado e tem respeito pelos _sunbaes_ *. Não é, Baekhyun?

— Nunca faria isso. — respondeu, sincero. Não estava mais olhando para eles, e sim para a maquiadora, novamente, mas sabia que Jongdae estava julgando-o pela risadinha vinda da mais velha entre eles.

— Está vendo, Chen? — Ela ergue uma das mãos, apontando para Baekhyun. — Educação e respeito.

— Esse garoto… Tá querendo agradar porque é a primeira participação em um programa. Não se deixe enganar, ele é péssimo.

— Não acredito que você tá falando mal de mim. Tipo, na minha frente.

— É seu primeiro programa, então? — questiona Irene, um pouco divertida. — Tem tanta sorte de ter entrado em algo mais leve, e ainda com pessoas que você conhece. A primeira vez costuma a ser… Complicada, por assim dizer.

— Um banho de sangue. — Jongdae exemplifica. — Ainda mais se tiver outros novatos, o que não é seu caso. Duplamente sortudo.

— Não sei se tive tanta sorte assim. — murmurou ao lembrar-se do tweet de Loey. Não havia visto ele em lugar algum do camarim, muito menos enquanto andava pelo corredor. Se isso era bom ou ruim, não sabia. Procuraria pelo modelo assim que estivesse no figurino, alguns minutos antes do início das gravações. Assim, poderia entregá-lo o chá verde e, quem sabe, tentar puxar algum assunto. Sua curiosidade, apesar de ter sido distraída com outros pequenos detalhes, continuava fazendo-o lembrar dele. — O Loey respondeu um tweet de uma fã minha, acreditam? Dizendo que estou atrasado.

— Isso é a cara dele. — Irene revira os olhos, soltando um suspiro em seguida.

— Você o conhece? — pergunta Baekhyun, aliviado pela maquiadora ter, enfim, terminado seu serviço. Estava incomodado por não poder olhar no rosto deles, enquanto conversavam.

— Quem não conhece? — Quem responde é Jongdae, parecendo tão desanimado quanto Irene. — É impossível esquecer de uma pessoa que tem o ego maior que o mundo.

— Se ele vier falar algo sobre seu atraso, ignore. — aconselha ela em um tom aprazível, projetando o corpo para frente e pegando uma das mãos de Baekhyun. Ele abaixou o olhar, encarando as mãos delicadas que acariciavam a sua com naturalidade. Em pouco tempo naquela cidade, já sabia o que isso poderia significar. Não existe contato física sem intenção no _show business._ Infelizmente, havia aprendido isso da pior maneira possível. — Não é como se ele fosse o senhor perfeição para cobrar algo de outras pessoas, ainda mais de você, que está começando. Loey provavelmente vai soltar umas provocações básicas durante o programa, mas nada com o que se preocupar.

— Vou colocar o figurino. — Ele puxa a mão para si próprio, envergonhado. — Se vocês virem o Loey, podem entregar esse chá? É um presentinho.

Suas mãos deixaram o figurino escapar três vezes. Não havia sido uma, nem duas, mas sim três. Diretamente no chão, o que proporcionou à sua coluna certo sofrimento, já que teve que abaixar-se para pegá-lo em todas as vezes. Ele sorri sem graça quando finalmente agarra a roupa, evitando olhar diretamente para Jongdae e Irene antes de se afastar.

Mal acreditava no que havia percebido. Irene, uma mulher tão linda que lhe parece surreal, já consolidada na indústria e sem nada ruim em seu histórico como celebridade, lhe dando mais atenção do que seria necessário. Não era um flerte escancarado, mas por ali, com as garotas, até mesmo o menor dos gestos eram levados em conta.

Seria fácil decidir que postura assumiria, se tivesse certeza de que era atraído apenas e exclusivamente por homens, mas a vida não havia sido tão boazinha assim.

Não rejeitava a ideia de transar com mulheres, muito pelo contrário. Durante um tempo de sua vida, Baekhyun venerou todos os tipos de corpos femininos. Adorava pôr as mãos em cinturas finas, quadris largos, bundas de todos os tamanhos e formatos. Se tem algo que gostava e não negava, era sexo fácil e sem compromisso; uma troca mútua, onde teria uma experiência relativamente boa, mas que não seria levada à sério. Uma ida em um quarto de motel barato, uma rapidinha dentro do carro emprestado de um colega, uma boa mamada no banheiro da balada. Tudo lhe parecia uma boa ideia, apesar de algumas dessas situações já terem sido como um tiro pela culatra — é o esperado, quando se transa em lugares inusitados e acha que vai passar despercebido.

Durante uma parte da adolescência e alguns meses da vida adulta, essa foi a vida de Byun Baekhyun. Noites longas, mente nublada de álcool e fodas intensas e rápidas, nas mais diversas situações e posições.

O ano de treinamento que veio antes de sua estreia, no entanto, foi capaz de bagunçar com todas as afirmações que tinha convicto dentro de si. Não entendia como, de repente, passou a perceber corpos masculinos; como, aos poucos, construiu um ideal perfeito de homem que pudesse pegar e sentir, mas não com a ponta dos dedos, e sim com a palma das mãos, _com força_. Passou a reparar em caras que fossem meramente parecidos com essa imagem — como Jongdae, seu melhor amigo de sorriso fácil e corpo musculoso, que nunca lhe causou inveja, como ele pensava ser, mas sim um tesão inexplicavelmente expansivo.

Por Baekhyun ser daquele jeito, aberto para experiências novas, — ainda que destoasse de tudo o que já fez antes — não houve drama quando calhou ter um pau que não fosse o dele na mão. Para ele, estava tudo bem que gostasse de garotos tanto quanto gostava de garotas. O que lhe confundia e, às vezes, pregava peças em seus pensamentos que seguiam uma forma muito heteronormativa de se pensar, — e que tentava mudar, sempre que percebia estar seguindo por este caminho — era sua preferência para homens nos últimos tempos.

Já não considerava-se uma pessoa inteligente antes e, no momento atual, em que tenta entender a própria sexualidade sem necessariamente ter algum contato sexual — pois seria comprometedor demais para um _idol_ em início de carreira — achava-se a pessoa mais burra que já existiu.

Em poucas palavras, sentia-se o desbravador de um mundo completamente novo. Sempre era ele quem tomava a iniciativa com mulheres, mas uma vez que um olhar um pouco mais oblíquo era correspondido na sala de treinamento, por algum dos outros caras, o jogo mudava. Ter uma mão grande e de dedos grossos contornando o pau, sabendo exatamente como movimentá-lo para deixá-lo cada vez mais duro e molhado, também tinha se provado ser uma experiência não só distinta, como também viciante.

Com o pensamento povoado por incertezas e dúvidas sobre os homens e as mulheres que já passaram em sua vida, Baekhyun adentrou a única porta que não dava para o corredor. Sequer chegou a conclusão de que pudesse ter alguém ali dentro, por isso, quando fechou a porta e o viu esparramado ao lado do vaso, tomou um susto.

A meros centímetros de distância estava Loey, com a cabeça encostada no azulejo frio da parede. Os olhos, estranhamente felinos e grandes, tinham as pupilas estáticas mirando o cantor de maneira insistente e invasiva; _incômoda_. Uma das pernas estava dobrada e quase encostando o peito, já a outra largada de qualquer jeito, tão longa que quase chegava a encostar a porta, naquele espaço pequeno e tão delimitado.

— Você não vai falar nada?

O tom rouco da voz desperta Baekhyun de seu estado contemplativo. Ele engole em seco, olhando para os lados para se situar. Era um banheiro pequeno para duas pessoas, seus pés quase encostavam no de Loey. Além do vaso, apenas uma pia era localizada no lado oposto. Econômico demais para o banheiro do camarim de uma emissora tão grande. Sem muita opção, acaba voltando para o mesmo lugar onde começou, nos olhos escuros, de um castanho quase negro. Lembrou-se da foto em que viu o rosto dele exposto ao sol, o tom dourado da pele asiática assumindo tons mais claros por não ser a luz das seis da tarde. Naquela imagem, as íris tinham cor de mel, quase como um sonho.

“ _Deve ser bonito demais, ver todo esse brilho com os próprios olhos…”_

— Você está bem? — pergunta Baekhyun, afinal, não é todo dia que se encontra uma pessoa sentada daquela maneira no chão do banheiro. — Eu… Posso chamar alguém, se quiser.

— Não. — Ele não pede, a palavra soa como uma ordem. Os dedos grandes vão em direção do cabelo platinado que já havia sido modelado para trás, de maneira que deixa as laterais raspadas à mostra. — O que você veio fazer aqui, para início de conversa?

Confuso, Baekhyun deixa o ar sair pela boca, que acaba ficando aberta por alguns segundos. É inacreditável, que depois de tê-lo chamado a atenção no Twitter, ainda fosse capaz de fazer-se de desentendido.

— Não sei se percebeu, — ergue a mão com o figurino na altura do rosto. — mas estou atrasado e preciso me trocar.

O modelo cruza os braços e um vinco aparece no meio das sobrancelhas escuras. Baekhyun percebe que o blazer escolar não tem um caimento bom nos bíceps. Comportava-se bem no corpo resto do corpo magro e atlético, mas ficava justo nos braços porque, realmente, eles eram enormes. O pensamento o fez soltar uma risadinha nasalada que muito bem, pelo olhar baixo, pode ter sido interpretado de outra maneira.

— Então você é o Baekhyun. — Loey fala sarcástico, como se por ventura não tivesse o reconhecido. Se levanta do chão lentamente, apoiando-se na parede ao lado. — Pensei que não fosse vir e que teriamos que remarcar as gravações.

Foi impossível não reparar na diferença de altura entre eles, uma vez que o modelo fizera questão de dar alguns passos para aproximarem-se. No mínimo, ele deveria ter uns injustos dez centímetros a mais. Os olhos traiçoeiros de Baekhyun estagnaram no pomo de adão indiscretamente, por alguns poucos e significantes segundos. Vê-lo engolir em seco foi o que precisou para desviar o olhar e dar um passo para trás. Encostou-se na porta, um tanto abalado e envergonhado. Na altura do campeonato em que estava, não podia dar-se ao luxo de voltar com os velhos hábitos. Se Loey fosse tão mau caráter quanto Junmyeon dissera, facilmente colocaria seu um ano e meio de treinamento e seus poucos meses de carreira em risco.

— Me desculpa pela demora, eu… Fui comprar chá. Também trouxe um pra você. — Ele diz, perguntando a si mesmo se seria prudente tocar no assunto que dizia respeito à quase sessão de autógrafos que deu no estacionamento. Não queria ser visto como um moleque, apesar de ter agido como um. Loey havia se mostrado ser um homem não muito complacente, naquelas poucas palavras trocadas. Assim como todas as outras pessoas do camarim, deveria achar que Baekhyun não passava de um novato metido a estrela, ou _estrelinha_ , como Irene havia o chamado. — É da coleção de início de verão da Starbucks e tem um pouco de gengibre, tá uma delícia.

A reação de Loey àquela informação foi uma coisa cômica de se ver, do ponto de vista de Baekhyun. Ele pareceu confuso por alguns segundos, as sobrancelhas juntaram-se mais uma vez e os lábios cheinhos partiram-se. Um verdadeiro ponto de interrogação, como se estivesse achando que fosse louco.

— Chá? Pra mim? — Obviamente, ele responderia na defensiva. Estava no prédio da emissora horas antes de Baekhyun, sabe-se Deus fazendo o que enquanto o esperava, junto com o resto dos convidados e apresentadores. Deveria ter guardado toda a acidez dentro de si e, agora que tinha a chance de externá-la, provavelmente não deixaria passar. — E ainda da Starbucks… Você vive nesse planeta, garoto?

Era compreensível que estivesse com raiva, não censurava ele por isso. Mas chamá-lo de _garoto_?

— O que tem de errado na Starbucks?

— Os chás e cafés de lá não são cem por cento orgânicos! — Ele fala, gesticulando com as duas mãos. — Não são diferente das outras grandes indústrias, já que exploram a vida de outros seres vivos para fins capitalistas. Eu me recuso a participar disso, não quero ter esse peso na consciência.

Atônito, Baekhyun pisca lentamente. _Ele não poderia estar falando sério_.

— Não quero ser, sabe, um grande filho da puta, mas você não é modelo? Está inserido em uma indústria que também é capitalista, apesar de ser de entretenimento. — tentou ser claro, para que não fosse subjugado como ignorante. Era controverso demais que alguém na posição dele se importasse tanto com os problemas do capitalismo. — Loey, você trabalha com marcas de grife que também explora a mão de obra barata. Não é muito diferente uma coisa da outra.

— Acho esse outro problema válido. De verdade, não me olhe assim. — Ele tenta se defender, o peito estufado como se tivesse orgulho do que diria a seguir. — É uma questão importante, precisa ser resolvida e nisso concordamos. Mas acontece que uma coisa não anula a outra.

— Você explicou tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. — Baekhyun argumenta, pouco entendendo do que ele quis dizer. — Tá sendo incoerente em apoiar uma causa e cagar para a outra.

— Olha, por que você ainda não começou a se trocar? — Ele muda de assunto. — Quanto antes a gente sair daqui, melhor.

Por breves instantes, o silêncio inunda o banheiro. Baekhyun aperta o figurino, sentindo-se encurralado. Internamente, condenava os costumes enraizados na cultura que, agora, o impedia de enxotá-lo para fora do banheiro. Era comum, que homens frequentassem espaços onde a nudez parcial ou completa fosse exibida na frente de outros homens. Ele próprio já havia feito isso diversas vezes durante a adolescência, quando participava do time de futebol e sequer imaginava que se passasse mais alguns segundos reparando nos instrumentos alheios, poderia vir a descobrir algo sobre si mesmo.

No entanto, a ideia de ficar apenas de roupa íntima na frente de Loey o incomodava. Não por saber que Loey, assim como ele, possuía um pênis no meio das pernas — já havia passado da fase “ereção pela força do pensamento e nada mais” — , mas sim por ser o tipo de homem que faz Baekhyun sentir-se intimidado. Era dono de um corpo escultural que facilmente podia ser comparado à uma estátua grega. Ele havia visto isso nas muitas fotos dos ensaios que o modelo postava no Twitter, quase sempre acompanhadas de emojis abertos para interpretações. Não queria ter seu corpo de ser humano comum visto pelos olhos de alguém assim. Já lhe bastava as ofensas que estranhos — e, às vezes, ele próprio quando os dias eram ruins — da internet faziam questão de pontuar quase todos os dias, como se fosse parte de um ritual religioso.

— Vira de costas. — Por fim, acaba dizendo com certa firmeza.

Para sua surpresa, Loey não questiona seu pedido. Ele se vira sem nem pensar duas vezes, e sente-se agradecido por isso.

— Sou ovolactovegetariano e chá industrializado não é minha praia. — De repente, ele retorna o assunto. Baekhyun estava com os braços estendidos para cima, tirando a camisa larga do corpo, mas paralisou ao achar que ele havia se virado. — E não são todas as indústrias que eu odeio. Já comi o hambúrguer vegano do Burger King.

— Tudo bem Loey, eu já entendi. — respondeu, após averiguar se ele estaria na mesma posição. Abriu o zíper da calça, tirando ela com certa pressa. — Aliás, por que Loey? — perguntou, inegavelmente curioso. — Sei que o mínimo que o universo pode fazer pra um cara lindo é dar um nome feio, mas não acredito que sua mãe tenha tido essa criatividade toda.

Assim que percebe o que disse, Baekhyun arregala os olhos. Pela primeira vez em muito, mas muito tempo, sente o rosto ficando quente. _Havia dito, com todas as palavras, que Loey era lindo_. Provavelmente, estava corando como um adolescente — e para variar, um adolescente que nunca havia sido. Digamos que timidez não seja usada com frequência em seu vocabulário pessoal.

— Você é assim o tempo inteiro? Do tipo que gosta de atacar as pessoas?

Loey não se atentou ao pequeno deslize, felizmente. Se fosse tão lerdo quanto mostrava-se ser, talvez não tivesse percebido a maneira descarada que tinha o secado, no primeiro momento em que se viram.

— Sei que já está acostumado com o jogo sujo de amigo-inimigo que fazem aqui dentro, mas pensei que estivéssemos trocando uma ideia. De artista para artista. — respondeu honestamente. — Se eu tivesse a intenção de te atacar, garanto que saberia.

Estava com a camiseta ainda aberta quando escutou batidas ríspidas na porta. Os dedos já posicionavam para fechar os botões, quando Loey virou-se para trás tão rápido que podia jurar que estava prestes a deixar o banheiro. Talvez, a intenção dele fosse falar com quem estivesse do lado de fora, ou responder ao que tinha dito. Não sabia ao certo, nem conseguia raciocinar direito para chegar numa hipótese. Os olhos dele não lhe davam outra escolha senão paralisar sob sua jurisdição.

— Está tudo bem aí dentro, Baekhyun? — Junmyeon perguntou. Obviamente, estava preocupado. — Jongdae me disse que está com Loey.

Baekhyun não conseguia falar. As inseguranças estavam latentes, lacerantes. Não sabia o que se passava na cabeça do modelo, pois apesar de continuar observando-o, sua expressão era indecifrável. Puxou parte da camiseta para tapar uma parte do corpo e então, finalmente, conseguiu fazê-lo olhá-lo nos olhos. Mas não era apenas um mero olhar, como o que dedicou à Jongdae e Irene naquele mesmo dia. Loey _realmente_ o olhava; as pálpebras pesando sob as íris escuras, a boca numa linha reta e inexpressiva.

Uma incógnita que Baekhyun não desejava decifrar, por medo do que poderia encontrar.

— Chanyeol. — Ele murmura baixo, a mão indo em direção da maçaneta e, consequentemente, ficando não mais que um palmo de distância de Baekhyun. Quando vira o rosto para o lado, a respiração bate na lateral do rosto do cantor. — Meu nome é Chanyeol.

E assim ele se foi, abrindo a porta com uma rispidez totalmente oposta ao homem bobo e de posicionamento fraco que conhecera, minutos antes. Os ombros largos trombaram nos de Junmyeon, que mal conseguiu desviar o corpo do caminho do modelo.

— Estou terminando. — Baekhyun diz, torcendo para que a voz não tenha saído tão quebradiça quanto soou para si próprio.

O manager não demora em fechar a porta novamente, concordando em um breve aceno. Se havia pensado algo errado ou notado o desconcerto dele, nada demonstrou. Como sempre, permaneceu em sua máscara profissional que tudo via, mas nada dizia. E bem, foi decepcionante. Podia jurar que eram amigos próximos, não obstante de serem obrigados à isso por conviverem juntos quase que diariamente.

Um amigo questionaria; um amigo, certamente, preocuparia-se. Mas Junmyeon… _Ele não fez nada._

De dedos trêmulos e coração acelerado, Baekhyun terminou de abotoar a blusa.

 _“O nome dele é Chanyeol”_ Pensou, o olhar indo para o espelho em cima da pia. Parecia uma completa bagunça, enquanto passava o blazer pelos braços. _“Mas ele não respondeu minha pergunta, não sei o que significa Loey… Assim como também não sei o que significa Chanyeol. O filha da puta é uma caixinha de surpresas.”_


	2. Como fogo e gelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer todos os comentários do capítulo anterior, adorei escutar de vocês as expectativas e primeiras impressões sobre a história!!! E não muito diferente de sempre, estou atrasada com a atualização. Ainda não posso garantir uma data certa pra vocês por estar com outras fanfics em andamento (e também por estar participando de mais desafios que o recomendado....) mas saibam que eu estou AMANDO escrever essa fanfic e que isso vai influenciar sim na frequência de atualizações. Um special thanks pra @poembaekyeori que além de betar a história também sempre me fornece um feedback maravilhoso sobre todos os aspectos possíveis e impossíveis. Mariana tu é peça fundamental pra minha empolgação aqui espero que saiba bem disso.
> 
> Sem mais delongas, boa leitura.

_ Baekhyun estava distraído. _

A conversa paralela ao fluxo interminável dos pensamentos entravam como um som abafado e distante, apenas servindo-lhe como um lembrete de que ainda estava vivo. Vez ou outra, Jongdae dizia algo referente a ele, e ainda que não estivesse prestando atenção suficientemente para dizer algo, concordava no objetivo de fazer-se presente. Nem mesmo o indiscutível e deveras desagradável cheiro cigarro que impregnava o ar no interior do carro consegue tirá-lo da própria bolha; Estava — embora não tivesse a consciência exata disso — empenhado em refletir cada interação feita no decorrer do programa gravado há quase uma hora atrás.

Não que tudo tenha sido um completo desastre, longe disso. Podia dizer que saiu-se bem até. Todos riram das piadas sem graças dos apresentadores, como esperado; e também ficaram surpresos com suas habilidades vocais, quando lhe foi pedido para que cantasse. Seria uma primeira participação para a televisão tranquila, se alguém em particular não estivesse  _ tão _ interessado em complicar sua vida.

— Vamos comer em Hannam-dong, hyung. — Jongdae diz, batendo ambas as mãos no assento à sua frente. — Se comermos aqui em Cheongdam, é questão de minutos até as fãs do Baekhyun aparecerem.

Minseok, o manager responsável por Jongdae, parou em um sinal vermelho e pôs a mão do cigarro para o lado de fora da janela.

— Tá brincando? — ele pergunta, sua voz não parece ter sido rouca a vida inteira. A constatação faz Baekhyun pensar que, talvez, o vício viesse acompanhando-o a mais tempo do que o rosto jovem tentava enganar. — Você quer pagar mais caro na comida pra fugir de um bando de adolescentes?

— Não tem nada mais perigoso do que um bando de adolescentes nessa cidade. — responde tão seriamente que Minseok ri, divertido.

Baekhyun não esboça nenhuma reação ao escutar o comentário. Está pensando nos olhos escuros de Chanyeol, em como eles foram capazes de despertar tantas sensações diferentes ainda que não tivessem representando nenhum sentimento específico. Suspirou, a mão indo de encontro com os fios acinzentados do cabelo e tirando-os de sua ordem.

Constatou que, na frente das câmeras, o modelo tornava-se alguém diferente. Não tão diferente ao ponto de tornar-se irreconhecível, — ele não era esse tipo de cara — apenas mostrava outras nuances de sua personalidade excêntrica e marcante, responsável por tanta popularidade no contexto virtual. Conquistava a tudo e a todos com sorrisos fáceis e um jeito surpreendentemente espalhafatoso, além de um senso de humor que, na opinião de Baekhyun, era terrível. Mas como tratava-se de Park Chanyeol e seus extraordinários um metro e oitenta e cinco de pura beleza, isso era tido como um charme.

Entre uma divagação e outra, o foco passou a ser disputado por Irene e Jongdae. Como quem não queria nada, fechou as mãos em cima da mesa de madeira cinematográfica na altura do rosto, o corpo virado para frente como se estivesse meramente entretido na cena que se desenrolava entre os dois artistas. Contudo, pelo canto dos olhos, sua atenção era inteira e completamente dedicada a Chanyeol, que estava sentado do outro lado do cenário, que simulava uma sala de aula do ensino médio. Até então, havia sido prudente ao olhá-lo apenas quando necessário, não demorando muito mais do que qualquer outro por ali. Em seu coração, sabia que não conseguiria fugir de uma olhada mais profunda, uma vez que sentia-se tão instigado pela figura do modelo e tudo o que, inconscientemente, acabou fantasiando no meio tempo que levou até o início das gravações.

Se fossem outros dias, Baekhyun não teria hesitado em ir atrás dele após o término das atividades agendadas. Bem sabia que a famosa expressão, “correr atrás”, não fazia parte de seu vocabulário e nem influenciava na maneira como decidia agir. Mas, a ideia de que talvez possa ter interpretado alguns dos pequenos sinais dados pelo modelo de maneira errônea, o impedia de seguir e se aproximar. Talvez estivesse ficando louco; vendo coisa onde nada havia. E, como se não fosse o bastante, ainda existia um medo consideravelmente novo, instaurado em meio a suas incertezas após Junmyeon ter pego Baekhyun e Chanyeol no mesmo banheiro em um momento fora de contexto, que muito bem estava aberto para interpretações, caso não perguntasse sobre — e ele não perguntou.

Não obstante de ser discreto quanto a própria vida privada, continuava sendo doloroso o fato de que nunca, em toda sua história, poderia demonstrar interesse por outro homem de maneira aberta. Isso era injusto, um  _ puta absurdo _ , mas entendia que aquela não era a hora de assumir nada — ainda mais, se parasse para pensar no conservadorismo que sobressai qualquer outra característica da atual Coreia do Sul.

Parte de seus pensamentos somem como fumaça no ar quando Loey o flagra. Pela jeito rápido que virou o rosto, já deveria ter notado que era observado há algum tempo e, provavelmente, estava esperando que os olhos intensos de Baekhyun tomassem outro rumo. Como a pessoa ajuizada que nunca fora, deveria fazer o que era esperado, e não firmar suas pupilas tão descaradamente nas dele como se estivessem sozinhos ali.

_ Pela primeira vez desde que chegou a Seul, sentiu-se perder o fôlego por alguém. _

— Vamos até Hannam-dong. — Junmyeon fala baixo, mas nem um pouco menos firme. Está sentado no banco do carona, ao lado de Minseok, sorrindo com todo o autocontrole que Baekhyun tanto admirava. Não parecia que era o mesmo homem que fechava as janelas quando um fumante aparecia num raio de cinco metros de distância. — Eu pago a primeira rodada de soju, se isso te deixa mais tranquilo.

— Agora eu vi vantagem. — Minseok sorri, e apesar de ter um sorriso particularmente bonito, suas gengivas parecem um pouco escuras demais. — Fico feliz de ter convidado vocês ao invés daquele grande mão de vaca, qual era o nome dele mesmo, Jongdae?

— O Loey?

Precisou escutar o nome dele ser proferido por Jongdae para voltar a prestar atenção na conversa.

— Isso, esse cara! — Minseok estala o dedo no ar, as sobrancelhas arqueando animadamente. — Uma vez, fiquei responsável pelo ator Do Kyungsoo, acho que vocês devem saber quem é. Eles me fizeram dirigir por horas pra chegar em um lugar completamente deserto e esquecido no meio do nada. Lembro até hoje, duas e trinta da madrugada e eu do lado de fora de um bar, no pé de uma montanha.

Tentou imaginar quais circunstâncias seriam necessárias para que alguém como Chanyeol fosse tão longe, o que necessitou de  _ tanta  _ privacidade assim que não poderia ser feito no apartamento de nenhum dos dois artistas... Parou antes que tomasse conclusões precipitadas.

— Por que tão longe? — Baekhyun não se conteve e perguntou.

— Pra desovar um corpo, talvez. — o tom divertido não deixou a fala. O Byun teve que segurar-se para não revirar os olhos. — Não faço a mínima ideia. Têm boatos que rolam entre os managers que explicariam isso, é claro, mas eu não dou trela pra fofoca.

— Dá pra ver. — acabou dizendo, sem muito pensar. Só percebeu que havia sido rude e dado a entender uma ironia que, apesar de ser existente, não gostaria que tivesse sido percebida, pelo silêncio incômodo que acabou causando. Pigarreou, desconcertado e ligeiramente sem graça. — Quer dizer, dá pra ver que boatos não dizem nada sobre o que as pessoas são… Porque são só boatos.

— Você e o Loey são amigos, não são? — o mais velho pergunta, tragando o cigarro e soltando a fumaça despreocupadamente dentro do carro. — Foi o que pareceu, naquela parte que gravaram juntos.

Baekhyun se sente ansioso, pois não era para ter parecido coisa alguma. Ele só fez o que todos ali estavam fazendo, tentando fazer algumas graças em busca de agradar as fãs, que futuramente teria acesso ao episódio de sua participação.

— Nos falamos um pouco no camarim, mas não diria que somos amigos… Nem próximos.

— Agora que o hyung tocou no assunto, realmente pareceu que vocês tinham intimidade, Baekhyun. — Jongdae analisa em voz alta e leva ambas as mãos para trás da cabeça, pensativo. Não precisava matutar muito para chegar à mesma linha de raciocínio que o solista, que já estava cansado de saber que, na indústria em que trabalhavam, nem tudo era o que parecia ser… Assim como também poderia ser. — Sei lá, acho que nunca vi ninguém amaciando tanto o ego de uma pessoa como você fez.

— Eu não fiz isso. — negou imediatamente, ofendido. — O que foi? Não posso mais ser simpático que tô bajulando?

— Simpática foi a forma como você cortou a Irene no camarim, meu amigo. O que você falou lá… O que você falou mesmo?

— Que tava olhando pro Loey pela beleza dele ser desconcentrante. — Minseok torna a falar, bem mais interessado no andar que a conversa do banco de trás tinha do que no trânsito.

— Exatamente! E depois começou uma chupação de saco horrenda entre vocês dois. Foi um pouco constrangedor, se quer minha opinião. Todo mundo sabe que  _ bromance _ é muito dois mil e quatorze.

— Diz isso pro Heechul, então. — cruzou os braços, tentando não balançar a perna tão freneticamente quanto era acostumado a fazer em situações de estresse. Estava, indiscutivelmente, abalado pelas falas de Jongdae. Se demonstrasse ainda mais seu descontentamento, seria interpretado como alguém exagerado. Perderia a credibilidade, não só com o amigo e Minseok, mas também com seu manager, que observava tudo numa mudez misteriosamente indecifrável. A opção que lhe resta, portanto, é culpar os apresentadores que botaram pilha para que sua única interação com Chanyeol acontecesse. — Ele insistiu, e continuou insistindo até que eu dissesse algo. E de qualquer maneira, isso realmente importa? Cacete, somos homens adultos. Não precisamos ficar discutindo isso como crianças do fundamental.

A defensiva inesperada fez um silêncio desconfortável cair sobre os quatro indivíduos presentes no carro. Ninguém se sente à vontade para se manifestar, e certamente, esse sentimento se estenderia pelo resto do trajeto. Baekhyun, frustrado por ter provocado a situação, mas nem um pouco arrependido, retira o celular do bolso para checar o horário, mas acaba dando de cara com o ícone que indica a falta de bateria. Suspira, chegando a conclusão de que aquela seria uma longa noite.

  
  
  


[...]

  
  
  


Em consequência a quantidade de álcool consumida na noite anterior, agora as têmporas latejam em protesto ao simples ato de existir. Uma gastura borbulha na boca do estômago e ameaça subir pela garganta cada vez que para de andar, contudo, recusava-se a dizer que estava arrependido pela escolha de ter permanecido no restaurante até tarde da noite. É uma de suas particularidades, as que compunham os princípios que defendia, e que não sabia muito bem como explicar a origem. Baekhyun não se arrependia de  _ nada. _ Mesmo que trouxesse resultados negativos; mesmo que terminasse mal. Pegava todos os pequenos tropeções que a vida lhe causava e tentava transformar isso numa mudança que valesse a pena… Apesar de, na maior parte do tempo, precisar repetir os tropeções algumas diversas vezes para aprender a moral da história.

Tinha sorte de não ter estreado em um grupo. Certamente, o corpo não aguentaria o fardo de ter que treinar coreografias elaboradas e difíceis por horas, com a cabeça pesando fortemente pela ressaca. Entretanto, não fugiria — nem ousaria, em um milhão de anos — do tempo que passaria com os professores de canto. Como um solista novato, reconhecido apenas por um single da estação passada, seu foco estava voltado para o aperfeiçoamento das técnicas vocais, que de quebra, também melhoraria seu desempenho nas futuras performances ao vivo. É seu dever preparar-se tão bem quanto pode para quaisquer sejam os planos reservados para si.

Apoiou a cabeça na superfície gelada do espelho assim que pôs os pés para dentro do elevador, inclinando-a quase totalmente para trás, em resposta à ameaça iminente de um vômito não desejado. Lembraria-se de saber a hora de parar, na próxima vez — ou, ao menos, tentaria se lembrar. No estado em que estava, meio vivo e meio morto, mal notou a figura alta atravessando o hall de entrada com pressa, parando ao seu lado e apertando um dos botões do painel.

— Você de novo?

A voz de Park Chanyeol soa tão ríspida quanto na primeira vez em que conversaram. Baekhyun ajeita as costas na parede de imediato, mas ainda mantêm a cabeça inclinada, para conseguir vê-lo sem necessariamente precisar encará-lo diretamente. Uma estranha satisfação o preenche quando percebe que ele não ostenta nada de elegante no dia a dia. Por algum motivo, tinha a ideia de que o modelo era uma dessas celebridades inacessíveis, que usam chinelos da  _ Louis Vuitton _ para ir na loja de conveniências do bairro e coisa do tipo. Porém, lá estava ele, contrariando todas as suas expectativas com um simples moletom e uma calça jeans, além do boné, que cobre o cabelo platinado. Sorri, ainda que não seja o esperado para o contexto no qual se encontra.

— Sentiu saudades? — atreveu-se a perguntar, mordendo o lábio inferior em um nervosismo palpável e completamente novo. Sabia que Chanyeol não corresponderia à provocação, no entanto, algo nele fazia Baekhyun querer agir como um adolescente; cobrir-se com uma falsa implicância, carregada de sentidos e interpretações, apenas para conseguir sua atenção, além de também esconder o verdadeiro rebuliço que acontecia no peito. — Porque eu senti.

Como esperado, obteve a atenção dos olhos felinos de Chanyeol. Ele passou alguns segundos em seu habitual silêncio enigmático, apenas movendo-se para pôr algum ar para dentro dos pulmões. Quando menos esperou, escutou riso curto e debochado, dado sem muita vontade.

Depois disso, nada. Chanyeol simplesmente virou-se para frente, encarando a porta metálica do elevador com casualidade.

_ Cacete. Estava sendo ignorado. _

Baekhyun sente o coração dar um solavanco diante de toda aquela frieza desnecessária. Ele poderia ter lhe chamado de garoto novamente, iniciado assuntos dos quais nenhum dos dois teria propriedade suficiente para opinar ou, sei lá, qualquer coisa que não demonstrasse a indiferença de agora, totalmente oposta à curiosidade latente e desenfreada que ordenava as ações do cantor.

Poderia ter parado por aí, ter tirado conclusões sobre o tratamento que acabara de receber e sentir-se imensamente desapontado consigo, por ter criado expectativas em cima de uma troca rasa de palavras e primeiras impressões que, obviamente, não eram recíprocas.  _ Poderia, _ se tivesse se dado ao luxo de pensar antes de deixar mais palavras direcionadas ao outro escaparem.

— Loey é Yeol ao contrário, não é? — questionou, tendo cem por cento de certeza de que estava soando desesperado. Decerto, suas atitudes trariam vergonha quando lembrasse delas, horas mais tarde. — Sou meio lento pra essas coisas, então demorei pra perceber.

— Só pra essas coisas? — Chanyeol murmurou, colocando ambas as mãos nos bolsos do moletom grande. Suas sobrancelhas estão franzidas, o que leva Baekhyun a conclusão de que ele estava impaciente. Nem ousaria tentar adivinhar o motivo para isso. Ainda que gostasse de observar as pessoas, costuma ser péssimo na leitura de sentimentos. Mas ousaria dizer que, por alguma razão, o modelo esperava que fizesse algo sobre isso, mesmo que inconscientemente. Afinal, perguntas são feitas para serem respondidas.

— Não sou nenhum vidente pra adivinhar o que as pessoas esperam que eu faça. — disse, dando poucos passos para se aproximar. Parou ao lado dele, perto o bastante para que encostassem os ombros, mas longe de chegar a invadir seu espaço pessoal. Não estava ali para atingir as expectativas de ninguém, apesar de interessado, e queria deixar isso tão claro quanto podia. — Se eu preciso saber de algo, é só me dizer. Vou estar por aí… Esperando.

A porta metálica abre no andar de Baekhyun. Ele esboça a sombra de um sorriso compreensível, antes de sair do elevador. Teria continuado seu caminho, se não tivesse sentido o peso firme da mão grande do modelo em seu ombro.

— Eu… — ele hesita num tom trêmulo e inseguro, seus dedos apertam a camiseta com mais força. Baekhyun não se preocupa com a esperança que, muito provavelmente, verteria de seu olhar. Apenas se vira em direção dele, dando um breve aceno com a cabeça na intenção de fazê-lo continuar. — Queria ter pedido seu número ontem, depois das gravações.

O cantor pisca repetidamente antes de abrir um sorriso, desacreditando do que escutara.

— E porque não pediu?

— Não sei. — ele coça a nuca rapidamente, olhando para o teto como se procurasse respostas que justificassem as ações que não tomara. — Seria muito estranho, pra mim.

Chanyeol franze o nariz e só então nota que a pintinha discreta ali, que antes havia passado despercebida pela presença de maquiagem. “ _ Adorável, até no menor dos detalhes”.  _ O pensamento rápido o faz ter que segurar um novo sorriso.

— Como não é nada estranho pra mim, te mando por DM. — a coragem conquistadora dá as caras novamente, ainda mais determinada que antes. — Mas só se prometer que não vai segurar suas vontades, nas próximas vezes.

Dito isso, Baekhyun deixa um Chanyeol de lábios partidos na porta do elevador. Um sorriso estupidamente grande tomava conta de seu rosto, a medida em que se sente cada vez mais animado e eufórico. Não havia mais espaço para a autocrítica, que insistia em julgar-lhe nas mais diversas situações e circunstâncias das quais ao menos possuía controle. Por ora, deixaria-se sentir orgulho por estar derretendo as barreiras do coração gelado e, até então, impenetrável do modelo.

  
  
  


[...]

  
  
  
  


Recebeu a primeira mensagem de Chanyeol poucos minutos depois de ter mandado seu número por mensagem direta, no Twitter. Estava cansado, deitado na única cama presente no dormitório e com as pálpebras cerradas e pesadas. Sequer imaginava a possibilidade de um retorno rápido e, para ser sincero, pouco se importava no momento. Sentia o corpo mais pesado que o normal, além das dores de cabeça terem piorado consideravelmente pela falta do descanso que a mente clamou ao longo do dia. Se possível, apagaria por horas e mais horas consecutivas a ponto de ser confundido com um defunto.

Quase ignorou a notificação, quando ela veio alta pelo celular ter sido esquecido ao lado do rosto. Baekhyun soltou um som de insatisfação. Só continuou desperto por ter lido rapidamente a mensagem, no meio segundo em que entreabriu os olhos pela claridade excessiva.

  
  


> **Chanyeol** :
> 
> Estava pensando sobre o que você disse mais cedo.
> 
> [1:40 AM]
> 
> Se demorasse mais um pouco pra me mandar seu número, acho que teria encontrado coragem pra mandar o meu primeiro… Como pensei em fazer antes.
> 
> [1:42 AM]

  
  


Ninguém poderia julgá-lo por ter ficado tão surpreso ao ponto de sentar-se na cama com o espanto marcando o rosto sonolento, como se precisasse disso para confirmar a veracidade das mensagens. Até então, apenas ele havia tomado as iniciativas de aproximação, com todo o otimismo e pouco juízo que a tarefa exigia. Não esperava ser ignorado para sempre, é claro. Com a maturidade, aprendeu que o mínimo de se esperar, vivendo em um mundo desonesto e ambíguo, capaz de deixar sua saúde mental aos cacos sem remorso algum, é certa estabilidade nas relações que decidia cultivar; segurança, de que há um lugar para onde ir quando os dias estão mais difíceis que o comum. Não é algo que encontraria no meio de um par de pernas qualquer, apesar de também sentir falta do prazer momentâneo e fácil. Esperava,  _ desejava _ , ainda que precocemente e com todas as contraditórias incertezas das quais fugia, poder confiar à Chanyeol esse papel.

_ E embora não tenha admitido para si mesmo ainda, esse impulso que achava ser movido por pura irracionalidade, tem algo além de um mero interesse ou curiosidade passageira. _

Deitou com o travesseiro de apoio para os cotovelos, digitando rapidamente uma resposta que o fez rir, quando releu após o envio.

  
  


> **Baekhyun:**
> 
> Sobre qual parte, exatamente?
> 
> Lembro de ter falado bastante, enquanto você estava concentrado em me desprezar com seu silêncio...
> 
> [1:43 AM]

> **Chanyeol:**
> 
> Não tava te desprezando, idiota.
> 
> [1:43 AM]
> 
> Tô falando sobre aquilo de não segurar vontades.
> 
> Você disse quando tava indo pra sala de treinamento.
> 
> [1:44 AM]

  
  


Mordeu o cantinho do lábio inferior, ansioso pelo que Chanyeol teria para dizer. Na conversa aberta, o ícone de três pontinhos batiam incansavelmente, indicando que ele estava digitando algo. Perguntava-se se estava apagando e digitando, ou se simplesmente estaria escrevendo um texto.

> **Chanyeol:**
> 
> Não estou me segurando agora, bebi um pouco mais do que deveria.
> 
> Então…
> 
> Acho que quero te convidar pra sair, Baek.
> 
> [1:46 AM]

  
  


Baekhyun, deitando com as costas afundando no colchão da cama de solteiro, segura o celular com força contra o peito e respira fundo. Começou a bater a ponta dos dedos contra o aparelho, inconscientemente.  _ Ele havia o chamado de Baek.  _ Essa era a chance de deixar suas intenções tão explícitas quanto podia, mas temia ser cedo demais e acabar assustando o modelo, que claramente não estava sóbrio e, por conta disso, resolveu respondê-lo com rapidez. Mordiscou o lábio novamente, e logo repreendeu-se por isso. Não podia ficar cheio de feridas pela boca, caso contrário, pareceria um zombie de  _ lip tint _ .

  
  


> **Baekhyun:**
> 
> Vamos sair essa semana.
> 
> [1:46 AM]
> 
> O horário, o lugar, pra mim isso não importa.
> 
> Mas temos um trato aqui.
> 
> Nada de segurar vontades.
> 
> [1:47 AM]

  
  


Com medo de uma resposta negativa, decidiu deixar o celular de lado por alguns segundos. O resultado disso foi que o cansaço lhe bateu outra vez, fazendo-o dormir assombrosamente rápido.

Ele não viu quando Chanyeol enviou uma mensagem e a apagou, minutos depois.

  
  


> **Chanyeol:**
> 
> Como se fosse possível esconder algo de você.
> 
> Eu até tentei...
> 
> Mas você me olha como se soubesse de tudo.
> 
> Como se entendesse de tudo.
> 
> E o pior é que você nem parece saber do poder que tem. É injusto demais.
> 
> [2:03 AM]

  
  
  


[...]

  
  
  
  


Nos dias que se seguiram, Baekhyun recebeu a inesperada notícia de que teria uma festa de aniversário. Estava tão entretido com as mensagens que trocava com Chanyeol — que em pouco tempo, acabou por se tornar um dos contatos mais frequentes — e, orgulhosamente, focado nas aulas de canto, que mal viu os números da data mudar na tela de bloqueio do celular. Achava que a empresa importava-se em dar esse tipo de evento à  _ idols _ com mais relevância, pois estes sim tinham o poder de lotar uma sala vazia com esse pretexto. Porém, a decisão havia sido feita e ele, um solista novato que não chegou ao menos aos seis meses de carreira, passaria o dia de seu nascimento com as fãs. É pouco dizer que sentira-se grato, de todo seu coração. Praticamente explodira de felicidade, e só conteve parte da emoção por ter recebido a novidade em uma sala com pessoas que pareciam profissionais demais perto dele.

Obviamente, a primeira coisa que fizera ao sair da sala de reuniões foi digitar uma mensagem apressada para Chanyeol, apenas para que ele soubesse de sua mais nova conquista. Encheu-o de  _ emojis  _ chorosos e tirou uma foto, tremida e com a outra mão tapando metade do rosto. Aquele tipo de coisa, surpreendentemente, fazia o estilo do modelo. Foi um alívio quando descobriu, numa madrugada em que deveria dormir, mas escolheu passá-la trocando mensagens. O outro era como uma coruja; parecia sempre estar mais desperto nas horas mais escuras, enquanto todos na agitada Seul dedicavam-se aos afazeres restantes e ao sono. Naquela noite específica, ele mandou uma foto do próprio rosto para Baekhyun. As olheiras profundas marcavam abaixo dos olhos, e tinha certeza de que o cabelo só estava no lugar por ter tido um ensaio fotográfico naquela tarde. Em seguida, vários emojis de rostos cansados vieram e fizeram o cantor rir.

O tempo era corrido e, desde aquele fatídico dia que trombaram no elevador, não tiveram a oportunidade de encontrarem-se pessoalmente. Ainda que passassem quase todos os dias no mesmo prédio, os horários quase nunca batiam. Havia um abismo de diferenças entre as agendas impossível de ser ignorado, dirá, driblado. Enquanto Baekhyun acorda cedo e tira cochilos particularmente longos na sala de treinamento enquanto os  _ trainees _ almoçavam, Chanyeol dividia-se em quatro para atender à sessões de fotos e entrevistas pela Europa e outros países do leste asiático. Tudo isso o levava a crer que o último encontro havia sido obra de um ser maior, que parecia ter usado parte de seu tédio como criador do mundo para permitir que tal aproximação acontecesse.

Não obstante à distância — porém, contidos por conta desta — os sentimentos do cantor cresceram e criaram novas cores. Todos que estavam ao seu redor, desde Jongdae aos professores de canto, podiam dizer que algo havia mudado; pois se antes era o energético e incansável Byun Baekhyun, agora que se sentia animado e motivado em quase todos os momentos, havia se tornado insuportavelmente alegre, o tipo de colega de classe que costuma a irritar por estar feliz às seis da manhã.

Ter tanta empolgação, para alguém como Baekhyun, só podia significar uma coisa: inspiração.

Nunca havia, de fato, produzido nada que fosse unicamente seu, — nada que fosse bom o bastante para ser levado em conta, pelo menos — no entanto, por algum motivo, não conseguia tirar a ideia de que gostaria de escrever uma música da cabeça. O efeito Park Chanyeol estava ali, palpitando seu coração e deixando seus dias de trabalho intenso menos monótonos. O mínimo que podia fazer para acalmar parte daquele turbilhão de sentimentos era dar-lhes uma voz; algo que pudesse mostrar para o mundo, ao ocultar a história por trás deste.

Baekhyun escreveu o raio da música. Com muitas frustrações, é claro, porque aparentemente ser um cantor não lhe dá a habilidade necessária para a composição, mas escreveu e reescreveu e apagou tantas vezes que teve que trocar de papel umas três vezes. Quando no fim teve algo apresentável, nos padrões da teoria da música à qual vinha se dedicando desde que começara a treinar, no ano anterior, teve a urgência tão grande de mostrar a alguém mais experiente que não importou-se de sair do dormitório no meio de uma chuva torrencial para ir na casa de Jongdae, sem ao menos avisá-lo de sua visita.

— Baekhyun, que merda é essa?! — ele pergunta assim que abre a porta. — Tá ficando louco de sair por aí sem guarda chuva uma semana antes do seu aniversário? Você não pensa? E ainda tá parado, me olhando, por quê? Entra logo!

A recepção  _ calorosa _ o fez sorrir e bater os dentes de frio, no processo. Adentrou a casa com as mãos nos bolsos do moletom velho e gasto, encolhendo os ombros ao sentir o calor do sistema de calefação eficiente dos corredores chegando até ele.

— Desculpa aparecer assim, do nada.

— Cala a boca. — Jongdae diz, revirando os olhos como se tivesse escutado um absurdo. — Você é tipo meu irmãozinho, porque diabos eu me importaria com isso?

_ Irmãozinho. _ Se lhe foi incômodo escutá-lo chamando assim agora, que não mais sentia o coração flutuar de desejo pelo melhor amigo, imaginava como teria sido, caso ainda fosse tão interessado nele quanto antes. Provavelmente, teria ficado magoado e voltado para casa.

— Porque são nove da noite de uma quarta-feira. Acho que eu ficaria pelo menos desconfortável, se fosse ao contrário.

— Isso é porque você é um pequeno petulante ingrato, Byun. Agora tira esses sapatos, e espera dois segundos que eu volto com uma toalha e outra roupa. A moça da faxina veio não faz nem dois dias, e não quero minha casa cheia de terra.

Dito isso, Jongdae saiu andando rápido pelos corredores, ainda reclamando sobre Baekhyun ser um louco por correr o risco de pegar um resfriado, justamente dias antes de um evento onde era esperado que cantasse. Era um pouco exagerado, completamente dramático, mas sabia que ele estava certo, no fim das contas. Havia sido inconsequente.

Suspirou, olhando para o teto da residência recentemente adquirida pelo amigo. Não o visitava a tempos, então não vira nada mais que algumas fotos mandadas por Jongdae. Como esperado, não tratava-se de uma mansão digna de um artista da aclamada e superestimada Sm Entertainment. O amigo, apesar de bem adaptado à realidade em que vivia, não gostava de ostentar luxos. Contudo, era uma casa grande, não podia negar; possuía a mesma estética moderna e minimalista do resto do condomínio. Apenas olhando para os arbustos artificiais postos ali, na entrada, soube que ele havia contratado um designer de interiores. Jongdae nunca teve paciência para decoração, apesar de gostar de ver tudo à seu gosto. Sorriu, imaginando se sua vez de contratar pessoas altamente capacitadas para fazer trabalhos assim também chegaria.

Jongdae trouxe um conjunto de roupas que usaria como pijama em algum momento, quando lembrasse da existência das roupas. Para não molhar a casa, Baekhyun preferiu trocar-se ali mesmo. Quando terminou, acompanhou o amigo até a área de serviços da casa, onde ficava a secadora que cuidaria de suas roupas ensopadas.

— Preciso que dê uma olhada nisso. — ele disse, uma vez que Jongdae encostou-se à parede oposta a máquina. Tirou o papel amassado de dentro da sacola plástica de mercado, contente por nada ter sido borrado ou destruído pela água. — Tá meio cru, mas acho que tem potencial.

— Uma música? — linhas surgem em sua testa quando ele levanta as sobrancelhas, num olhar surpreso. Passa os olhos na caligrafia desordenada e caótica do Byun, provavelmente perguntando-se como seria capaz de ler aquilo. — Desde quando é compositor?

— Preciso da sua ajuda, Dae. — Baekhyun fala, seu tom de voz é sério a ponto de fazer Jongdae levantar os olhos para observá-lo novamente. — Eu… Olha, essas letras significam muito pra mim. Tenho que colocar isso no mundo de algum jeito. Não, melhor,  _ de qualquer jeito. _

Ele volta a fitar a folha amassada; ainda que não compreenda, parece disposto a dar uma chance. Baekhyun comemora, internamente. Isso já bastaria. Não tinha como objetivo virar a Taylor Swift da indústria pop coreana, sequer existem chances para que suas letras se tornem músicas dignas de serem lançadas oficialmente. Mas é como havia dito anteriormente:  _ aquilo precisava sair de qualquer jeito. _

— Fez tudo sozinho? — Jongdae murmura, seus olhos ainda viajam pela folha, lendo outras passagens ali escritas. —  _ Ice Queen _ . É um bom nome… Cacete, Byun. Isso daqui não tá nada mal. O que pretende fazer?

— Não sei. Talvez não seja repreendido, caso cante ela na minha festa de aniversário, não é? Se eu disser que é um presente meu para as fãs tenho a chance de não ser sabotado.

— Não tô falando disso, garoto. Tô falando do gênero. — ele balança o papel no ar, como se estivesse sendo óbvio. — Quer saber? Vamos pro estúdio, agora. Tem muito trabalho a ser feito pra transformar esse monstro bonito numa obra de arte.

Foi empurrado por um Jongdae empolgado e falante até o segundo andar da casa, onde um estúdio quase profissional foi montado para atender às vontades do cantor. Mais uma vez, o sono fora deixado de lado por Baekhyun, que estava momentaneamente cego pelas próprias vontades, não correspondentes com as necessidades fisiológicas do corpo. Agora, ele não pensa na própria saúde; e mais tarde, na busca incansável pela realização dos sonhos que surgirão em sua trajetória, teria que repetir esses erros algumas muitas vezes para aprender, de uma vez por todas, que certas coisas podem esperar.

  
  


_ Uma semana depois _

Dos bastidores, Baekhyun consegue escutar vozes animadas e ansiosas conversando dispersadamente entre si, enquanto o esperavam. Já havia dado uma olhada no palco pela escada da equipe técnica e, acidentalmente, — ou talvez nem tão acidental assim — acabou sendo visto, ocasionando alguns gritos e burburinhos mais desesperados. Estava contente por vê-las, independentemente de ser seu aniversário ou não; pois os produtores e pessoas responsáveis pela continuidade de sua carreira sequer citavam uma possibilidade de  _ comeback _ ainda este ano. Talvez, aquele fosse o último encontro com as fãs para, depois, uma grande pausa ser feita — ou, como Jongdae costumava a dizer, ser posto  _ no porão, _ com o resto dos artistas que não lucram bem o suficiente.

— Dez minutos. — o produtor do evento diz ao passar rápido, ao menos parando para uma troca mínima de palavras com o cantor.

Respirou fundo, sentindo o coração batendo na garganta, tamanho o nervosismo. Suas mãos tremem enquanto segura o celular, checando-o quase que de segundo em segundo. Estava frustrado. Nervoso, feliz e verdadeiramente abatido.

Parte de toda aquela negatividade atípica vem da última conversa do Kakao Talk. Baekhyun, no auge de sua animação e sentindo como se pudesse carregar o mundo inteiro nas costas, desenrolou com o produtor do evento um ingresso na primeira fileira, com a desculpa de que o daria à um amigo. O deu ao modelo, acreditando ingenuamente que ele ficaria tão feliz quanto estava. Porém, não foi exatamente  _ felicidade _ que ele sentiu.

  
  


> **Chanyeol:**
> 
> Você enlouqueceu?
> 
> [8:23 PM]

> **Baekhyun:**
> 
> O que? Queria ficar na fileira de trás?
> 
> É, pensando melhor seria o ideal.
> 
> Foi mal.
> 
> [8:23 PM]

> **Chanyeol:**
> 
> Eu não quero ficar em fileira nenhuma, Baekhyun.
> 
> Será que você não pensa?
> 
> A mídia vai estar lá. Suas fãs vão estar lá.
> 
> [8:37 PM]

> **Baekhyun:**
> 
> … E?
> 
> Qual o problema disso?
> 
> [8:38 PM]

  
  


A pergunta era simples, Baekhyun aceitaria qualquer resposta minimamente decente em troca. Se estivesse cansado por ter acabado de chegar do Japão, compreenderia. Se quisesse ficar em casa, apenas por desejar um tempo sozinho, não teria problema algum. Qualquer seja a resposta, não faria drama algum sobre as vontades do modelo. Talvez chegasse a ficar decepcionado, é claro, porque realmente gostaria que ele fosse.

_ Só que Chanyeol não havia respondido. _

Levantou-se de onde estava, pois havia acabado de receber o sinal para que fosse ao palco. O celular foi para as mãos de Junmyeon, que o aguardava ao lado das escadas destinadas à ele.

— Sei que você vai arrasar lá em cima, mas boa sorte. Ah, e feliz aniversário. — Junmyeon diz. Seu sorriso é contido, mas seus olhos brilham de forma honesta e empática. — Passei pro pessoal do som o nosso plano não tão mais secreto, então fica tranquilo quanto à isso.

— Obrigada. — Baekhyun agradece; a luz parcial do palco chega ao chão, fazendo os sapatos envernizados brilharem. Escolheu ser justo consigo e confiar novamente suas emoções ao manager, já que não suportaria a ideia de ter duas pessoas que lhe importavam odiando-o por algo que ao menos podia controlar. — Você acha que elas vão gostar?

— Tá brincando? — solta o ar pelo nariz, numa risada curta. — Você e o Jongdae mandaram muito bem! Custei muito pra acreditar que vocês fizeram isso sozinhos, do zero. Não tem como alguém simplesmente não gostar, sério. E quando digo isso me refiro a todos, incluindo o Soo Man, que deve ficar sabendo disso por outras pessoas.

— Não me faz sonhar tão alto, Junmyeon. Agradar as pessoas que estão aqui é meu único objetivo essa noite.

— Mas bem que seria uma boa, não é? Caso notassem seu talento recém descoberto e dessem uma chance pra ele… Quem sabe, em um mini álbum?

Baekhyun encara Junmyeon de queixo caído, enfim percebendo que o sorriso anterior havia aumentado de tamanho e que continha uma alegria implícita e, até então, de causa desconhecida.

— Você…? — aponta para o homem, que não faz nada mais do que dar um breve aceno. — Caralho, Jun.  _ Puta merda! _

Abraçou-o e, assim, toda a estranheza restante desapareceu. Não havia mais desconfianças, apenas a plena certeza de que tudo daria certo. Queria ter conversado um pouco mais sobre aquela decisão, saber quem a fez e se o manager teve que insistir muito na ideia, além de agradecê-lo propriamente pelo favor. Mas um dos funcionários foi bastante incisivo em dizer que precisava subir ao palco  _ agora _ , e pelo rosto bravo, Baekhyun soube que sua fama de atrasado havia chegado à ele.

Nenhuma palavra existente poderia explicar o que sentiu quando adentrou o espaço e escutou gritos ensurdecedores reverberarem pelo local. Tornou-se consciente da importância do evento, mas não para si próprio; aquelas garotas, —  _ até o atual momento, _ apenas mulheres preenchiam seu campo de visão — que gastaram caro nos ingressos só para ter a oportunidade de vê-lo, em um dia que deveria ser especial. Perguntou-se se todos os outros cantores também se sentiam tão gratos e felizes na presença das fãs, e se era normal que seu peito parecesse querer explodir a qualquer momento.

Achou que já estivesse no ápice de suas emoções, porém, soube que poderia ficar bem mais abalado quando avistou a figura conhecida perto do palco, sentado justamente na primeira fileira. Demorou alguns segundos para reconhecê-lo, pois as luzes impediam que os rostos na multidão tivessem nitidez. Deveria ter parecido surpreso, pois ele sorriu abertamente, sem conhecimento do quanto aquela ação deixou Baekhyun desamparado de corpo e alma.

Seja qual for a razão que levou Chanyeol à negação, ele havia a ignorado para estar ali. E a ideia de que ele tenha que ter enfrentado algo para poder comparecer, mesmo que num plano mental, enchia-o de um romantismo bobo e inocente demais.

_ “Feliz aniversário” _ os lábios de Chanyeol o dizem, e Baekhyun desvia o olhar antes que parecesse óbvio demais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Era pra ter sido postado no começo do mês, tanto que tem até o aniversário do baekhyun, mas sou um fracasso quando se trata de rapidez. No próximo capítulo teremos um encontro e bem........ conheceremos um pouco mais do Chanyeol. Me digam o que vocês acharam, por favor! E pra spoilers e comentários aleatórios sobre o andamento da fanfic, cês podem me seguir lá no twitter @/shinobiddesu  
> Nos vemos muito breve (assim espero).


	3. Fim da zona de conforto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nossa esse capítulo foi O Parto pra sair, eu realmente espero que todo mundo goste dele! Obrigada mari @poembaekyeori por betar essa preciosidade e como sempre levantar minha moral. Lembrando que !!1!!1! gatilhos pra transtornos alimentares e outros desse capítulo em diante. Não tem apologia, glorificação e nada que possa me fazer ser barrada, mas achei bom deixar isso claro antes de começarem. Boa leitura!

— Então quer dizer que te deram uma chance? Tipo, pra valer?

Baekhyun comprime os lábios para não sorrir como um bobo e aquiesce, desviando o olhar brilhante de Jongdae para o corredor, os pensamentos tão altos que nada parece capaz de puxá-los de volta. Estavam os dois solistas sentados na parte de trás da sala de gravações, como estudantes que conversam na espera do fim do intervalo.

— Vou compor com a ajuda técnica do Mq  _ sunbae _ , além da sua, é claro. O presidente Lee disse que tá previsto pro começo de setembro.

— Tem bastante tempo pra trabalhar no conceito, então. — Jongdae fala, sorridente. — E também… Nesse físico aí. Sem ofensa, mas se quiser posso ajudar. Meu personal trainer pode te fazer uma avaliação gratuita por ter sido recomendado por mim.

Apertou a unha do polegar na palma da mão, suspirando ao sentir a pele abaixo formigar. Não esperava que ele tocasse nesse assunto e, inevitavelmente, o sentimento de engrandecimento anterior fosse reduzido à nada. Se tivesse sido um pouco mais esperto, chegaria na mesma conclusão e não teria ficado surpreso pelo período estipulado para sua preparação ser consideravelmente grande.

— Podemos treinar juntos. — Baekhyun responde com casualidade. A unha do polegar afunda na palma. — Mas é claro, se ele não cobrar os olhos da cara. Posso ser um  _ idol _ assim como você, mas nossos pagamentos não são nada iguais.

A risada de Jongdae, que sempre lhe foi reconfortante, soou amarga aos ouvidos. Talvez por ter consciência de cada pedaço de músculo definido por baixo da camiseta dele, ou, talvez, pela vergonha desenfreada da ausência deste em seu próprio torso. Também, poderia ser a soma desses dois. De qualquer jeito, eram os principais dos motivos pelo qual agora se sente tão assombrosamente triste.

Nos dias ruins, ele imagina que esse sentimento tem forma e vida, _como um_ _parasita_. Imagina algo vivo e pegajoso se locomovendo dentro do cérebro, comendo parte do lobo frontal. É um pensamento perturbador, ele sabe muito bem disso, mas para Baekhyun o normal é passar diariamente por boas experiências. Amava gargalhadas altas e contagiosas, saídas para cafés em horários de pouca movimentação e, quase acima de tudo isso, sexo. Em suas memórias, essas cenas se repetem diversas vezes para mostrá-lo que não teve _momentos_ felizes, mas sim uma _vida_ feliz. Provavelmente, é esse o motivo pelo qual as coisas tendem a ficar um tanto quanto estranhas quando precisa enfrentar sentimentos difíceis.

Como agora, que sente vontades que crê piamente não lhe pertencer.

Baekhyun tem esse problema, às vezes. Ânsias que saem da normalidade e que tem certeza, não é o esperado de alguém como ele. Começa com um estímulo externo, algo que já era uma verdade em seu âmago, mas que preferia ignorar pelo medo de estar certo; e quando passa de um mero incômodo para algo real, pensamentos complicados tumultuam e dificultam um raciocínio coerente. Repetiam-se e acumulavam-se incontáveis vezes, e só tomava ciência disso quando o sentimento de pertencimento a própria essência fica praticamente inexistente.

Em outras palavras,  _ ele é engolido pelo parasita. _

— Logo logo vai ser, meu amigo, você vai ver só. Se já faz sucesso entre as garotas agora, quando estiver em forma e esse álbum sair… Só imagine!

Baekhyun imaginou, e tentou não deixar lágrimas de frustração chegarem aos olhos. Não se sentia só injustiçado pela maneira que seu atual corpo é visto,  _ também não conseguia ver-se no palco no corpo em que habita. _

Esboçou um sorriso mínimo. Jongdae não tem culpa. Ele é seu melhor amigo, está sugerindo porque conhece os ossos do ofício e deseja que seja mais fácil para o Byun. Se tivesse escutado da boca de um funcionário da gravadora, machucaria bem mais.

O celular vibra no bolso mais baixo da calça  _ jogger  _ branca. Ele o pega, olhando de relance para Jongdae, que também havia pegado o próprio dispositivo e parecia entretido em rolar o feed de alguma rede social. Ajeitou as costas na parede quando viu que era o nome de Chanyeol na tela.

> **Chanyeol:**
> 
> E então?
> 
> Eles vão te deixar compor?
> 
> [11:21 PM]

Sentiu a boca tremer pateticamente, assim soube que deveria sumir de vista por alguns longos minutos, ou, talvez horas. Quanto tempo fosse necessário para que colocasse as ideias no lugar certo. Levantou-se do chão e andou para o fim do corredor, onde a porta da escada de incêndios estava, um tanto quanto discreta. Jongdae não pergunta, sequer nota. Sabe-se lá o que o entretém tanto.

Quando abre a porta Baekhyun se vê sozinho, de frente para os degraus revestidos de uma cerâmica cinza e opaca, tal como as paredes. Ele apoia as costas contra a madeira fria e escorrega até o chão, sentindo a solidão e a tristeza se alastrando tão rápido quanto fogo que encontra gasolina. Não há nada que possa ser feito para evitar o que vem a seguir, pois é um efeito colateral de uma série de angústias que nunca foram admitidas, nem para ele próprio.

A mão que a unha feriu se fecha em um punho e atinge a lateral da cabeça, o celular cai no chão. Ele não quer ver se a tela estava intacta. Não quer responder à mensagem.

O olhar de Chanyeol quando o viu de camisa aberta vem como um soco no estômago. Baekhyun soluça.  _ Não _ , não podia deixar que o parasita chegasse até a única coisa que parecia certa, o único ponto de equilíbrio e segurança que achou em Seul. Ele não havia o olhado com olhos de quem julga alguém. Estava longe de ser um olhar de desejo, mas não significava que ali havia repulsa.  _ Isso não é real. _

A cena se repete tantas vezes que as têmporas esquentam e ardem, só vê que foi longe demais ao tomar um tempo para um longo suspiro pesaroso, deparando-se com o próprio reflexo no celular esquecido no chão.

Tudo parece distante demais para que tocasse,  _ quase como se estivesse desconectado do mundo. _ O sangue desce quente pela bochecha e Baekhyun treme. Se põe de joelhos devagar, para alcançar o celular, e abre o aplicativo da câmera para ver o estrago que fez. Ao levantar a franja, nada consegue sentir, apesar do corte não ser discreto e descer quase até a sobrancelha. As juntas dos dedos ardiam, mas nunca conseguiriam ter feito um corte como aquele.

_ Algo aconteceu no meio tempo em que esteve fora do ar. _

Uma nova notificação surge na parte superior da tela, desviando sua atenção do próprio reflexo.

> **Chanyeol:**
> 
> Você bem que poderia me responder…
> 
> Tenho boas notícias.
> 
> [11:47 PM]

O desejo de Baekhyun é ignorá-lo por algum tempo, fugir para o dormitório e passar incontáveis horas observando a poeira cair e acumular nos móveis, até que o sono acabasse por vencê-lo e embalá-lo num descanso tranquilo, próximo do que uma morte se assemelha.

_ Morte, _ a palavra se repete.

Imaginou como seria morrer. Ele não é suicida, nunca cogitou tirar a própria vida; só imaginou como deve ser, quando os pensamentos enfim cessam e o peito afunda pela última vez. Não deve ser algo bom, assim como também não deve ser algo ruim. Apenas parece... o certo.

Riu sem vontade alguma. Estava flertando com ideias mórbidas por ser tão fraco ao ponto de deixar um comentário, que nem foi de todo ruim, destruir sua saúde mental.

> **Baekhyun:**
> 
> Vou compor.
> 
> E gravar um mini álbum.
> 
> [11:49 PM]

Soou tão apático quanto realmente estava. Ele olha para o celular, piscando lentamente numa calma assombrosa e se pergunta: “ _O que diabos acabou de acontecer?”_. Não há resposta que soe coerente, dirá, lúcida. A luz da escada incêndio oscila; as cores não parecem mais as mesmas e a realidade passa a ser uma sombra do que um dia já foi.

Os polegares batem lentamente contra a tela, ele se força a escrever outra mensagem.

> **Baekhyun:**
> 
> Porque não me pega na parte de trás do estacionamento?
> 
> Sei que está em Seul.
> 
> Posso te contar mais detalhes, se me levar para algum lugar.
> 
> Um lugar calmo, de preferência.
> 
> Pra gente poder conversar.
> 
> [11:50 PM]

Seu corpo implorava para que se deixasse afundar em escuridão e amarguras, da qual dificilmente teria forças pra sair. No entanto, não poderia se dar esse luxo, ainda que não parecesse inteligente encontrar alguém em seu atual estado. Baekhyun  _ odeia _ tristeza, com todo o fervor e intensidade que a palavra ódio exige. Há algo na desesperança, na injustiça vista, mas ignorada, e em todas as pequenas e grandes tragédias que precedem conflitos políticos que o deixa nervoso e doente, irracionalmente desesperado por qualquer pedaço de euforia em que pudesse se agarrar com firmeza para fugir, ainda que ilusoriamente, do parasita que se esconde dentro da cabeça.

> **Chanyeol:**
> 
> Essa era a boa notícia que eu tinha, Baek.
> 
> Já estou no estacionamento, mas era pra ser uma surpresa.
> 
> Como adivinhou?
> 
> [11:50 PM]

> **Baekhyun:**
> 
> Não sei.
> 
> Acho que quis tanto que isso acontecesse que se tornou realidade, igual nos desenhos.
> 
> [11:50 PM]
> 
> Já estou descendo.
> 
> [11: 51 PM]

Seus pés movem-se sozinhos, descendo as escadas devagar enquanto nada preenche o vazio que se expandiu no peito. Baekhyun tem um incômodo que rumina entre os neurônios; silencioso em alguns dias, ruidoso em outros. Revira cada víscera do corpo e bagunça seus pensamentos ao ponto de não saber mais o que é dele e o que não é. O pior, é que não existe maneiras de tirá-lo dali de dentro.  _ Está por toda a parte, como um câncer que ascende pelo corpo inteiro. _

  
  
  


[...]

  
  
  


Com algumas poucas e únicas moedas que achou nos bolsos, Baekhyun comprou água numa  _ vending machine _ que, fora os  _ trainees _ , ninguém realmente usava. Estava abandonada ao lado do prédio e raramente era abastecida, então, foi um golpe de sorte ter pego a última garrafa disponível. Limpou tanto a testa quanto as mechas da franja, tomadas pelo tom rubro de seu sangue. No fim, não estava lá muito apresentável. O cabelo úmido parecia estar coberto de suor, assim como a parte superior da blusa preta, molhada pela água que deixou escapar pelo pescoço. Queria esperar alguns minutos, somente para que parte de seu incômodo sumisse, mas Chanyeol estava aborrecido pela espera e mandava uma mensagem atrás da outra sem intervalos de tempo.

Avistou o  _ Mercedes Benz  _ enquanto atravessava o estacionamento. Sob a luz do poste, a lataria cintila em uma peculiar tonalidade de prata escura. Até para um cara que nada entendia sobre veículos, como Baekhyun, aquele carro possui um teor implícito e elegante que grita custar uma fortuna; o que não seria surpresa alguma, se parasse para pensar. Park Chanyeol é alguém extremamente caro. Havia demorado para perceber, pois para si, roupas simples significava preços simples. Porém, aparentemente, esse entendimento é perdido quando se trata de marcas de grife. Da sola dos tênis, que facilmente são confundidos com os de lojas de departamento pelo gosto duvidoso até o pulso grosso, quase sempre carregando um  _ Rolex  _ de uma coleção particularmente grande, o modelo esbanjava seu poder aquisitivo. Não havia motivos para ser diferente com os veículos que ocupariam espaço em sua garagem.

— Você disse que estava descendo às onze, sabe que horas são? — Chanyeol pergunta, mal humorado quando Baekhyun abre a porta do carro. — Sabe, só precisava de uma mensagem pra me mandar embora se não estivesse a fim, mas preferiu me deixar aqui, esperando igual um idiota.

O tom hostil o pegou de surpresa. Obviamente ele estaria estressado, contudo, dado às situações anteriores, pensou que seguiria agindo da mesma maneira de sempre — que consistia tratá-lo com frieza, para mostrar o próprio descontentamento.

Saber que ele tinha todos os motivos do mundo para arrancar o carro dali e nunca mais responder suas mensagens deixa Baekhyun envergonhado. Se não sentisse o mundo desaparecer abaixo dos pés todas as vezes em que a tristeza chega, as coisas teriam sido diferentes. Se conseguisse reprimir as angústias, mandá-las embora como se nada fossem, se não fosse da maneira que era quando não havia pessoas para observá-lo...

— Eu… precisei resolver umas coisas antes de descer. — murmurou ao se sentar. A porta travou ao seu lado e, por segundos, apenas as respirações são audíveis. — Deveria ter avisado que demoraria mais um pouco, desculpa.

Pela primeira vez naquela noite, seus olhos encontraram os dele. Não é como da primeira vez, em que uma curiosidade excêntrica foi deliberadamente alimentada pela ilusão instigante de modelo inacessível. Também não é como da segunda, onde a frustração por não ser correspondido em suas intenções ganhou voz para depois ser substituída pelo prazer de saber que o interesse era recíproco.

A luz vermelha do painel reflete em ambos os rostos, eles estão aconchegados pelo calor que sai do aquecedor. Baekhyun se sente arder. É como se naquela troca de olhares pudesse se perder e nunca mais achar seu caminho de volta para a superfície. Respirou fundo, o ar saiu pesado pelo nariz. Temeu que houvesse a possibilidade das batidas do coração descompassado serem escutadas.

— Só dessa vez. Na próxima, eu sumo. — Chanyeol fala em um tom mais manso. Naquela luz, sua pupila tornava-se uma só com a íris. Queria ter passado mais tempo olhando-o, perdendo-se em cada pequeno detalhe até que nada mais fizesse sentido, mas ele voltou-se para frente, após virar a chave de ignição. — Ia te levar pra um lugar incrível, mas como não temos muito tempo agora, vai ter que se contentar com algo mais simples.

— Que pena. — ele coloca o cinto de segurança e, quase como um reflexo, retorna para Chanyeol. — Vai ter que me mostrar esse outro lugar na próxima vez, então.

Chanyeol estava sério, exercendo certo esforço nos braços para manobrar o carro para fora da vaga. Seu cabelo não estava para nenhuma direção específica, o que o leva a pensar que estavam antes por baixo do boné escuro de sempre. Nunca havia se sentindo tão tremendamente atraído por particularidades tão específicas e simples. Parecia estar perdendo a cabeça, de tão fascinado que parecia ao mínimo que o modelo fazia.

Quando escutou a fala de Baekhyun, ele deixou uma risada nasalada e curta sair. O carro saiu do estacionamento e ganhou velocidade na rua deserta.

— O que te leva a acreditar que haverá uma próxima vez? — a pergunta soa ácida, ainda que outras com um teor parecido já tenham surgido enquanto conversavam por mensagem. Lembraria de não deixá-lo esperando se houvesse uma próxima, para não receber as consequências disso de maneira parcelada.

— O jeitinho como você me olha, talvez? — atreveu-se a dizer, sentindo o canto dos lábios puxando em um quase sorriso pretensioso.

Soube que o deixou sem palavras pelos próximos segundos terem sido preenchidos pelo ronco discreto do motor. Os lábios do maior crisparam, como se estivesse segurando algumas palavras que teria despejado caso não pensasse duas vezes. Uma reação deveras adorável, Baekhyun se permitia pensar. Quase sentiu-se mal por causar tanto constrangimento a ele.

— Você viaja, Byun. — soltou, desconcertado. Adorou a maneira como os lábios dele moveram-se na intenção de dizer “Baek”, mas a parte racional recorreu ao seu sobrenome.

Temendo um possível acidente decorrente a aquela distração, preferiu nada mais dizer e manter a atenção presa na janela, enquanto Chanyeol dirigia pelas ruas bem iluminadas de Cheongdam.

O rádio foi ligado quando passavam pela Ponte Dongho e  _ Palette  _ da IU preencheu seus ouvidos. Era uma boa música, aquela. Definia bem a estranheza de encontrar-se em algum lugar entre os vinte e os trinta. Toda vez que a escutava, sentia-se viajar para dentro de si mesmo. Permitiu-se cantar passagens que lhe agradava, acometido por uma timidez boba, que veio com a constatação de que o modelo era seu único ouvinte. Chanyeol se segurou, mas acabou sorrindo largamente e virando por dois segundos, se deparando com a visão de Baekhyun enrugando o nariz para atingir uma nota mais aguda que, na verdade, não existia na versão original.

O corte da testa ainda lateja. Ele sente, cada vez que para a cantoria ou ergue as sobrancelhas. Contudo, naquele momento, Baekhyun se sente vivo e eufórico pelas razões certas. As luzes amarelas da ponte oscilam sob eles pela velocidade e Chanyeol parece mais que especial por, finalmente, estar abandonando, aos poucos, as barreiras que criou. Conseguia ver, no brilho entusiasmado dos olhos bonitos; as inseguranças que afligiam seu coração não teriam vez, não naquela noite. Nada seria mais justo do que também dar a ele uma versão de si que não está afetada pelas angústias passadas.

[...]

Do outro lado da ponte, o cenário é bem diferente do que estava acostumado a ver.

Apesar de ser bairro vizinho de Hannam-dong, Oksu-dong não é nada extravagante. Na velocidade em que estavam — pouca, se considerada a anterior — não enxergava mais que borrões pela falta de iluminação. Chanyeol estacionou pouco próximo da margem do rio, e então, a paisagem noturna ganhou um pouco mais de nitidez.

— Esse é o lugar? — questiona, destravando o cinto de segurança. O fim do ronco discreto do motor traz uma quietude incômoda.

— Sim. Ninguém vem aqui às quase quatro da manhã.

Baekhyun olha ao redor, compreendendo imediatamente o porquê. Estavam no lado esquerdo da pista que leva até os bairros de Gangnam-gu, alguns quilômetros de distância do declive que dá para o Rio Han. No mínimo, é questionável estar em um lugar assim tão tarde, independentemente dos motivos. Acabou se lembrando do comentário inoportuno que Minseok fizera, na última vez em que as circunstâncias os obrigaram a ocupar o mesmo espaço. Não estavam sequer próximos das montanhas das redondezas, entretanto, o lugar era tão remoto quanto. Foi inevitável não comparar as duas situações, por mais distintas que parecessem, e se perguntar se seria o próximo Kyungsoo da lista.

_ Achou que fosse especial, de algum jeito. _

O último pensamento o fez suspirar numa sensação amarga de desnorteamento. Se sentiu envergonhado e inseguro, um verdadeiro idiota, por perceber que esperava de Chanyeol algo diferente do que ele gostaria de lhe dar. Se tivesse parado no começo, refletido sobre todos os pormenores do que vinha sentindo e deixado de lado a intuição falha, talvez, pudesse ter evitado a culpa e o desapontamento o assolasse de maneira tão devastadora.

Para Baekhyun, ele ter correspondido ao seu flerte por mensagem, ter o ligado e demonstrado o  _ mínimo  _ de interesse, foi o indicativo de que estava se envolvendo em algo diferente; que, finalmente, encontrou alguém em quem pudesse confiar. Mas toda história tem dois lados. Ele pode sim, estar completamente caidinho e perdido pelo modelo, mas isso não significava que seu interesse é recíproco na mesma intensidade. Apesar de moedas terem dois lados, dificilmente possuem a mesma impressão.

__

— Sem querer ser um babaca, mas por que esse lugar? — soou ríspido, mas dessa vez, não sentiu culpa alguma nisso. A ideia de ser só mais um caso não parava de importuná-lo, assim como a culpa de querer ser algo a mais. Lhe parecia que a vida decidiu dar um troco pelas diversas vezes em que fez alguém esperar por algum sentimento de si. A testa latejou em resposta à preocupação. — Não tem ninguém aqui porque não é o lugar mais romântico do mundo, sabe. Além de ser sinistro pra caralho.

— Sabia que diria algo. — Chanyeol sorri enquanto tira o cinto, tão injustamente bonito que Baekhyun desvia o olhar, frustrado. Seria mais fácil encarar a noite, como fazia no passado, se não fosse tão fodidamente atraído por ele. — Vem, vou te mostrar algo. Talvez ainda me julgue depois, mas aí já é problema seu.

Ao abrir a porta, a primeira coisa que percebe é o forte odor de mato. Criou uma aversão irreparável pelo cheiro devido aos anos do ensino médio, quando ainda morava com os pais, no interior de Bucheon.

Durante o verão, era impossível suportar as aulas, e ele não estava falando só das de educação física. Como o orçamento do governo nunca chegava para aquelas bandas e nenhum fundo de arrecadação chegou a ser grande o suficiente para comprarem um ar condicionado, a única opção para não sofrerem ainda mais pelo calor era deixar as janelas abertas. Em seus pesadelos, ainda consegue escutar o grito incessante das cigarras e sentir o odor, uma mistura de suor de adolescentes na puberdade com mato.

Deu a volta com uma careta de desconforto no rosto, parando ao lado do Chanyeol, que o esperava encostado no carro, de braços cruzados.

— Não parece tão assustador assim, de longe. — volta a falar quando Baekhyun se encosta ao seu lado, em silêncio. — Quando estou lá, do outro lado, me sinto observado o tempo todo. As pessoas enchem a boca pra dizer que me admiram, mas eu não consigo acreditar em nenhuma delas. O que caralhos pode se admirar, além da aparência, em um modelo que só aparece em programas de comédia meia boca? — ele solta ar pela boca, como em um riso que fica entre o desespero e a tristeza. — A porra de um estereótipo, Baekhyun. É isso o que eles acham que eu sou.

Surpreso pela sinceridade bruta, Baekhyun vira o rosto em direção de Chanyeol. Ele não move sequer um músculo. As luzes dos prédios refletem em seus olhos e mostram uma linha fina, quase imperceptível, de lágrimas que estava segurando. Ficou constrangido, inevitavelmente.

Havia acreditado em um boato idiota, ao invés de deixar-se conhecê-lo para tirar suas próprias conclusões, assim como todos faziam.

— Não é diferente comigo. — admitiu, deixando as inseguranças anteriores serem esquecidas. Chanyeol confiava nele, por isso estavam ali, tão longe de casa. — Vejo os comentários que fazem sobre mim no Twitter. Sempre falam como se realmente me conhecessem, e isso tudo me incomoda bastante. Tipo, eu mal apareci na televisão. Não faço esforço pra mostrar quem eu sou, mas sim o que quero que pensem de mim.

— É uma droga. — Chanyeol suspira.

A maneira como virou o rosto na direção de Baekhyun, mirando-o com os olhos felinos levemente espremidos pela sombra de um sorriso, derrete por inteiro seu coração. É redundante dizer que ele estava tão bonito agora que chegava a doer, mesmo com o cansaço sendo demonstrado na lentidão de suas piscadas inconstantes.

É compreensível que estivesse dessa maneira, afinal, até horas atrás estava em Kyoto, trabalhando duro em um ensaio fotográfico para uma marca de cosméticos japonesa e respondendo algumas perguntas para o canal do Youtube deles. Tinha experiência de veterano, com certeza estava acostumado a carga excessiva e cruel de trabalho, que se estendia num ciclo infindável de idas do aeroporto para estúdios, câmeras e repórteres que nem sempre agem com o profissionalismo esperado. Contudo, continuava sendo apenas um ser humano como qualquer outro. Seu corpo exige o mínimo de descanso para voltar a funcionar em seu cem por cento novamente. Não poderia julgá-lo por estar ignorando os sinais que o organismo mandava, não quando também fazia isso tão bem.

— Mas me diz, o que faremos que exige tanta privacidade assim? — perguntou, soando divertido e leve por ter deixado surgir um sorriso largo no rosto.

— O que? Acha que eu te trouxe aqui pra ser cúmplice de um assassinato?

— Não, que isso Chanyeol. Assassinato não. Talvez, uma ocultação de cadáver. Você não parece ser o tipo que chama pra matar porque — aproxima o rosto do ouvido alheio brevemente. — prefere fazer isso sozinho. — sussurra, rindo pela própria estupidez e também fazendo-o soltar uma gargalhada.

— Bom saber que causo uma boa impressão, mas não, nada de crimes por hoje. Só achei que seria uma boa hora pra me redimir por ter saído daquele jeito, logo no seu aniversário.

Um “oh” escapa de Baekhyun. De fato, não foi nada legal ter subido naquele palco, cantado a música que fez para Chanyeol e ter criado expectativas de uma noite incrível para, depois, ele fugir de si. Mas entendeu quando ouviu a explicação de sua fuga. Já havia sido displicente o suficiente ter ido lá, quando deveria estar se preparando para mais uma viagem. Embarcaria para Jakarta ainda naquela noite, e quando tivesse terminado o ensaio programado, seguiria para cumprir o resto da agenda no Japão.

— Poderíamos ter ido pra sua casa. — comentou, movido pela preocupação com o bem estar do modelo. Foi uma frase ambígua, portanto, não o culpou por ter arregalado os olhos ligeiramente, provavelmente maliciando o que dissera. Empurrou-o para o lado com o ombro, o assustando. — Não me olhe assim, não quis dizer nada demais. Só sugeri porque sei que mora em um condomínio que é blindado contra  _ sasaengs _ e, além disso, porque você tá morrendo de sono. Se estivéssemos lá, poderia te fazer um cafuné até você dormir.

É inegável que Baekhyun se diverte mais do que deveria em deixá-lo sem jeito, como agora ele estava. A iluminação parcial não é capaz de esconder a maneira como ficou vermelho nas bochechas, e seu olhar caiu no chão, inquieto e nervoso. Era tão diferente da postura, muita das vezes, agressiva que erguia para defender-se do mundo, que não pode evitar de sorrir bobo.

A sensação de não precisar ser sugestivo para desestruturar alguém é nova e, definitivamente, melhor. Passou tanto tempo conhecendo corpos antes de conhecer as pessoas que neles habitam que havia se esquecido do quanto momentos como aquele são preciosos. Talvez, por se tratar de Chanyeol ali, a mercê de uma timidez que nunca lhe foi pertencente fosse ainda mais especial; ou também porque, pela primeira vez, não esperava terminar nos lençóis alheios no fim da noite.

Quaisquer fossem os motivos, sentiu a euforia anterior retornar, intensa e implacável. Segurou o queixo dele, impedindo dele desviar o olhar novamente. Acabou por subir os dedos pelo rosto, acariciando gentilmente a linha perfeita da mandíbula que tanto admirou, secretamente. Se odiaria para sempre caso estragasse tudo com um de seus comentários sexuais. Percebeu, por ser nada discreto nesse quesito, que Chanyeol fazia um tremendo esforço para desviar das vezes em que deixava subentendido que queria algo mais intenso que uma mera conversa — não de maneira que negasse por completo a ideia. Era mais como se quisesse provocar, mas se impedisse no último segundo, deixando no ar uma promessa ainda mais inquietante do que se tivessem trocado um  _ sexting  _ ou nudes. Baekhyun não entendia, mas também não insistia no assunto.

Ele  _ queria _ Chanyeol, com todo o significado que a palavra querer pode abranger, mas apenas o que lhe fosse dado de bom grado, o que ele  _ escolhesse _ dar.

— Você se arrependeria. — murmurou o modelo, a voz soando mais grossa por ter usado um tom mais baixo. Quase fechava os olhos, embalado naquele carinho simplório, porém, significativo. — Eu me apego bem fácil.

— Eu nunca me arrependo de nada. — falou com firmeza, subindo a mão mais ainda e embrenhando os dedos no cabelo dele, como não sabia que desejava fazer. Ao notar que os fios estavam ásperos, imaginou-se passando creme de hidratação neles. O pensamento o faz sorrir. — Mas duvido muito que isso aconteceria. Você sempre foge de mim.

Se sente, contraditoriamente, meio arrependido pelas últimas palavras. Um clima tenso chegou de maneira tão súbita e repressora que sentiu a necessidade de recolher a mão, ainda que sua vontade fosse de continuar com elas passeando do rosto para o cabelo de Chanyeol por uma eternidade inteira. Ficou ansioso, pelo jeito que ele recuou um passo. Sua intenção ao trazer o assunto não foi, de maneira alguma, exigir explicações. Apenas estava curioso, — e um tantinho frustrado, por assim dizer — pois ninguém antes o negou com tanta veemência e, ao mesmo tempo, continuou lhe dando corda necessária para manter-se interessado.

— Posso ser sincero? — Chanyeol pergunta, hesitando.

— Pensei que já estivesse sendo.

— E eu estou. — responde no mesmo segundo, incisivo e um tanto perdido. — Você me assusta. Tipo, pra caralho.

Baekhyun fica atônito, pela primeira vez, sem fala diante de Chanyeol. Sente algo ruim se alastrando feito incêndio pelo peito, comprimindo a passagem de ar, deixando-o ofegante. Detestava tirar conclusões precipitadas sem escutar toda a história,  _ mas caralho _ , o que ele disse foi pesado demais.

— Como? — demonstra parte de sua confusão, tentando, com muito custo, sustentar dentro de si a ideia de que houvesse outra explicação além da óbvia.

Se sente como em um  _ dejavu _ , pois os olhos dele parecem querer atravessá-lo, tão sólidos quanto concreto.  _ Agora sim, é como da primeira vez. _ Foi dessa maneira que Chanyeol o encarou, quando tinha a blusa desabotoada no banheiro do camarim. Ainda que sentisse uma palpitação irregular e acelerada no peito, estava receoso em tentar algo. Não queria ser invasivo.

Para sua surpresa, o modelo se aproxima por conta própria; apoia as mãos na parte de cima do carro e Baekhyun fica preso entre os dois braços, se sentindo menor que seus um metro e setenta e quatro. Era estranho, pois sempre esteve na posição de desarmar, e não de ser desarmado. Incrivelmente, não só estava gostando, como desejava ficar sem suas defesas mais vezes.

Sentiu a pele arder com o pensamento irracional que cruzou a mente e, antes que pudesse se dar conta do que fazia, puxou Chanyeol pelo quadril e colou o peito ao dele, o resto do corpo seguiu pelo mesmo caminho. Ele pareceu surpreso, mas não menos propenso a continuar imprensando- contra o carro. Inclinou a cabeça para trás, os lábios entreabertos como em um convite.

_ Ou quase isso. _

— Tem a ver com a mensagem que me mandou quando estava em Jakarta?

A pergunta soou como um banho de água fria. Só percebeu que a respiração de Chanyeol batia em seu rosto quando ele se afastou, minimamente. Só Deus sabe o quanto queria ter beijado ele. Estava tão entregue, como nunca esteve por ninguém, mas, não podia simplesmente acatar ao que ele demonstrava querer por ações; pelo menos, não mais. Talvez estivesse sendo estúpido novamente, mas dessa vez só se envolveria se o modelo dissesse, com todas as palavras, que também o queria.

— Eu li antes de você apagar, então nem tente negar. Achei que se não falasse sobre, uma hora ou outra você tocaria no assunto.

A mensagem em questão, ele recebeu em uma noite que saiu mais cedo das aulas. Estava rolando o feed do Twitter enquanto esperava Junmyeon, e acabou lendo pela barra de notificação. Estava escrito, objetiva e claramente:  _ “eu tenho tanto medo de te desapontar” _ . Não há interpretações cogitáveis que justificasse de outra forma, se não a mais óbvia possível. Optou por não comentar que havia lido, mas tentou compensá-lo com mais da sua atenção — como se ele já não tivesse o suficiente de Baekhyun antes. Talvez, seja até por isso que o homem tenha se assustado. Que caos.

— Falar sobre isso complicaria as coisas. Acho que um dia vou acabar estragando tudo e você vai saber na hora, mas por enquanto, vamos só... só esquecer isso. — ele pede sem jeito, mal sabendo o que fazer com as mãos, que tirou de cima do carro ao recuar. — Não quero colocar nosso lance em jogo.

Baekhyun revira os olhos, ficando pela primeira vez irritado.

— Não vou esquecer porra nenhuma. — diz ao perder a paciência de vez, dando um passo à frente. A noite toda, ficou acuado com a sensação de estar pisando em ovos. Foi paciente e esperou, com toda a calma que poderia ter, que Chanyeol se abrisse. Era injusto que só ele estivesse jogando limpo e se preocupando em deixar o outro confortável, quando estava ao ponto de ficar triste de tão ofendido pela falta de consideração alheia. — Você prometeu pra mim, lembra? Que não ia mais segurar nenhuma vontade. Que droga, Chanyeol! Era o nosso acordo!

Baekhyun se afasta, puxando as mechas da franja para trás e pensando que  _ merda, havia gritado com ele. _ Nunca foi o tipo de babaca explosivo que berrava, mas dessa vez, foi como se não tivesse opção. Solta um muxoxo angustiado, sentindo o machucado da testa soltar um filete de sangue, que escorregou rapidamente pela lateral do rosto.  _ E ainda tinha mais essa. _

— Eu sei que prometi. — Chanyeol parece estar chorando, e agradece por estar de costas. Não se perdoaria, caso tivesse feito ele chorar. Era para ser apenas uma conversa fácil e despretensiosa, uma recompensa pelo tempo que não passavam juntos.  _ Mas havia estragado tudo.  _ — Não é como se você tivesse me pedido em casamento com aquela música nem nada parecido, mas... Pareceu sério.

Ele estava tentando, embora parecesse estar sofrendo. Foi o bastante para fazer Baekhyun se sentir menos sozinho. Escutou o tênis se arrastar pelo pavimento, para mais perto. Quando ergueu a cabeça, Chanyeol estava na sua frente, parecendo tão quebrado que não evita em encher-se de culpa. Mais uma vez, influenciado pela imprudência destemida de sua natureza inconstante, buscou pelas mãos dele; segurou-as com firmeza, e concluiu que estavam tão trêmulas quanto as suas.

— Eu sou um idiota. — fala mais para si mesmo do que para Chanyeol. — Às vezes parece que minha cabeça funciona de um jeito diferente, como se eu não fosse normal. Tenho tanta certeza disso que nunca disse pra ninguém, porque sei o quanto essa merda é problemática.

— Você tá sangrando. — a voz treme pelo espanto, deveria estar se questionando quando se machucou.

— Se está com medo, saiba que tudo o que eu fiz foi pra poder chamar sua atenção. Sei que não tenho mais dezesseis anos pra tá sendo tão infantil, mas olha... — perdeu a linha do raciocínio, apertando os dedos grossos entre os seus, como se tal ato pudesse trazer a força necessária para continuar. — Isso é quem eu sou. Escrevi uma música pra um cara que mantive contato por mensagens, simplesmente porque quis. Não satisfeito, ainda convenci meu manager e toda a equipe que fez a apresentação do meu aniversário ser possível a me deixar cantar. Se eu tivesse falhado, ou simplesmente não fosse bom o suficiente, teria perdido a minha liberdade artística. E tudo isso porque não consegui segurar dentro de mim o que venho sentindo por você.

O vinco no meio das sobrancelhas de Chanyeol mostravam o quanto ele deveria parecer um louco agora, após botar tudo para fora. Mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando recuperar a pouca distância que antes viera com tanta naturalidade. Suspirou aliviado pela aproximação ter sido não só aceita, como também recíproca. Encostou a testa na dele, aproveitando um pouco da sensação de estar perto ao ponto de que se inclinasse mais um pouco, acabaria encostando os lábios aos dele.

— É por isso que você me assusta. — sussurrou, deslizando a pontinha do nariz pela bochecha de Baekhyun, em um carinho torto. Sentiu a nuca arrepiar-se, e os dedos serem apertados com firmeza naquele entrelaçamento desajeitado. — Tudo o que sai da sua boca parece uma declaração.

— Tem algum problema nisso? — quase encostou a boca na dele ao mexer o rosto minimamente.  _ Céus. _ Se perdesse o foco, acabaria o diálogo antes mesmo de ter conseguido ouvi-lo.

— Eu gosto pra caralho. — ele admite, sorrindo. — Mas me assusta, porque nada na minha vida dura muito, Baek. Acho que já deve ter escutado uma coisa ou outra, é impossível que não tenha nessa altura do campeonato. As pessoas sempre falam muito sobre as meias verdades que escutam, mas estão todas erradas. Esses caras não passam pela minha cama, eles passam por aqui — leva a mão de Baekhyun para o próprio peito. — e fazem o que bem entendem, porque acham que tem o direito. Por muito tempo, me certifiquei que continuasse desse jeito porque eu acreditava... — segurou o fôlego, hesitando novamente. A batalha que trava internamente para se conter já está perdida, então continua: — Acreditava que não fosse digno de ser mais do que a noite de alguém.

Baekhyun aquiesce em silêncio, levando a outra mão até o rosto de Chanyeol. Passa o polegar gentilmente pela bochecha, deitando a palma no maxilar. Ele não parecia feliz por ter dito aquilo. Há uma insegurança intrínseca e não verbalizada em seu olhar, assombrando todas as futuras decisões e fazendo ele sentir como se não merecesse o mínimo. É visível o esforço que faz para rejeitar tudo para, simplesmente, ser honesto com Baekhyun.

Era uma luta dele, e  _ apenas _ dele. O que podia fazer, como um mero espectador que serviu de gatilho para o conflito, é passar a segurança necessária para que continuasse; para que pudesse, no fim, mostrar a ele que era muito mais do que seu passado tentava fazê-lo acreditar.

— Tem medo de que eu esteja só de passagem? — murmura ao pé do ouvido, não resistindo a tentação de arrastar os lábios preguiçosamente dali até o fim da mandíbula definida. Chanyeol estremece e nada responde, apenas concorda com um som. — Não posso te prometer nada agora, mas posso dizer que não quero fazer estrago nenhum aqui. — apertou a camisa onde a outra mão ainda repousava. — Muito pelo contrário. Tô rendido por você. Até o início dessa noite, morria de medo de que não sentisse o mesmo.

Chanyeol sorriu afetado, e Baekhyun o admira atenciosamente. Ele parece resplandecer, como se aquele mero puxar de lábios fosse a cura de todos os seus problemas. Ansiou pelo dia em que isso se tornasse uma verdade, ainda que tivesse dentro de si uma certeza cruel de que nada nunca seria solucionado assim, tão facilmente.

— Se você planeja quebrar meu coração, tá indo pelo caminho certo.

Poderia rebater o comentário, mas seu olhar recai justamente nos lábios cheinhos que havia evitado a noite inteira. Sorriu ladino antes de findar aqueles meros centímetros existentes entre eles. A boca encaixou na dele fácil, como se fossem certos um para o outro desde o começo. Demorou-se em selinho carinhoso, aproveitando da maciez dos lábios de Chanyeol tão bem quanto podia. Repetiu duas, três, incontáveis vezes antes de aprofundar.

_ Ou, ao menos, foi o que tentou fazer. _

__

Chanyeol apartou o contato, rindo de como ele se colocou na ponta dos pés para tentar retomar o beijo.

— O que foi? — pergunta, abrindo os olhos.

Soube imediatamente o motivo quando sentiu a ponta dos dedos tocarem a testa com cuidado, afastando as mechas acinzentadas sem seu consentimento. Queria poder ter dito algo, mas a voz morreu antes de deixar a garganta ao deparar-se com a preocupação palpável de Chanyeol.

— Como isso aconteceu?

— Era o que eu tava resolvendo antes. — responde sem pensar e, em seguida, se desespera por não saber por onde começar a explicar o corte. Uma lacuna vazia preenche o lugar na memória onde a resposta deveria estar. — Foi um acidente, na sala de treinamento.

Chanyeol pareceu acreditar, felizmente. Continuou passando os dedos ali, numa tentativa de limpar o excesso de sangue que já secava no rosto de Baekhyun.

— Deveria ter me contado antes, olha só pra isso. — reclama, estalando a língua nos dentes e meneando levemente a cabeça em desaprovação. — Vai te deixar uma cicatriz enorme. Sabe o quanto é difícil conseguir um contrato tendo uma dessas?

— Imagino como deve ser, por isso, te dou o privilégio de cuidar de mim. — declarou divertido, mordendo o lábio inferior para tentar não sorrir tão largamente com a sugestão. Estava, como disse antes, completamente rendido. Não esconderia nem omitiria nenhum de seus pensamentos, quando sabia ser correspondido. — Pra facilitar, pode me levar pra sua casa. Não me importaria de passar o resto da madrugada do seu lado.

— Admiro a coragem que teve pra se auto convidar, de verdade, mas já tivemos o bastante um do outro por hoje. Preciso de um tempo pra pensar em tudo e com você sendo... Você, isso não rola. Então, faz o favor e vê se anda logo. Vou te levar pra casa.

Achou que Chanyeol estivesse brincando, mas ele não estava; o empurrou pelos ombros até que entrasse por conta própria dentro do carro. Baekhyun tentou protestar, reclamar da suposta frieza do tratamento que estava recebendo, e é claro, dizer que ainda tinham algum tempo para ficarem juntos antes do sol nascer. Porém, suas tentativas de fazê-lo mudar de ideia saíram de maneira desastrosa. Concluiu isso ao perceber as mínimas mudanças em sua expressão, que variavam de um comprimir de lábios para evitar um sorriso para um bater inquieto dos dedos grossos — e agora manchados de sangue, ainda que tivesse o visto limpando na barra da camiseta — no volante.

Seu plano era continuar sendo inconveniente e insuportavelmente chato até que Chanyeol decidisse estacionar e calá-lo aos beijos, mas não demorou muito até perceber que também estava tão cansado quanto ele. Apoiou a testa no vidro, observando a luz oscilar no próprio colo enquanto faziam o caminho de volta para Cheongdam. Não demorou até as pálpebras pesarem e, sem esforço algum, cair no sono.

Quando acordou, estavam ao lado da portaria dos dormitórios e o céu já mostrava alguma claridade.

— Ganho um beijo de despedida, pelo menos? — perguntou no último minuto, já com a porta do carro aberta e a perna esticada para descer.

Chanyeol ficou pensativo; olhou de todos os ângulos possíveis pela entrada e saída da rua, tentando achar algo ou alguém que lhe parecesse suspeito. Baekhyun, um pouco impaciente, puxou a gola da camiseta dele e colou a boca na dele. Foi tão bom quanto lembrava de ser, e perguntou-se se conseguiria viver seus dias sem aquela sensação, agora que a conhecia. Passou a língua no lábio inferior numa tentativa de aprofundar, e pensou ter escutado um suspiro. Não teve tempo para concluir se foi real ou não, pois foi prontamente afastado pelas mãos de Chanyeol.

— Não ouse me mandar mensagem antes de ter dormido pelo menos umas cinco horas, entendeu?

— Digo o mesmo pra você, meu amor. Vê se descansa.

Atreveu a inclinar-se rapidamente para sussurrar as últimas palavras e, de maneira infantil, roubar um último selinho. Desceu do carro rápido por temer ouvi-lo reclamar, mas soube que Chanyeol gostara tanto quanto si ao vê-lo sorrindo, poucos segundos antes de fechar a porta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHEHHEHE O BAEKHYUN eu sou completamente boiola.  
> Agora nós temos uma playlist que vai ser atualizada de acordo com o que acontece na fic: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1K6krN42UEslp5TDGZBu1X?si=N2gqStK5TjSrLeyva6solg  
> Me digam ai nos comentários o que acharam!!! Lembrem-se de que qualquer palavrinha incentiva o processo desse lado aqui. Pra spoilers, comentários sobre como tá o andamento dos próximos capítulos e muitos tweets fanfiqueiros sigam @/shinobiddesu no twitter.


	4. "Só você pode ver".

Com o rosto virado para cima, Baekhyun encara o teto do estúdio com olhos imóveis, tão perdido nas memórias que parece inacessível ao mundo. As lâmpadas laterais oscilam de um azul cobalto ao magenta incandescente, repetindo-se no mesmo padrão incessante e tornando o lugar onde a mente estacionara mais interessante. Pensou sobre o sorriso de Chanyeol, em como seus olhos pareceram brilhar numa felicidade ingênua e plácida em plenas seis da manhã. Esboçou um sorriso mínimo, sem perceber.

Fazem, pelo que contou, quase duas semanas desde que isso aconteceu. Já era tempo de sugerir um novo encontro. O coração ardia de maneira quase literal pela falta da euforia que fez as horas escorrerem feito água sobre eles. Queria vê-lo novamente, se demorar mais em beijos do que em conversa, apesar de amar escutar o timbre rouco da voz cansada e não conseguir parar de olhá-lo por muito mais que meros minutos. Tinha certeza de que se fechasse os olhos conseguiria retornar para aquela noite. Os detalhes, dos quais se apegou por passar mais tempo que o recomendado lembrando, estavam vividos como se houvessem acabado de acontecer. Seria bom se deixar cair naquela terrível tentação, perder horas sonhando e ansiando por mais, no entanto, evitou de fazê-lo. Não podia simplesmente abandonar a produção do mini álbum para refletir sobre sua atração irremediável por Chanyeol. Todos estavam trabalhando como loucos para que tudo ocorresse bem, e seu dever, como o cantor e compositor, era entregar as composições que ficou devendo.

Na primeira semana, ainda que estivesse cansado, forçava-se a pegar o celular uma ou duas horas antes de entregar-se ao sono e dedicava esse escasso tempo livre para Chanyeol. As mensagens que trocaram anteriormente pareciam coisa de criança próximas das ligações extensas, preenchidas de risadas e conversa fácil que perduravam até que um dos dois estivesse há poucos instantes de dormir — quase sempre era Baekhyun, apesar de ser Chanyeol quem nunca para em uma cidade por mais que dois dias.

Sempre achou que era o tipo de cara que detestava chamadas, pois quando era mais novo, — deveria ter entre dezesseis ou dezessete — passava muito tempo reforçando para as garotas com quem saía o quanto lhe tirava os nervos ser interrompido de seus joguinhos online. Elas tendiam a ficar ou tristes ou furiosas, nunca compreendiam o porquê e quase sempre discutiam. Na época, não entendia como podiam se sentir tão ofendidas por algo que julgava ser normal, mas agora, as compreendia como ninguém. Não se trata sobre ter afinidade ou não com o recurso, mas sim, querer escutar a voz de quem se gosta no pé do ouvido, ainda que para comentar sobre trivialidades, como costumava a fazer com Chanyeol.

Nada lhe dava mais prazer, depois de um dia inteiro quebrando a cabeça ao tentar traduzir os sentimentos para palavras e sentenças que comportassem o formato exigido por Mq, do que simplesmente deitar na cama de solteiro com o celular no ouvido para tentar compreender todas as preocupações e frustrações corriqueiras na vida de Chanyeol. Apesar de ser seu trabalho e ele amar compor e cantar como não amava a mais nada, não deixava de ser cansativo pela repetição da rotina e das horas que passava pensando, escrevendo e reescrevendo, em busca da perfeição que o produtor procurava. Com Chanyeol, não haviam exigências nem pressão, apenas a vontade genuína de fazê-lo sorrir e dar algumas risadas para esquecer o caos que, às vezes, a vida profissional se tornava.

Lembrou-se da noite passada, em que quase não conseguiu cumprir com aquele propósito mínimo que criou para sentir-se útil. Chanyeol estava abalado, e soube disso muito antes dele contar o motivo. A voz estava baixa, quase como se ele não quisesse falar. Descobriu, não muito tempo depois, que estava chateado — e com motivos — pela edição de foto absurdamente antiética e racista da W Korea, revista para qual tinha feito um ensaio em conjunto com a Acqua di Parma.

_ “Você tinha que ver aquela monstruosidade de Photoshop, Baek. Foi cruel _ . _ ” _ A voz dele tremeu, pois estava verdadeiramente nervoso. Baekhyun largou o caderno e a caneta que segurava na cama, se pondo inteiramente presente em escutá-lo.  _ “Mexeram tanto no meu rosto que fiquei parecendo um europeu miscigenado. Sei que maioria dos modelos nem deve se importar, inclusive, devem até incentivar esse tipo de comportamento, mas... Nunca me senti tão humilhado. As coisas não deveriam ser desse jeito, não mesmo.” _

Ele não dissera nada. Nenhuma palavra, em nenhum idioma falado no mundo inteiro, conseguiria descrever — ou confortar — a dor de ter a identidade étnica apagada tão trivialmente.

Não saberia como reagir, caso estivesse na mesma situação. Suas preocupações em ambiente de trabalho eram contrárias às de Chanyeol, mas não da maneira que imaginou, no primeiro momento. Enquanto só desejava que todos gostassem de si, que nada de estranho ou constrangedor acontecesse e estragasse a animação que tentava transmitir à cada um dos envolvidos nas atividades diárias, Chanyeol está disposto a fazer o completo oposto para que suas opiniões fossem ouvidas. Era como em  _ Ice Queen _ ; eram como fogo e gelo. Polos diferentes que acabaram se atraindo naturalmente, em situações atípicas.

— Qual é, a letra é divertida. As garotas vão adorar.

De repente, a fala de Jongdae o traz de volta para o momento atual. Abaixou um pouco o rosto, o suficiente para conseguir enxergar o sorriso enorme que o amigo dava para Mq, que por sua vez, não parecia lá tão satisfeito assim. As sobrancelhas ralas estavam franzidas e quase cobertas pela touca cinza, que sempre esteve sob os fios escuros, em todas as vezes que se encontraram para trabalhar.

— “Eu aposto” — ele leu, com uma das mãos segurando displicentemente a folha onde a letra de Baekhyun estava. — “Nós estamos destinados, eu vou te pegar.”

— Nunca ouvi palavras mais tocantes. — a ironia de Jongdae deu as caras, fazendo o produtor revirar os olhos e virar a cadeira de rodinhas para a janela, olhando além do painel de controle e dos computadores ali dispostos. — É poesia moderna, amor jovem, coisa que na sua idade não é... recorrente.

— Isso não tem nada a ver comigo, Chen. Essa porcaria não tem parâmetro de conceito pra ser posta no mesmo álbum que  _ Ice Queen _ .

A crítica deveria ter afetado Baekhyun, afinal, passou horas refinando cada estrofe, se dedicando em cada linha. Não poderia simplesmente agir com indiferença ao ter seu trabalho chamado de porcaria, como se ao menos estivesse presente no estúdio. Queria conseguir, no mínimo, chamar-lhe a atenção; mostrar alguma insatisfação, sair do estado de letargia e apatia em que a mente havia o trancafiado, tão de repente. Poderia culpar a sensação de tonteira que o acometeu, mas isso em nada ajudaria. Na verdade, o quanto menos pensasse sobre o assunto, melhor seria, em sua opinião. Já foi difícil driblar a insuportável dor da fome, que o assolou nas primeiras horas do dia e que, gradativamente, foi desaparecendo enquanto outras coisas se tornaram mais dignas de sua atenção. Se deixasse que o incômodo tomasse conta de seus pensamentos, eles se tornariam fortes e convincentes ao ponto de fazê-lo comer e bem, isso era o que menos queria.

— Podemos tentar outra, então. — se pronunciou, determinado a se distrair para não voltar a pensar no jejum intermitente ao qual estava se submetendo, em busca de resultados mais rápidos. Isso nem deveria ser sua prioridade, no momento, mas foi um jeito que encontrou de diminuir um pouco aquela voz terrível do fundo da cabeça. Não conseguiria trabalhar em paz caso se sentisse perturbado e impotente. — Tenho outra composição que tá pela metade. Podemos trabalhar em cima dela, se te deixa mais feliz.

— Baekhyun, estava quase convencendo ele! — Jongdae suspira, levando ambas as mãos até os fios ruivos em frustração. — Olha, você goste ou não,  _ Betcha _ vai estar no álbum. A inconstância que você pontuou é variação, e não é algo ruim pra quem tá começando. Baekhyun não pode estrear com um mini álbum cheio de músicas similares, precisamos dessa mistura que ele tá querendo fazer, vai atrair outros públicos.

— Você está certo. — Mq diz, pela primeira vez sorrindo, o que faz parecer uma piada. — Mas e a constância dele como artista?

Dessa vez, quem suspira é Baekhyun. Aquele diálogo não teria um fim, e se tivesse, não seria nada bom. Tanto Jongdae como Mq são teimosos e orgulhosos como ninguém que antes conhecera. O melhor amigo não se daria por vencido pois defendia o que acreditava até o fim e, ao menos que quem discordasse dele fosse o próprio Lee Sooman em pessoa, não cederia por pouco. Seria uma característica de se invejar, se não soubesse tratar-se do mais puro e egocêntrico narcisismo, movido pela satisfação de saber que estava certo e nada mais. Já Mq, nem se movesse céus e terra ficaria satisfeito com algo que fizesse. Sua experiência no campo musical é evidenciada através de uma arrogância estoica e pouco empática. Isso não é só frustrante, como também chato e nada encorajador. Estava  _ mesmo _ tentando seguir seus conselhos profissionais, e seria bom se seu esforço fosse notado de vez em quando.

No exato momento em que olha de relance para a porta, ela é aberta; os outros não percebem, pois ainda estão muito envolvidos na discussão que passou a ganhar mais nuances do que só o mini álbum no qual estavam trabalhando. Não viram quando Irene colocou apenas o rosto para dentro da sala, sorrindo como se tramasse algo e, por consequência de notar Baekhyun atento em si, alargando-o mais ainda.

— Tinha esquecido de como você encara as pessoas. — uma vez que estava dentro do estúdio, com as costas na porta já fechada atrás de si, ela diz. — É assustador.

Irene está linda, não muito diferente do que costumava a ser na frente das câmeras e no Instagram. O cabelo preto cai nos ombros descobertos, já que as alças da blusa azul ficavam pouco acima do antebraço. Uma corrente fina cintila no pescoço ao mínimo respirar, eram do mesmo material que os brincos pequenos, que Baekhyun só notou por ela ter posto uma mecha displicente atrás da orelha.

Deveria ter parecido chocado ao escutar o que pensava de seu olhar, por um momento, pois ela acabou rindo. Jongdae e Mq, que até então discutiam do outro lado do estúdio, tomaram consciência de sua presença.

— Quê? — Mq pergunta, confuso. — Quem chamou ela?

— Nós estávamos te esperando! — A expressão no rosto de Jongdae acende. Ele apoia os braços na mesa que os dividia da parte onde Baekhyun estava, sentado naquela postura desleixada que por mais que tentasse, não conseguia mudar permanentemente. Teve a decência de fechar um pouco as pernas ao menos, pensando que talvez Irene se sentisse incomodada pela visão deselegante. — Especialmente o Baekhyun. — sorriu tendencioso ao mencioná-lo. — Estávamos conversando sobre ter uma opinião feminina sobre a letra, daí ele sugeriu que eu te chamasse.

Baekhyun sente o rosto mais quente e o pescoço formigar, principalmente quando nota o restante da simpatia evaporar dos olhos redondos, dando lugar a surpresa e, não muitos segundos depois, a decepção.

_ Inacreditável. _ Essa é a única palavra que encontra para definir o que Jongdae acabara de fazer. É inacreditável, que ele tenha pego todo o bom senso do qual sempre se orgulhou, junto do comprometimento artístico que, tecnicamente, havia desenvolvido ao longo da carreira, e mandado aos ventos por aquela infeliz ideia fantasiosa e,  _ no mínimo _ , antiética. Como se não fosse o bastante, ainda fez parecer que havia sido combinado, ao dizer que estava esperando por ela.

Ficou perplexo por mais tempo do que deveria, o que certamente denunciou seu desentendimento do assunto. Não estava nem um pouco inclinado a deixá-la mais constrangida do que já estava, portanto, balançou a cabeça em concordância, engolindo o ódio desenfreado que ameaçava sair de seus pensamentos para palavras concretas.

— Seria bom escutar o que tem a dizer, sunbae. — tentou soar profissional, apesar de tudo. Talvez assim, ela visse com os próprios olhos o que Jongdae havia feito com os dois, e não apenas com ela. — Mq diz que não devemos colocar no álbum porque não combina com Ice Queen, muito menos com o conceito que é... Um segredo ainda.

— É, isso mesmo. — balança as duas mãos para expressar a magnitude do assunto. — Um grande segredo de estado. Não podemos contar nada.

— Olha, eu tô indo mijar. — Mq anuncia, levantando abruptamente de onde estava. — Quando decidirem que querem começar a trabalhar, mandem uma mensagem.

Ele atravessa o cômodo, deixando claro sua insatisfação ao bater a porta que, teoricamente, não deveria fazer som algum ao fechar-se. Era uma dessas antirruídos de estúdio, coisa cara e bem construída. Pelo visto, não era a prova da frustração de Mq.

Se antes uma tensão começava a dar indícios de que os assombrava, agora, ela é estável e sufocante, do tipo que é tão palpável que se sente a aflição em cada respirar hesitante, todo pequeno e mínimo movimento. Foi impossível para Baekhyun não direcionar um olhar mais preocupado para Irene, ao ver seu desconforto transformando-se no mais puro acanhamento. Seu olhar estava baixo e uma expressão pesada tomava conta do rosto. Parecia-lhe que avaliava a situação em que estava, indecisa entre permanecer ou, simplesmente, sair pela mesma porta que o produtor. Seria compreensível, caso ela escolhesse a última alternativa.

— Então...  _ Noona _ , chegou a escutar minha primeira música?

Talvez, fingir que não havia nada de errado não fosse a melhor das escolhas, contudo, foi a maneira que encontrou para tentar reconquistar algum conforto. Depois, se tivesse a oportunidade de ficar a sós com ela, ou por mensagem direta no Instagram,  _ ou de qualquer outra maneira _ , tentaria encontrar um jeito de se desculpar pelo o que aconteceu; demonstrar o quanto estava profundamente decepcionado com aqueles que escolheu trabalhar, além de que também tiraria um tempo para repreender Jongdae e, pela primeira vez, impor algum limite na amizade que, até então, nunca enfrentou dias difíceis.

—  _ Noona _ ? — os ombros relaxaram quando a pergunta indignada deixa a boca rosada de  _ lip tint _ , os olhos redondos dobrando de tamanho, quase como se desejassem engolir Baekhyun pelo que acabou de dizer.

— Eu... Disse alguma coisa errada? — pergunta, um pouco assustado pela reação contrária a qual esperava.

— Sempre é errado falar sobre a idade das mulheres, Baekhyun. Tá lembrado de como ela me bateu na última vez que fiz isso não? — o ruivo pergunta, como se fosse uma certeza empírica. Baekhyun continua sem entender onde havia errado, e entende menos ainda a maneira como ele meneia a cabeça para si, com decepção.

— Kim Jongdae, se não tem nada a acrescentar, deveria aprender a ficar calado. — ela o repreende, soltando um longo suspiro antes de voltar a falar. — Só... Nada de honoríficos, tá bom? Me chama de Joohyun.

— Ok, eu... — Baekhyun hesita, nervoso por tê-la desagradado. Coçou a nuca, tentando encontrar as palavras que careciam no interior da mente ansiosa. — Me desculpa por isso. Não foi minha intenção te ofender.

Apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas e o queixo nas mãos, ao passo em que mantinha o contato visual, tão honesto que chega a transluzir parte do âmago. Queria que ela visse que estava sendo sincero, que considerasse não o julgar como, muito provavelmente, deveria julgar Jongdae e Mq. Achava que eram bons colegas, dentro do que é esperado numa relação entre artistas da mesma empresa. Se esbarravam por aí numa frequência notável, e apesar de nunca terem trocado meia dúzia de palavras quando restavam apenas eles, era evidente o respeito mútuo que sentiam ao trocar olhares tímidos e duradouros, sorrisos gentis e cumprimentos educados. Considerava Joohyun como deveria ser, como sua  _ sunbae _ . Jamais iria querer desrespeitá-la com um comentário tão inocente.

Ela mantém o olhar fixo e a mandíbula travada, inflexível e pouco comovida. Nunca poderia culpá-la, sequer, julgá-la pela escolha. As palavras são coisas traiçoeiras. No momento em que estão dentro da cabeça, tem pertencimento e cores próprias. Não o comprometem, chegam até a serem inofensivas; mas no segundo em que são expostas no plano físico, saindo propositalmente da boca para os ouvidos alheios, tudo muda. Interpretações, quando precipitadas ou errôneas, são capazes de distorcer  _ qualquer coisa _ , e isso vai de escrituras sagradas a falas mal colocadas. Deveria ter sido mais diligente na escolha delas, afinal, enquanto está ali, sentado, sente o impacto delas na boca do estômago vazio.  _ Ele mudou por conta de palavras também. _ Se há alguém que deveria ser mais cuidadoso por compreender como comentários perduram e machucam, como eterno lembretes das falhas visíveis e invisíveis, este alguém é Baekhyun.

— Que seja. — ela, por fim, murmurou, se deslocando para o lado da mesa onde Jongdae estava. — Não importa quantos anos passem, vocês sempre vão ser os mesmos babacas.

Observou Joohyun se acomodando na cadeira de Mq em silêncio, sem coragem nem vontade de repensar e recolocar o que dissera. Ela já estava irritada e pouco parece se importar para a composição, pela maneira afoita que pegou a folha, assustando Jongdae, que a segurava até então. Nessa altura do campeonato, não há nada que possa fazer que não fosse piorar a condição em que estavam. Seria tolo tentar e correr o risco de arruinar mais ainda o dia.

Escolheu infiltrar a mão para dentro do bolso, pegando o celular esquecido numa tentativa de se dispersar e, com sorte, sentir-se menos estressado. Talvez parecesse o moleque irresponsável que todos acreditavam que ele era, mas isso pouco importava. Naquele fatídico dia, todos, sem exceções, foram desagradáveis e faltaram com a educação. Tinha o direito de ser feliz, pelo menos por alguns minutos, enquanto conversava com Chanyeol.

Pensar nele fez o peito esquentar num aperto agridoce e gentil, tão cheio de saudade que chega a ser vergonhoso, visto que não aconteceu nada demais entre eles e tudo o que Baekhyun tem para se lembrar é a sensação dos lábios macios pressionados contra a boca, a imagem meio nublada de quando entreabriu os olhos e o viu encarando de volta.

_ Não era nada demais, entretanto, por ser Chanyeol, parecia ser absolutamente tudo. _

Estava se tornando um maldito clichê graças ao modelo e, o pior disso, — ou quem sabe o melhor — é que não conseguia se importar. Toda vez que ficava pensativo durante as conversas, quando se sentava no carro de Junmyeon com os fones de ouvido ou ao sorrir sem nenhum motivo aparente, Chanyeol surge em sua cabeça, assombrando-o com a sutileza presente na adorável timidez. Pegava-se, quase que a todo instante, digitando mensagens que nunca antes cogitou mandar a alguém, perguntas bobas que vão desde o simplório  _ “você já comeu?”  _ ao estúpido e, considerando que estavam geralmente separados por milhares de quilômetros, inútil  _ “que horas volta para o hotel?” _ . Sempre ria de si mesmo ao reler, achando que estava sendo deveras  _ cringe _ e que, uma hora ou outra, o comportamento seria apontado e o faria passar vergonha. Prometia que tentaria parar, porém, bem lá no fundo, longe de todas as convicções das quais tinha certeza e total controle, sabia que não era tão simples assim. Já estava perdido e mergulhado tão fundo que é impossível não demonstrar como se sente, e sabia que para Chanyeol era igual, que era recíproco.

Ainda no calor das lembranças, Baekhyun se surpreende ao ver que havia uma mensagem não lida. Geralmente, sempre sente quando celular vibra no bolso, parte por sempre estar contendo a ânsia de tê-lo em mãos e, em outra parte, por sempre estar aguardando uma notificação específica, de nome e sobrenome mais que bem conhecido.

> **Chanyeol:**
> 
> Só você pode ver.
> 
> [foto]
> 
> [ 7:07 PM ]

O riso sai em um sopro, audível e afetado. Antes que perceba, já está com o polegar em cima da foto, clicando para vê-la por completo. Mordeu inconscientemente o lábio inferior, como se de alguma maneira o ato refreasse o desejo que o acometeu tão de repente, mudando a ingenuidade do que sentia para desejo como da água para o vinho.

De longe, podia dizer que aquela era a foto mais ousada que Chanyeol enviou. Desde o início, Baekhyun esteve consciente de que o modelo é estupidamente lindo. Sabia dos ângulos que ele utilizava para realçar a beleza de cada traço no rosto, assim como também sabe que o corpo, quase sempre debaixo de moletons grandes e jaquetas, parece ter sido esculpido pelas mãos de um artista grego, dada a quantidade de músculos e das proporções invejáveis, que endossavam a ideia de que fora planejado no mínimo dos aspectos. Contudo, ainda assim, sente o ar escapar pelo mero vislumbre da pele bronzeada pelos dias que passou na Indonésia, em pleno início de verão.

Chanyeol está no cenário de algum estúdio de fotografia. Há pessoas no fundo então, muito provavelmente, estava em uma pausa ou coisa do gênero. Tirou a foto em frente de um espelho de parede, uma das mãos segurando o celular e a outra dentro do bolso da calça social do terno caro. Seria só mais uma de suas outras fotos fora de contexto, se não fosse pela ausência de uma blusa, por debaixo do blazer. O abdômen trincado estava exposto, brilhando com a luz de um holofote lateral que não foi desligado.

Ele estava, em outras palavras, um tremendo gostoso.

> **Chanyeol:**
> 
> Está com as mãos ocupadas demais pra me responder?
> 
> [ 7:15 PM ]

Não soube dizer bem pelo que estava esperando depois de receber uma foto como aquela, mas sabia dizer que estava cada vez mais surpreso, quase como alguém que nunca teve flertes sexuais na vida. Deu uma olhada por cima do celular, desconfiado. Como esperava, Jongdae ainda estava amuado e Irene séria e quieta, lendo. Foi o que precisou para que se permitisse responder.

> **Baekhyun:**
> 
> Nunca estou ocupado demais pra você, amor.
> 
> Achei que já soubesse.
> 
> [ 7:16 PM ]
> 
> Só estava me perguntando aqui sobre essas pessoas no camarim.
> 
> Não sou o único que pode te ver, eu acho.
> 
> [ 7:17 PM ]

Ok, por mais que estivesse certo e um número considerável de pessoas transitassem no fundo da foto, talvez essa não seja  _ bem _ a mensagem que ele esperava receber em troca, além de também não ser a mais provocante que já mandou na vida. Na verdade, agora que relê, vê até certa insipidez no tom, como se estivesse mal humorado ou desinteressado o bastante para não se esforçar em devolver na mesma moeda. Ficou ansioso ao ver que Chanyeol visualizou e continuou lá, online.

— Não é ruim. — Joohyun diz, mas Baekhyun ainda está compenetrado na tela do celular, longe de dar a atenção necessária. — Podemos trocar uma palavra ou outra pro inglês pra seguir o formato bem...  _ diversificado _ — ela dá ênfase à palavra, irônica. — do estilo musical, mas no geral, está ótimo. Parabéns pelo trabalho, estrelinha.

> **Chanyeol:**
> 
> Ok, ok.
> 
> Esqueci que o que você tem de lindo também tem de exigente.
> 
> [7:17 PM]
> 
> O que acha dessa?
> 
> [foto]
> 
> Tenho quase certeza de que foram poucos os que viram...
> 
> [7:18 PM]

Uma fisgada na virilha faz Baekhyun prender o ar nos pulmões. Dessa vez, Chanyeol está dentro de um banheiro, completamente sozinho. A mão que não segura o celular abaixava a barra da calça onde o cinto, antes devidamente afivelado, pendia aberto. O espelho terminava onde a parte que mais queria ver permaneceu oculta, e o sorriso cretino estampado no rosto dele parece zombar de si.

> **Baekhyun:**
> 
> Exigente é a última das coisas que eu sou, mas...
> 
> Espelho pequeno, não acha?
> 
> [ 7:18 PM ]
> 
> **Chanyeol:**
> 
> Um pouco.
> 
> Não percebi enquanto tirava a foto.
> 
> [ 7:18 PM ]

Baekhyun sorri. Tem certeza de que Chanyeol sabia muito bem do tamanho do espelho e, no entanto, resolvera fazer-se de desentendido.

> **Chanyeol:**
> 
> O que acha de ver pessoalmente?
> 
> Sei que tem trabalhado muito, e que eu também ando ocupado...
> 
> [7:19 PM]

> **Baekhyun:**
> 
> Saquei, eu meio que tenho o direito de desperdiçar seu tempo livre.
> 
> Se soubesse disso antes poderia ter adiado esse encontro há uma semana.
> 
> [7:19 PM]

— Baekhyun!

O grito de Jongdae não só decepa a linha de raciocínio, como também faz com que quase chegasse ao chão, devido ao susto. Se ajeitou na cadeira, bloqueando a tela do celular e voltando sua atenção para os dois, que continuavam lhe encarando com total indignação.

— Gostei do que Joohyun sugeriu. — “ _ pelo menos, da parte que ouvi” _ ele pensa, desconcertado como se tivesse sido pego em flagrante. _ —  _ Pode fazer a alteração.

— Olha, eu estou cansada. — Ela suspira ao falar, pondo ambas as mãos sobre a mesa. — Vamos só encerrar por hoje e chamar isso de um dia de trabalho, ok? Pode me procurar  _ diretamente _ se precisar de mais algo, Baekhyun. — acentua, sem medo do que pudesse soar para Jongdae. — Acho que o trabalho que está fazendo é realmente bom. Sei que a pressão era diferente de quando estava fazendo isso só por diversão, mas é basicamente a mesma coisa, então não tem porque criar pânico.

— Vou tentar. — responde, aliviado por Joohyun estar sendo solícita, apesar de tudo. — Muito obrigada pela ajuda, acho que nem Jongdae e nem Mq teriam pensado nos detalhes que você apresentou.

— Não foi nada demais. — ela sorri. — Só... não deixe qualquer pessoa pôr as mãos em algo que é tão seu. Sei que está começando e que tudo o que quer é agradar, mas essa é a sua música. Só por ser suas palavras, seus sentimentos, tem sua assinatura e personalidade ali. Isso é essencial pra um artista que compõe as próprias músicas. Não deixe ninguém que não demonstre querer ajudar  _ de verdade  _ dizer como deve fazer seus lances,  _ capiche? _

Nunca pensou que pudesse se sentir abraçado por algo que alguém dissera, contudo, tinha essa sensação latente no peito enquanto retribuía o sorriso gentil. Joohyun, diferente de si, tem domínio sobre as palavras que bota para fora. Desejou poder retratar-se, tanto por aquele dia quanto pelas primeiras impressões que tivera tão precocemente quando se conheceram, e que levaram ele a acreditar em um estereótipo, que deturpou completamente a primeira investida dela de se aproximar, e a diminuiu por tão pouco. Joohyun é sim uma boa mulher, mas não por ser bela, nem por ter tido facilidades na vida, — seja pela aparência ou por ter vindo de família abastada — mas sim por ser dona de um coração tenro e empático, por ser alguém que vale a pena ser mantida por perto.

— Então... Nos vemos qualquer dia desses? Tipo... Fora dos corredores e das salas de treinamento. Por aí. — o último pensamento o faz sugerir, verdadeiramente interessado em vê-la mais vezes e assim, quem sabe, ser capaz de construir uma amizade.

Baekhyun tem o forte pressentimento de que deve se esforçar para conquistar sua simpatia. O momento em que estava, em que muitas pessoas ainda não sabiam seu nome, mas que já reconheciam sua voz e seu rosto, era crucial e determinante. Sejam os resultados das vendas do álbum bons ou ruins, nada nunca mais voltaria a ser o mesmo. Precisaria das pessoas certas ao seu lado, para que a incerteza do amanhã e os males da popularidade não o engolissem por inteiro, caso esta chegasse.

Joohyun pareceu ponderar, olhando desconfiada para Jongdae que, apesar de calado, tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas e a sombra de um espanto no rosto. Estava óbvio para os dois, que tipo de ideias longe da realidade se passavam na mente do ruivo, mas não havia muito o que se fazer.

— Quem sabe. — respondeu ao se levantar, contornando a mesa e virando uma última vez para olhá-lo e, por fim, dizer: — Minha agenda desaperta na próxima semana, mas a gente pode ir se falando pelo Instagram.

Quando a porta bate, Baekhyun tem que tapar os ouvidos pelo grito repentino e animado de Jongdae. Arrependeu-se de não ter acompanhado Joohyun.

[...]

Algo em estar nos bancos traseiros do carro de Junmyeon satisfaz e reconforta Baekhyun de um jeito que não sabia como começar a explicar. Poderia passar horas ali, ouvindo o som do tráfego vindo do lado de fora, praticamente afundado no couro branco ao relaxar os músculos enquanto conversava banalidades com o manager, vez ou outra rindo de algo que ele fala e vice versa. Era um dos únicos momentos em seu dia em que sabia pelo que esperar, e a sensação dessa certeza, diferente das demais que lidava, não queima nem é intensa, é apenas plácida; convidativa. Se sentia seguro, ciente de que seria ouvido sem julgamentos que o condenassem.

Talvez seja esse o motivo pelo qual colocou Junmyeon na posição de amigo sem pensar duas vezes. Pensou apenas no conforto, não no que era concreto e visível, na ambiguidade de suas ações — ou, na falta delas — que o levavam a crer, vez ou outra, que não o conhecia por completo.

Junmyeon era sim, um homem agradável. De longe, o mais simpático dos  _ staffs _ e uma das pessoas que mais teve prazer em conhecer desde que chegou a Seul. Seja consequência da natureza ou da prática, ele consegue sustentar  _ qualquer _ assunto, por mais desinteressante ou sem importância que pudesse parecer. Uma verdadeira  _ social butterfly _ , na opinião de Baekhyun. No entanto, não é tão falante quanto pessoas tidas como comunicativas eram. Normalmente, está mais disposto a ouvir do que falar. Nunca pensou sobre o que poderia significar, até se atentar a maneira como ele fica quieto em situações que, naturalmente, as pessoas tendem a expressar suas opiniões, como na noite que saíram com Jongdae e Minseok. Era esperado que dissesse algo, — ao menos, Baekhyun esperava — qualquer mísero posicionamento, por mais errôneo, desrespeitoso ou desapontante que pudesse ser. Mas ele apenas escutou,  _ calado. _

Acabou estalando a língua nos dentes em impaciência quando o latejar entre as têmporas retornou com força, parecendo querer arrebentar o crânio de dentro para fora, tamanha pressão que sentia na parte frontal da cabeça. Não sabia que essa seria a etapa seguinte às tonturas. Provavelmente não saberia como agir se estivesse ciente dessas consequências negativas, — se é que há uma maneira certa de se agir — no entanto, era melhor do que apenas esperá-las chegar, sem conhecimento do que estava a mercê.

— Você está bem? — a voz de Junmyeon rompe o silêncio, de repente. — Não disse nada desde que deixamos o estacionamento.

_ Deja vu.  _ Baekhyun olha para o retrovisor interno e lá está o olhar cansado do manager, as mesmas olheiras que arriscava dizer estarem melhor que duas semanas atrás. Da primeira vez que escutou aquela fala deixar o mais velho, estava confortável o suficiente para dizer o que se passava em sua cabeça — até porque na época seus conflitos eram menos complexos — sem nenhum filtro ou cuidado com o conteúdo de seus pensamentos mais sinceros. Esteve disposto a confiar, pois sabia que seria acolhido. Mas, agora, não consegue sentir-se dessa maneira. Algo havia mudado. Não no carro, muito menos em Junmyeon ou na amizade relativa e conveniente que mantinham.  _ Algo havia mudado dentro dele. _

— Preciso que me deixe em um lugar. — disse, checando o espelho a tempo de ver as sobrancelhas do manager mexerem minimamente, como em um pequeno estranhamento. Era de se esperar, afinal, raramente pedia favores pessoais. — Parque Dokseo, fica em Hannam-dong.

Ele assentiu, imparcial. Por um momento, Baekhyun pode crer que nada diria e que aquela seria mais uma das suas tentativas de fazê-lo falar, no entanto, não muito tempo depois, ele pergunta:

— Desculpa se estiver me intrometendo nos seus assuntos, mas não acha que está tarde demais pra ir tão longe? O caminho de volta pode até ser mais rápido no início da madrugada, mas continua sendo um pulo enorme entre Cheongdam e Hannam-dong. — Junmyeon parece ter cautela ao dizer, como se pisasse em terreno desconhecido. Era estranho, porque Baekhyun achou ter dado todas as aberturas possíveis durante todo esse tempo. Agora que reparava, era como se tivessem voltado às primeiras semanas após o  _ debut _ , quando tinham nenhuma intimidade e uma vontade aparente de fazer a dinâmica entre manager e artista funcionar tão bem quanto poderia. — Acho que deveria descansar, bem sabemos como é insuportável ver Jongdae tão animado em plenas uma e meia da tarde. É melhor estar preparado.

— Disse para Chanyeol que o encontraria hoje.

Mesmo cheio de receios e medos, Baekhyun disse.  _ Simplesmente disse. _ Não deu ouvidos para os pensamentos incertos, muito menos ao fato de que Junmyeon, declaradamente, não gostava nem um pouco de Chanyeol. Fez o que fez por impulso, pelo querer e nada mais. Talvez seja verdade o que confidenciou ao modelo naquela noite e nada do que dissesse chegaria a causar arrependimento, mas também, talvez, acabasse conhecendo um pouco desse sentimento pela primeira vez. Tudo dependia da reação do manager.

Um trovão particularmente alto ressoa do lado de fora. As chuvas típicas do início de verão parecem ter enfim chegado ao distrito de Gangnam-gu justamente naquele dia, em que tinha um lugar mais que especial para ver alguns pontos brilhantes no céu abissal de Seul. Era quase como uma imposição do tempo aos seus planos. Sentia-se tão aflito que o corpo tremia em resposta.

— Não sabia que eram próximos. — o tom é casual, quase aprazível, mas Baekhyun não consegue se convencer de que é natural.

— É recente. Nos conhecemos melhor nesse último mês.

— Bom... — pela primeira vez, Junmyeon pareceu não saber como responder. Ele abre a boca algumas vezes, hesitante, e as sobrancelhas arqueadas dizem muito sobre o pane generalizado que o cérebro estava sofrendo naquele momento, ao tentar encontrar algo para dizer sem soar como uma intromissão ou uma ofensa. Desejou, ainda que não houvesse um sentido para isso, que ele cometesse algum deslize, que deixasse sair o que verdadeiramente pensava. Era seu único amigo fora Jongdae, e esperava que ele fosse um pouco melhor do que o ruivo. — Isso é... Bom.

— Qual é, Junmyeon. — ralhou, deixando a irritação falar por si. — Você tem que parar de se segurar e dar respostas falsas quando estiver a sós comigo, sério, se não vou começar a ter uma impressão errada sobre nossa amizade. Nosso nível de intimidade não é lá essas coisas, mas acho que é o bastante pra você me dizer o que realmente está pensando.

O sinal fechou antes que atravessasse a avenida para o acesso à ponte Dongho. Pelo movimento do outro lado ser lento, soube que não haveria escapatória. Um silêncio conflituoso pendeu no ar, pesado e nada reconfortante. As primeiras gotas ligeiras e fortes da chuva torrencial, que estava prestes a desabar sob a cidade, se chocaram contra o vidro do carro.

A verdade sairia, seja ela qual fosse.

Junmyeon se vira no banco do motorista e o olha diretamente, diferente de todas as outras vezes em que ali conversaram. As olheiras parecem mais escuras e sérias, quase mórbidas. Perguntou-se onde diabos havia as conseguido, já que pouco saíram juntos nas últimas semanas — nada além do rotineiro empresa-dormitório e vice e versa.

— Opinião profissional ou pessoal?

Sentiu o estômago revirar, mesmo não havendo nada dentro deste por um tempo consideravelmente longo.

— A pessoal primeiro. — escolheu sem nem mesmo ponderar sobre. Para ele, era mais importante saber se tinha um amigo ou um manager consigo. Ou, se fosse realmente sortudo, se tinha ambos.

— Não há nada de errado nisso. — respondeu rapidamente, o que leva Baekhyun a concluir que sim, ele estava se segurando esse tempo todo para não deixar nada escapar. — Nunca diria uma palavra se você não tivesse me perguntado, porque sei que privacidade na vida de  _ idols  _ é algo sagrado. Além de também ir contra o que acredito, isso de se intrometer. Muitos gostam e se aproveitam da profissão, você sabe, mas  _ não _ é o meu caso. — enfatizou, preocupado como nunca vira antes. — Respeito demais o que faço pra me permitir ser menos do que profissional. Só que como é você quem está perguntando, digo que não é nada além do normal. Vocês trabalham na mesma empresa e estão se conhecendo, é só isso.

Entendia o que Junmyeon queria dizer. Para ele, que conhecia ambos os artistas como pessoas e não meras figuras públicas que aparecem com frequência na televisão e na internet, era apenas isso. Contudo, não podia se dar ao luxo de acreditar na simplicidade que uma frase assim trazia. Seria  _ tudo _ antes de ser simples.

Fora as próprias barreiras emocionais, que tanto Baekhyun quanto Chanyeol tem que enfrentar para estarem cem por cento presente um para o outro, há uma determinante ainda maior e complicada com a qual teriam que lidar uma hora ou outra, por mais adiantamentos e pormenores que houvessem, se dessem certo como um casal e decidissem levar para frente:  _ o público. _

Evitava pensar sobre, pois já era delicado o bastante o que tentavam sustentar em meio às rotinas ocupadas, onde poucas duas ou três horas de sono fazem diferença nos resultados do dia seguinte. Estava sendo uma experiência incrível, cheia de descobertas e sensações que perdurariam dentro de Baekhyun por uma infinidade antes de encontrarem seu fim. Era suspeito dizer que estavam indo com calma, porque para Baekhyun, todos os relacionamentos passados aconteceram de maneira rápida e intensa. Talvez essa fosse a velocidade em que as coisas costumam a acontecer para todos, e só estava achando novo por nunca ter se permitido ir devagar. De qualquer modo, a ideia de que pudesse estragar aquele ritmo no qual estavam cadenciados — como quase o fez na margem do Rio Han — ao jogar suas preocupações precoces o assustava.

Mesmo escolhendo se deixar levar, de olhos fechados para qualquer realidade que pudesse interferir aquele momento que parecia único em sua vida, sabia o que aguardava não só a ele, mas a todos que trabalham com entretenimento no país. A exposição da vida privada, por mais que tardasse, chegava para todos, seja pela  _ Dispatch _ ou por  _ sasaengs _ .

Como poderia ser inocente e acreditar que  _ era apenas isso _ quando o mundo inteiro faria disso um escândalo?

— E a profissional? — perguntou, pouco antes de Junmyeon voltar-se para o volante.

Ele espera até estarem no início da ponte para voltar a falar:

— Reze pra que ninguém descubra.

Não precisou dizer mais. Baekhyun captou o que ele diria muito antes de o fazer. Existiam expectativas muito, mas  _ muito _ grandes em relação ao trabalho. Não só do público, mas também dele próprio. Esperava ser mais do que competente, mais do que dedicado. Queria se expressar através da música, se permitir ser tocado antes de chegar a tocar outras pessoas — e nesse último objetivo, Chanyeol estava sendo essencial.

No entanto, se ocupar com um caso enquanto ninguém conhece a pessoa por trás do nome Byun Baekhyun é perigoso. Estava em ascensão, era um dos cantores mais promissores da geração e tinha uma  _ fanbase _ consideravelmente grande para um novato. Isso interessava às pessoas, que mais cedo ou mais tarde, também começariam a se interessar pelo homem por de trás da voz única. Quando esse dia chegasse, tudo o que tentava construir na vida privada seria quase impossível de sustentar.


	5. Casual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sai do bloqueio! Gente que vergonha de ter demorado tanto, vocês me perdoem por isso. Não consigo escrever quando tô cricri das ideias (ainda mais pelos meus personagens também serem cricri das ideias). Obrigada a mari @poembaekyeori por ter betado!
> 
> Boa leitura!

**Capítulo Cinco: Casual.**

Baekhyun havia saído do carro de Junmyeon há mais ou menos cinco minutos quando recebeu uma mensagem de Chanyeol.

Estava encostado nas grades, um dos pés apoiado na mureta que as erguia, prestando atenção no movimento ao redor. Apesar de estar afastado do portão de entrada do Parque Dokseo e escondido na sombra de uma árvore bordô, cuja a copa impedia que os pingos pesados da chuva o alcançasse, continuava vigilante e cauteloso mediante a possibilidade de alguém reconhecê-lo naquele lugar inusitado e estranho.

As chances de isso acontecer, é claro, não eram lá tão grandes quanto acreditava. O Parque Dokseo não tinha como público alvo garotas adolescentes ou jovens adultas, que com certeza já devem ter visto o rosto de Baekhyun na timeline de alguma rede social ou escutado sua voz no single que toca cada vez que o casal principal daquela nova série da Netflix troca olhares mais intensos. É um lugar para crianças. Às vezes, para idosas de Cheongdam passearem com seus cachorrinhos de raça. Mas, definitivamente, não um lugar onde as pessoas o conhecessem.

Do outro lado da rua, as únicas pessoas que _talvez_ pudessem tê-lo reconhecido enquanto um idol, acabaram de passar para o outro lado do meio fio. Sinal fechado, carros e ônibus parados, aguaceiro que não dava trégua ricocheteando nos guarda-chuvas coloridos. Estavam de passagem, no caminho para o resto de suas pendências diárias ou para casa, num ritmo totalmente diferente do jovem que temia ser visto.

> **Chanyeol:**
> 
> Acabei me atrasando.
> 
> Vou ter que cortar parte do caminho pra não chegar tão tarde :(
> 
> Me desculpe por isso, prometo que vou compensar.
> 
> [10:39 PM]
> 
> Pedi um táxi pra você, deve estar chegando.
> 
> [10:40 PM]

Suspirou , um pouco desanimado pela noite não começar _exatamente_ da maneira que esperava. Queria ser um pouco egoísta e pedir para que passasse para pegá-lo, ainda que significasse demorar mais no trajeto e reduzir o tempo que teriam juntos. Sentia falta de observá-lo dirigir, sério e atento a qualquer outro carro suspeito a passar pela rua ou rodovia em que estivessem. Assim como também sentia falta dos olhos oblíquos de obsidiana negra, de quando o olhavam de relance, parecendo o desafiar silenciosamente para algo que nem mesmo ele tinha conhecimento. E de todas essas coisas, a que mais atormentava as memórias era a risada rouca. Toda vez que o som ressoava novamente no calor das memórias, lembrava de como foi cantar para Chanyeol. Nunca havia se sentido assim antes — Pelo menos, não por uma pessoa. Esse sentimento costuma a ser exclusivo para dos palcos; dos ínfimos minutos antes de começar uma apresentação, onde, dos bastidores, escuta os fãs chamando seu nome.

Queria tanto repetir aquela sensação que poderia passar horas a fio no banco do passageiro do Mercedes Benz explorando os acessos inóspitos de Seul, deixando que as preocupações e as obrigações, os staffs e trabalhos inacabados, se transformassem num espectro quebrado e distante, desimportante e incapaz de alcançar a bolha em que decidiram viver naquelas poucas horas disponíveis. Não haveriam olhos para julgar, nem a remota presença de uma alma viva para noticiar ao mundo o que fariam ou não. Seriam livres para ser, simplesmente, Baekhyun e Chanyeol; um homem de vinte e dois e outro que completaria vinte e seis daqui poucos meses, agarrando-se em passagens curtas de tempo numa tentativa de provar, a si mesmos, que ainda possuíam o mesmo privilégio que (todas) as pessoas normais.

A vontade ardia como se fosse uma forma de vida independente, mas, por mais que doesse, não iria permitir que conseguisse voz. Não nessa noite. Chanyeol vinha reclamando de um cansaço colateral há _semanas_. Jet lags intensos estavam lhe custando mais de vinte e quatro horas na fadiga, incluindo as que deveria estar descansando e aproveitando a estadia no país estrangeiro da vez.

Baekhyun notava a voz arrastada nas ligações, os olhos piscando lentamente durante as chamadas de vídeo e a frequência que, durante estas, era deixado falando sozinho por ele ter caído no sono. A agenda do restante do trimestre, apertada e com poucos intervalos decentes entre as viagens e os compromissos, deixava o desgaste físico e mental do modelo ainda mais evidente.

Reconsiderou o encontro noturno que teriam algumas boas vezes nos pensamentos. Talvez fosse melhor esperar por uma oportunidade melhor, um dia em que não estivessem exaustos e estressados, praticamente buscando um ao outro para um alívio momentâneo em meio ao caos da rotina. Mas antes mesmo da ideia parecer atrativa, caiu em si mesmo.

_Isso nunca aconteceria._

O estilo de vida que viviam não permitia que fossem mais flexíveis que isso. Eram figuras públicas tentando se manter relevantes enquanto, diariamente, eram passados para trás por outros milhares de artistas mais novos e mais talentosos. As poucas brechas entre um evento e outro, durante a madrugada, seria tudo o que teriam.

> **Baekhyun:**
> 
> Essas coisas acontecem, eu entendo.
> 
> Nos vemos lá, então.
> 
> [10:42 PM]

> **Chanyeol:**
> 
> Manda uma mensagem quando chegar.
> 
> Vou te mandar a senha pra destrancar a porta.
> 
> [10:42 PM]

Em um movimento sutil e ligeiro, ergueu as sobrancelhas, os polegares pairando sob o teclado como se desconhecessem as letras que deveriam procurar para formar uma boa sentença, de preferência, uma que ressoasse casualidade, afinal, _é casual._ Baekhyun pode ser um homem de detalhes, se sentir constrangido perante ao voto de confiança dado tão de repente, mas não pode negar que é o mais sensato a se fazer. Caso ficasse do lado de fora, aguardando sua chegada, seria visto e comentado e, em poucos dias, rumores nada graciosos correriam de boca em boca ao seu respeito. Contudo, ainda que mantivesse o pensamento fixo, tentando se convencer de que era perfeitamente normal e saudável e nada de passos grandes de uma vez só, a mensagem continuava a parecer um avanço — que ele desejava, no fim das contas, mas que deixava a figura que foi em um passado não tão remoto irrequieta e indignada o bastante para ter a audácia de bagunçar a linha tênue que separa os dois padrões de comportamento.

∙ ∙ ∙

Alguns minutos mais tarde, o táxi adentrou os portões do condomínio de luxo Un Village de Hannam-dong. Chanyeol mandou outras mensagens avisando que não demoraria, talvez até chegasse antes do que planejava. Não voltou a responder, com medo de que ele olhasse de soslaio para a tela de bloqueio por curiosidade e acabasse causando um acidente. Um pensamento deveras assustador, no entanto, bastante realista. Acidentes de trânsito aconteciam praticamente o tempo todo nas proximidades, além de que uma tempestade intensa assolava Seul naquele início de noite. Não gostaria de arriscar a sorte.

A quantidade de seguranças rondando a parte interna da entrada não era nada surpreendente. Os moradores — em sua grande maioria idols de longa carreira, figuras públicas e políticos, havia _dado um google_ por curiosidade — deveriam ter gastado uma pequena fortuna nas residências, o mínimo a se esperar, além do conforto, seria uma segurança e privacidade incorruptível. Por alguns instantes, achou que isso interferiria na entrada, mas foi como se fizesse mágica com o próprio nome. O disse apenas uma vez e, _voilá_ , portões abertos para recebê-lo.

Também foi relativamente fácil encontrar o apartamento certo, uma vez que o táxi o deixou no meio do complexo de casas duplex e prédios largos, com o corpo sendo encharcado dos pés à cabeça por não ter nenhuma viga ou árvore para protegê-lo da chuva impiedosa. Antes de precisar confirmar qualquer informação no Kakao Talk, — e dar curto-circuito no pobre Iphone 8 que comprara há pouco — avistou a piscina do apartamento de Chanyeol. O prédio dele é o único que comportava aquele tipo de luxo na varanda; o da residência do modelo, em especial, com iluminações na instalação que faziam a água cintilar em azul celeste, como em um filme de ficção científica.

A cada passo dado na direção certa, mais a incerteza antagônica crescia e o consumia. Enquanto digitava a senha extensa, com cuidado para não acionar nenhum sistema de alarme com algum erro de digitação no painel digital, a sentia se formando como algo físico, ocupando um espaço entre o peito e o estômago.

A tranca fez um som de três nuances ao destrancar. Ele girou a maçaneta, se enfiou lá dentro e, quando encostou as costas na madeira escura como terra, sentiu-se pequeno na imensidão do hall de entrada, como se fosse um boneco _Playmobil_. O estranhamento voltava a borbulhar fervorosamente. A folhagem de uma palmeira ráfia ao seu lado esquerdo, junto de um aparador minimalista de mogno e vidro — deveras redundante, em sua concepção, e bastante feio também — roçava em seu braço. Inclinou a cabeça para cima, olhando diretamente para o teto. O acabamento do gesso tinha arestas pontiagudas e estranhas que certamente só se encaixam em contextos específicos e excêntricos — contextos como aquele apartamento.

Voltou a olhar para os próprios pés. Os tênis encharcados vertiam água e molham o piso, criando uma dicotomia de mundos da qual receava se aprofundar nos pensamentos.

Nunca esteve na casa de ninguém com quem se envolvera, nem mesmo das namoradas do ensino médio — Não por falta de oportunidades, é claro. Sempre foram muito rápidos em requisitar a presença de Baekhyun, seja esta para contextos sociais ou, tratando-se dos mais desinibidos, sexuais. Desde que ambas as ocasiões estivessem dentro dos parâmetros de conforto que acabara por encontrar, após tentativa e falha, acertos e erros, ele não titubeava antes de aceitar.

Em todas as vezes que fez sexo, seja sóbrio ou bêbado, entediado ou descaradamente intenso, fora em lugares tidos como inapropriados; festas em casas de colegas, carros, estacionamentos vazios e banheiros sujos de balada. Eram sua zona de conforto; o lugar onde todas as coisas começavam, se desenvolviam e terminavam. Não exigia muito trabalho, além do que já estava cansado de saber. Mas adentrar o espaço pessoal de alguém era diferente, ia contra tudo o que tinha conhecimento. Talvez evitasse por, secretamente, temer que algum sentimento despertasse dentro de si e trouxesse uma penca de emoções que nunca teve que lidar. Ou por aversão de conhecer essas pessoas que vinham e iam com facilidade, quem sabe. 

Estaria em seu direito, mas não se tornava menos babaca, caso essa fosse a opção. De qualquer jeito, nunca pensou a respeito. Se deixava levar pelo que era instintivo, desde a determinação impensada ao medo e as inseguranças — e o medo, que tem formas mais concretas do que imaginava, dizia que não parecia justo, ficar diante de uma cama estranha que alguém se deita todos os dias para dormir. Onde, avaliando a pouco movimentada vida sexual das pessoas que conheceu em Bucheon, pouquíssimos homens e mulheres estiveram. Quem sabe, um gato preguiçoso se aconchegasse na ponta durante as horas mais tardias da noite. _Ou um cachorro._

Despertou dos receios ao escutar o barulho insistente das patas do animal batendo contra o assoalho. O poodle preto veio de algum lugar entre a varanda e o sofá cinza curvado, provavelmente um _puff_ de dormir. Saltitava tanto quanto as patas pequenas e curtas permitiam, no intuito de alcançar a primeira presença humana a fazê-lo companhia em, pelo que parece, horas. Provavelmente, Chanyeol dispensou a babá dele mais cedo, assim como as outras pessoas que cuidavam da propriedade em sua ausência.

— Toben! — Baekhyun chamou, praticamente caindo de joelhos no chão para recebê-lo. Ele não parecia se incomodar com o fato do cantor ser um completo desconhecido para si, já que pulou quase que de imediato no colo de Baekhyun, esticando o pescoço o máximo que conseguia para cheirá-lo por inteiro. — É um prazer te conhecer também. — disse docilmente ao receber uma lambida generosa no queixo, sem deixar de sorrir em nenhum momento.

Era _realmente_ um prazer enfim conhecer o melhor amigo felpudo de Chanyeol, apesar de todos os pensamentos ansiosos que marcaram e confundiram sua mente nos últimos minutos. Quando viu Toben pela primeira vez em uma chamada de FaceTime, Baekhyun ficou encantado. Amava cachorros, independente de ser poodle, yorkshire, labrador ou, como a grande maioria que vivia próxima a casa dos pais, vira-lata de cor caramelo. Ele simplesmente parava de responder por si no segundo em que batia os olhos em um, o que não demorou a ser comentado por Chanyeol. Ele passou bons minutos rindo da expressão desapontada de Baekhyun, quando Toben mostrou não dar a mínima para seus chamados.

Retirou os tênis e os deixou ao lado da porta, abaixo do terrível aparador. Com a presença de Toben em seu encalço, balançando o rabo e prestando atenção no mínimo dos movimentos, sentiu-se compelido a seguir em frente. Desceu os três inúteis degraus no fim do hall de entrada para a sala de estar, apreensivo por estar molhado, pingando, maculando o apartamento estupidamente requintado. Os padrões desenhados no painel de madeira escura, por trás da tv, — umas oitenta polegadas, ele imaginou, pois era ridiculamente enorme — eram bonitos, assim como os cristais dos lustres, os sofás cinzentos e curvados, sem vestígios de que alguma bunda humana estivera neles desde a aquisição. Era sublime, do teto alto ao chão, de uma ponta a outra.

_Baekhyun se sentiu encolhendo ainda mais._

A vibração do celular no bolso o trouxe de volta da terra obscura e nefasta para qual caminhava cegamente. A princípio, ele se deu conta de que estava todo presente; não só corpo e lembranças das atitudes passadas que vieram a moldá-lo enquanto pessoa, mas também os pensamentos e ações que estavam, aos poucos, o tornando em alguém diferente. Depois, soltou um suspiro pesaroso, tamanho o alívio sentido. _“Que bom”_ ele pensou, _“que essas coisas atolaram no passado”_ , sorrindo ao pegar o aparelho dentro do bolso. Não fazia isso para iludir-se ou enganar-se, — ele sentia a insegurança, o receio e a preocupação, então, não estava tentando fugir ou negar isso — nem por tratar-se de uma verdade plena e irrefutável, mas pelo desejo de estar certo e, realmente, essas coisas estarem sepultadas e esquecidas, incapazes de interferirem no que escolhia ou não fazer agora.

Por debaixo de uma camada fina de umidade no display, “Chanyeol” brilhava em letras brancas e garrafais.

— Se está ligando pra me dizer que mudou de ideia, tenho que te dizer primeiro que, infelizmente, é tarde demais pra isso. Toben já aprovou minha visita. Acho que podemos concordar que dentre vocês dois quem tem mais poder de decisão é ele, que me recebeu primeiro. — disse ao atender, girando nos pés descalços para encarar a porta deixada para trás. Por algum motivo, achou que a ligação fosse distração para que não notasse sua entrada sorrateira. Mas não havia nada lá, além do angustiante e estranho vazio.

— _Credo, Baekhyun. Pensei que já tivéssemos superado essa fase. Eu nunca teria coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas com você._ — Chanyeol respondeu, soltando ar em um riso mudo e incrédulo.

— Espero que pelo menos esteja no estacionamento, então. — disse, um pouco mais firme e sério que antes. — Não estou brincando. Realmente vou ficar chateado se souber que tá me ligando enquanto dirige. Um pouco mais do que ficaria normalmente, aliás, porque tá chovendo pra caralho e o trajeto que você tá pegando é perigoso.

— _Ficaria menos chateado se eu dissesse que tô passando por uma rua completamente deserta, bem longe do trecho perigoso?_ — Baekhyun discordou de imediato em um muxoxo descontente. — _E que tô quase chegando, então?_

— Vou desligar.

— _Não! Não faz isso, não._ — Chanyeol pediu, arrastando a voz. Comprimiu os lábios para evitar o sorriso pequeno de surgir, ainda que não houvesse ninguém para julgá-lo, além de Toben. — _Quero saber se tá tudo bem, foi pra isso que eu liguei. Não tenho culpa se você fala tanto que eu não tive a oportunidade de perguntar._

Afastou o celular do rosto por alguns segundos, cogitando finalizar a ligação sem demais explicações. Se ele levasse na esportiva, não seria de todo ruim. Mas a probabilidade de isso ser interpretado como um exagero dramático de discordância fez com que desistisse da ideia.

— Eu poderia encerrar essa ligação e deixar que a dúvida te corroesse.

— _Poderia, mas...?_

— Mas estou um pouco... — estalou a língua nos dentes, incerto se deveria ou não incomodá-lo. Decidiu que não seria insensatez, dada às circunstâncias, abusar um pouco da hospitalidade dele. — Digamos que abri uma versão miniatura do Rio Han na sua sala.

— _Por que não me surpreendo em saber que você anda sem guarda chuva?_ — ele soltou um riso rouco. Quase conseguiu vê-lo balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, desaprovando, mas também achando graça. — _Meu quarto fica no fim do corredor, à esquerda, pode ir lá se trocar. No closet tem um pacote fechado de cuecas, que fica... acho que do lado das prateleiras dos tênis novos? Não me lembro direito... Você vai ter que dar uma procurada. Ah, e quanto as roupas, não tenho nada novo do seu tamanho, mas se achar alguma coisa, fique à vontade para usar._

_“Do seu tamanho”._

Mordiscou a parte interna do lábio inferior, nervoso. A unha do polegar da mão livre começou a se arrastar contra a palma, não irrompendo a pele, como da última vez, apenas friccionando. Não conseguia pensar direito no que estava fazendo, — nem em como o movimento do polegar ficava cada vez mais rápido — repassando aquelas três palavras na mente, tumultuando toda a cabeça com deduções sobre o que ele poderia estar pensando do _seu tamanho._

Embora fosse a única pessoa pela qual conseguiu se afeiçoar em Seul, Chanyeol continua sendo um dos modelos mais promissores do país. Seu cotidiano é repleto de pessoas que, assim como ele, estão milimetricamente dentro dos padrões, enjaulados na bolha etérea da perfeição, vivendo alegrias e extravagâncias proporcionadas pelas portas que a beleza sublime abre. Seria desonesto, no entanto, tentar utilizar desse artifício para partir do pressuposto de que Chanyeol possuía um padrão elevado e inalcançável. O conhecera além da carcaça exposta publicamente e do comportamento instintivo de auto preservação; o cara era capaz de pensar — e com muita maestria — por si mesmo. Tinha valores sólidos o bastante para não permitir que ninguém, seja essa pessoa quem fosse, o impusesse o que fazer sem antes ter o ouvido preenchido com suas opiniões e achismos. Enquanto outros aspirantes a idols ignoravam e banalizavam questões complicadas, que já foram internalizadas e tidas como comum, Chanyeol, do jeito dele, fazia com que parassem o que estivessem tão empenhados a fazer para, simplesmente, observar as próprias atitudes com poucas palavras. Baekhyun era do tipo que ignorava. Não se sentia orgulhoso sobre o fato, mas tampouco envergonhado. Só não foi ensinado a pensar por si, e como consequência direta disso, acabou se tornando numa dessas cabeças vazias, facilmente influenciadas pela indústria e seus absurdos normalizados.

Acontece que Baekhyun, no auge dos pensamentos intrusivos, não estava se deixando levar por nada que não fosse real. Sabia que ele estava se referindo a ser maior. Não musculoso, não magro. Apenas maior e, por conta disso, suas roupas ficariam folgadas quando as vestisse.

O que incomodava era o que ficava subentendido quando Chanyeol se empregava a característica de ser maior, os pequenos detalhes por detrás das expectativas criadas na mente, sem seu consentimento consciente. Era cruel consigo mesmo pensar desse jeito, contudo, não é como se conseguisse evitar.

— Ok, entendido — respondeu, pensando em maneiras de contornar a situação mais tarde, caso visse algo próximo da decepção cruzando as entrelinhas dos olhos do modelo. — Mais algo que eu deveria saber?

De repente, silêncio abrupto. _Droga._ Ele devia ter percebido alguma coisa.

 _“E quem não perceberia?”_ se perguntou, tendo certeza de que a respiração forte podia ser ouvida na chamada _“qualquer pessoa sabe que silêncio e poucas palavras não é um bom sinal quando vem de mim.”_

— _Acho que falei tudo_ — ele disse, mais baixo que antes. O som mecânico das janelas do jipe sendo abertas, ou fechadas, ressoando no fundo. Não fazia sentido. Ainda chovia aos montes lá fora. — _Poderia dizer o quanto tô ansioso pra te ver depois de todo esse tempo, mas acho que você já sabe disso._

Um sorriso singelo nasceu e ele prendeu o polegar entre os dedos, cessando o ato de nervosismo. Não está nem perto de se sentir totalmente apaziguado. É apenas efeito de ter a voz de Chanyeol falando o que quer escutar.

— Na verdade, não sei não. Mas você pode demonstrar o quanto sentiu minha falta quando chegar.

— _Como você é presunçoso._ — Dessa vez, a risada reverberou do celular, alta para que o ruído chegasse diminuto à Toben, que virou a cabeça um pouco para o lado e levantou as orelhas, tentando reconhecer o som que lhe era familiar. — _Te vejo daqui a pouco, Baek._

∙

Toben entrou primeiro, indo para o _puff_ deixado ao lado da cama king size e se deitando sobre as patinhas. Baekhyun entrou logo depois, devagar, dando passos lentos e hesitantes demais para quem precisava se apressar.

O espaço era grande. Tal como o resto da casa, com poucas mobílias simplistas e vazios cujo sentido não compreendia. Nada além do excepcional já esperado. Estava prestes a ir para o closet que o esperava de portas arreganhadas do outro lado do quarto, quando viu, de relance, a cintilação azul da varanda refletida nas paredes pálidas. Caminhou até lá, influenciado pela curiosidade de saber qual a vista que Chanyeol tinha nos dias lentos, quando a agenda afrouxava e podia deleitar-se com prazeres mundanos, como brincar com o animalzinho de estimação e ler um bom livro sem interrupções.

A vista devia ser realmente espetacular em dias ensolarados ou em noites sem nuvens, mas, nessa noite, o Rio Han não refletia as luzes da cidade e da Ponte Dongho. Estava tudo muito opaco, distorcido pela enxurrada que descia em bolsões d’água do céu noturno.

A imagem de Chanyeol dizendo se sentir observado o tempo todo veio à mente. Baekhyun estava despido, havia tirado as roupas ao longo do corredor, achando que pouparia tempo, no auge do imediatismo que liderava parte da mentalidade. Nu como veio ao mundo e a alguns passos da água azul da varanda, não se sentia nem um pouco vigiado. Na verdade, a sensação que lhe atingia estando de frente para aquele mundo que o tinha preso nas mãos como se fosse um mero objeto cenográfico de entretenimento, era de solidão inescrupulosa e devastadora. Expandia de maneira rápida e descontrolada, em dimensões onde só o vazio existencial havia tocado antes.

Sentia algo semelhante — ainda que em escala menor — quando estava nos dormitórios. Era o único idol debutado morando lá, no meio dos trainees, que numa ânsia desesperada de estarem preparados para os futuros projetos de lançamento da empresa, passavam todo o dia e a noite treinando. As instalações ficavam tão abandonadas quanto hotéis de beira de estrada ao norte da Coreia do Sul.

Se os resultados fossem bons, eles diziam, no próximo ano haveria um apartamento só para ele, um lugar sossegado e bem protegido entre Samseong e Cheongdam onde poderia, em teoria, desfrutar de uma vida privada. De qualquer maneira, não era como se dividir o lar com pessoas ausentes fosse um problema. Talvez, saber que não corria o risco de ser interrompido ou flagrado fazendo sabe-se lá Deus o quê fosse era reconfortante de certo modo, mas não chegava a resolver o que com o tempo só culminaria em uma sensação mais intensa — a solidão, que continuaria a acompanhá-lo onde quer que fosse.

Colocou as roupas molhadas que carregava em cima do cesto de roupas sujas antes de entrar no closet, fazendo uma nota mental para perguntar a Chanyeol sobre a secadora, mais tarde. Diferente do quarto, onde o chão era feito de madeira escura e envernizada, o closet é coberto por carpete cor de chumbo. O ar possui cheiro de Acqua di Parma, e isso por si só, considerando que Chanyeol é o garoto propaganda da marca, era um clichê. No entanto, faltava uma variedade maior de roupas sociais, além das que viu nas araras da entrada, penduradas em cabides dourados e reluzentes sob a luz interna dos nichos, para completar a ideia de lugar caricato.

Em contraste ao ambiente que só poderia ter sido pensado por um homem “de negócios” que cheirava a almíscar e cocaína amarelada, a grande parte era composta por _streetwear_ de grife. No móvel ilha ficava a coleção de relógios. Não era de seu interesse apreciar todo o _armamento_ possuído pelo modelo, portanto, limitou-se ao vislumbre dos que ficam na gaveta de cima, em baixo do vidro. Os metais brilhavam, só não tanto quanto as pedras preciosas incrustadas em alguns deles.

— E eu achando que ele era um cara simples — Baekhyun comentou para si mesmo ao deparar-se com a cara petrificada de um veado, pendurado acima de uma poltrona marrom com apoio para os pés.

De sobrancelhas franzidas, encarou os orbes pretos do pobre animal brilhando sob a iluminação amarelo ocre. O focinho também estava brilhante, aludindo umidade e vida onde — ele preferia imaginar — nunca existiu.

_“Ele não era vegetariano?”_

Dando as costas para a cabeça de veado e para o forte desconforto que surgiu na boca do estômago, foi para o lado oposto, onde os nichos dos tênis ficavam, ao lado do conjunto de gavetas. Não precisava procurar muito, para a felicidade de sua paciência e, também, para o alívio de sua consciência, que o alertava a todo momento sobre estar adentrando profundamente na intimidade de Chanyeol — ainda que com consentimento, pisava como se o chão abaixo dos pés fosse transformar-se em areia movediça, irregular e traiçoeira.

No fundo da terceira gaveta, atolado no meio de camisetas antigas, realmente encontrou o pacote genérico de cuecas boxer lacrado. Vestiu uma e parou para olhar as camisetas. O tecido era de baixa qualidade, muito parecido com as que costumava comprar nas lojas de departamento, aliás. As estampas de logos de bandas de rock europeias e de animes estão desgastadas, rachadas e com as cores desbotadas como se tivessem sido lavadas centenas de vezes. A certeza de que o modelo não deve sequer usá-las era o que o motivava a pegar uma e vestir. O comprimento é maior que o esperado. As mangas terminam um pouco depois dos cotovelos, já o resto do tecido cobre até metade das coxas. Procurou por calças de moletom, mas só peças de cima estavam naquelas gavetas e não queria — ou sentia que não podia — continuar bisbilhotando o closet. Então, fechou a gaveta e decidiu esperá-lo daquele jeito mesmo.

Um pouco antes da saída, um espelho de chão largo e oval chamou sua atenção. Não percebeu o objeto quando entrou. Se tivesse, era certo que continuaria despido até achar uma maneira de entrar sem recorrer a tentação de olhá-lo, contrariando a voz interna que o recomendaria a não o fazer.

Suspirou, praticamente correndo ao atravessar para o quarto no objetivo de ignorar qualquer palpite que sugerisse o espelho. Era uma ação simples, porém, pesava significativamente o âmago.

Na cidade em que nasceu e cresceu, e principalmente no colégio que frequentou da infância à adolescência, era bastante popular por ser considerado um garoto bonito — _Bonito considerando as demais opções_ , como gostava de pensar — mas nem sempre fora desse jeito. Foi a partir de uma certa idade — treze, talvez quatorze — que as pessoas começaram a mudar o tratamento consigo, sendo mais receptivas do que eram com seus amigos, fazendo elogios em momentos nada pertinentes e, quando se tratava dos mais velhos, convidando-o para eventos que adolescentes de sua idade não são legalmente permitidos de participar e que não titubeava em aceitar, assim como todos os outros jovens que mal podiam esperar para ter uma vida socialmente ativa. Em contrapartida ao que se espera de um garoto com sua fama, não era grande fã de encarar o espelho por mais tempo que necessário. Não passava pela cabeça dele, como nos dias atuais passaria todo santo dia a analisar cada pequeno detalhe, imitar microexpressões que deveriam ter saído naturalmente na frente de pessoas desconhecidas, em busca da beleza que todos diziam que tinha aos montes.

Às vezes, se perguntava se algo teria sido diferente caso o tivesse feito. Se pelos elogios constantes teria uma opinião positiva e inabalável a respeito da própria beleza. Ou, se tivesse acionado o gatilho numa idade tão precoce, se já não teria colapsado de vez.

Passando do corredor para a sala, seguiu para a área ampla da cozinha, uma visão sofisticada de balcões e armários pretos contrastando com eletrodomésticos inox. Pensou, enquanto subia os degraus, que seria oportuno se distrair ao buscar algo para beberem juntos.

Ao encontrar a adega, ele puxou as portas de vidro e admirou por alguns segundos a visão. Passou o indicador entre as rolhas que lacram as garrafas lentamente, vendo os nomes cintilando em dourado e prata, todos estrangeiros e impronunciáveis em sua língua materna. Poderia se dedicar e examinar os rótulos com mais atenção, mas não seria lá muito proveitoso. A bagagem de conhecimento em bebidas alcoólicas que carrega é estritamente restringida às mais acessíveis, algo entre quinze e vinte mil wons, — para ocasiões especiais, talvez algo de quarenta mil — onde o refinamento dos chamados _bons vinhos_ não passava de uma piada.

Puxou uma garrafa qualquer, pouco se atentando aos pormenores. Chanyeol saberia se aquela havia sido uma boa ou má escolha, no entanto, não estava focado em impressioná-lo. Pelo menos, não no que dizia respeito ao vinho.

Ao deixar a garrafa sobre o balcão, se esticou para alcançar as taças deixadas na prateleira mais alta do armário. Se colocando na ponta dos pés, até conseguia resvalar os dedos na base dos objetos, mas para retirá-los sem correr maiores riscos, precisaria de mais alguns centímetros de altura. Estava prestes a resmungar sobre o quão mal planejado aqueles móveis foram, quando viu Chanyeol pelo canto do olho, se aproximando com passos silenciosos e precisos, tal como um gato soturno faz em meio a madrugada.

Imaginou que ele desejava surpreendê-lo e, por isso, entrava com tamanha discrição dentro do próprio apartamento. Já estava preparando o sorriso sugestivo para pegá-lo no ato. Talvez fosse provocá-lo com falsas reclamações sobre a demora, ou repreender sua conduta perigosa no trânsito. Enfim, não sabia, e nem viria saber quais dessas duas iniciativas teria tomado, pois antes de sequer ter a chance de se virar e apoiar o quadril no balcão, Chanyeol findou quaisquer distâncias que podiam estar entre eles ao abraçá-lo por trás, enlaçando sua cintura com mais força do que seria necessário.

Se tivesse conseguido pegar as taças, nesse momento, elas estariam estilhaçadas no chão.

Se sentiu assustado e um pouco perdido dentro da demonstração de afeto e tremeu nos braços dele, quase recuando, expirando pesado e audível, as mãos agarrando os braços que o envolviam, mas sem realmente movê-los para deixar claro sua intenção de se afastar. A ponta do nariz dele encostava no espaço entre o ombro e o pescoço, subindo devagar e arrepiando a pele onde a respiração tocava. Quando ele beijava a parte de trás da orelha, fazendo-o encolher e praticamente desaparecer para dentro do peito colado às costas, percebia que o desconforto não estava relacionado a uma suposta falta de jeito com carinhos espontâneos vindos do nada ou ao fato dessa ação vir de Chanyeol, mas sim da posição em que se encontrava; de costas, com o rosto virado para a janela onde a água da chuva se transformou na corrente de um rio turbulento, impossibilitado de ver que expressão predominava o rosto do homem que se dedicava em gestos doces para mostrá-lo algo. Se tivesse que presumir, com aquela intuição falsa e medrosa, diria que estava agindo para validar o que disse na conversa que tiveram minutos atrás.

Olhar por essa perspectiva faz o desalento e a perplexidade misturarem-se como sentimentos pares dentro dele, convergindo de maneira voraz e revirando o estômago em um enjoo violento e incapaz de ser descrito. O ímpeto de reagir honesto ao caos interno chega e, como se tratasse de algo impróprio e descabido, fora suprido, encurralado nas vielas mais escuras da mente. Baekhyun sorriu.

— Boa noite pra você também, amor. — Esperava que a insegurança não fosse notada através da voz, pois entendia que ela era, total e por completa, ridícula e incoerente. Ultrajante até, se levasse em conta que nada além do esperado acontecia, e que estava sendo cauteloso por razões cuja origem não compreendia por inteiro.

— Te deixei esperando por muito tempo? — ele perguntou, baixinho, os lábios roçando a nuca a cada palavra dita.

— Não muito — respondeu, monossílabo como nunca fora. Seria patético e previsível se Chanyeol notasse sua estranheza desse jeito, então logo tratou de engatar outro assunto, inclinando o rosto ligeiramente para o lado numa tentativa não muito boa de ver seu rosto e, quem sabe, com isso se tranquilizar de que não havia nada de errado. — Toben me fez companhia o tempo todo, mal vi o tempo passar.

— Fico feliz que ele não tenha te ignorado, ou mordido. — disse, com um ar risonho. Deixando alguns selares por onde a boca esbarrava, aberta. — Ele é imprevisível. Nunca sei quando vai gostar ou detestar de algum cuidador. No primeiro momento, é sempre como se tivesse encontrado o ideal, e de repente... Bem, de repente a pessoa contratada me liga dizendo que não pode tomar conta de um cachorro agressivo.

 _Imprevisível._ Baekhyun assentiu devagar, demorando no silêncio numa tentativa de deixar a palavra afundar e desvanecer no ar. O que ocorreu, porém, é que ela tomou o caminho contrário e acabou afundando dentro de si, atingindo o âmago ansioso como um tiro à queima roupa. A palavra associada a Toben encaixava perfeitamente em Chanyeol. Os momentos anteriores que viveu na presença dele surgiram em mente, todas as ações hesitantes, as palavras escorregadias que penavam em transmitir seu real sentido sem parecer que o peso do mundo saíra junto delas. Havia a possibilidade de ter conseguido mudar algo dentro dele com a conversa sobre as vontades, mas essa opção não o convencia. Não só era improvável, como também impossível, que ele tivesse abandonado todos os receios que colecionou ao longo da vida por tê-lo pressionado à sinceridade uma única vez. Sabia disso porque não conseguia se ver livre dos próprios receios, mesmo estando disposto a abandoná-los.

— Não sei o que alguém pode fazer pra que um cachorro possa ser capaz de odiar, mas... — As palavras se perderam. Chanyeol entrelaçou os dedos aos dele. A desconfiança crescia, mas sabia que se virasse e acabasse se deparando com outro sentimento que não fosse afeto ou desejo, sua noite de descontração cairá por terra. Então, ao invés disso, acariciou a mão dele com o polegar. — Acho que posso dizer que ele não me odeia. Na real, acho até que me aprovou.

Chanyeol riu, um som grave e encantador que ultrapassa as barreiras físicas e reverbera por todo seu corpo. Se sentiu envolvido, quase como se um feitiço tivesse caído sob o corpo.

Ele estava feliz de tê-lo ali, em seu apartamento, em seus braços. Estava feliz e demonstrava sua felicidade através de ações que não conseguia, ao menos, aproveitar e retribuir.

Talvez estivesse pensando demais. Não seria nada absurdo, considerando que o histórico de afastamentos repentinos e abruptos foram causados por momentos assim, de uma profunda e paranóica reflexão. Sempre acreditou que esses ciclos tinham espaço para se desenvolverem graças a ausência do envolvimento emocional, mas agora, tinha sérias dúvidas sobre isso.

Pensativo, deitou a cabeça no ombro de Chanyeol. Ele enroscou ainda mais os braços em si.

_Talvez não estivesse mais no clima? Ou, talvez, estressado demais para se dar ao luxo de relaxar? Ou, simplesmente, o que há de errado sequer está sob seu controle?_

As indagações não teriam sua resposta imediata. Elas retornarão no caminho para os dormitórios, lá pelas sete e quinze da manhã, quando estivesse metido em um táxi que nada tinha de parecido com um jipe, escutando o _ajussi_ que dirigia comentar sobre como os ares da cidade são diferentes de sua terra natal, Ansan. Nesse instante, no entanto, no microssegundo que antecede o que vem a seguir, elas desaparecem tais como os outros questionamentos e incertezas que tivera durante aquela noite, dando espaço para que o corpo e a mente fossem submergidos no pressentimento ruim que estava à espreita, esperando pelo momento certo de se fazer presente e racional.

— Tá com minha camiseta favorita. Quer dizer, costumava a ser minha favorita, quando eu assistia One Piece... — O hálito quente de álcool se derramou sobre Baekhyun a cada sílaba, preenchendo seus pulmões e o sufocando ao ponto de querer desviar a direção para qual o rosto apontava. Ele deu outra risada. O som ainda era bonito como um sonho, mas o feitiço já não fazia mais efeito.

Tentando não se afastar de uma forma tão dramática, tocou o braço dele com a mão livre, levantando a cabeça e assumindo uma postura ereta. Chanyeol demorou, mas quando compreendeu, desfez o entrelaçar dos dedos e o aperto do abraço e se afastou com aparente relutância interna. Baekhyun soltou o ar com força. Sem escolha, se virou.

Chanyeol estava exatamente da maneira como seu inconsciente esperava: Encostado contra a bancada ilha, a mão do Rolex fechando os dedos grossos no pulso esquerdo. O conjunto _camiseta-larga-e-calça-mais-larga-ainda_ no corpo, ao invés da vestimenta social de grife que usou no ensaio daquela tarde. Uma imagem mais familiar e acolhedora, apesar dos pesares. Conseguia enxergar as pistas deixadas para trás pela perturbação ocultada — ele era ótimo em reconhecer os indícios da destruição, e em breve, se tornaria esplêndido em encobri-las também — com a facilidade que tinha para poucas coisas nessa vida, como atingir o meio da quinta oitava e agradar tanto as pessoas que gosta quanto as que odeia, quando tinha tempo e saco para fazê-lo. O topete fora vítima do enfiar de dedos constantes no couro cabeludo, um chacoalhar negligente combinado ao puxar de fios de um lado para o outro, nervosismo perverso e crônico. Agora, as mechas desordenadas da parte frontal do falecido topete cobriam parcialmente a testa, e no topo da cabeça, os fios despontavam para todas direções. De seus olhos avermelhados, pouco conseguia extrair. Ele sequer o olhava diretamente para que pudesse fazê-lo. Encarava a janela ao lado, a corrente turbulenta do rio descendo na vidraça.

— Sinto as coisas que você não tá falando — disse, a calma e a serenidade suprimindo os sentimentos e reações extremas querendo nascer da preocupação. Era um ato de gentileza, porque ele gostava da pessoa que Chanyeol era e não queria que todos os encontros que tiveram se resumisse a dramas e gritos de sua parte, mas acima disso, também era um ato de inquestionável racionalidade. O que está feito, está feito. Elevar a voz e demonstrar o quanto a atitude fora insensata e perigosa e que talvez o tivesse matado desgastaria aquilo que nem encontrou tempo de nascer, e isso era uma das últimas coisas que Baekhyun faria de propósito. — E sei que você também sente.

— E o que espera que eu faça?

Confuso, Baekhyun franziu o cenho.

— Eu não espero nada — respondeu, em tom de obviedade. — Não cabe a mim exigir nada aqui, Chanyeol. Você vai contar, se for o que quer.

Ele levantou o olhar. As obsidianas negras e nubladas feito o céu de Seul o encaravam, feridas de uma raiva ressentida que a conversa não foi capaz de trazer para a superfície. Tentava se lembrar de tê-lo visto bravo outras vezes, e se surpreendeu ao deparar com uma compilação de eventos em que Chanyeol reclamou de situações rotineiras e desgastantes que _deveriam_ conter algum calor humano, mas que foi diminuído pelo meio que se comunicavam. Da tela do celular, era fácil dizer a coisa certa, afastar os problemas da vista do outro — afinal, quem é que gosta de problema quando é mais fácil varrer para baixo de um tapete, manter as aparências, nunca citar e sequer lembrar propositalmente? — a fim de proporcionar apenas o que é prazeroso e belo.

_O escutou de verdade, em alguma dessas vezes? Ou apenas respondeu ao doce chamado do conformismo, o induzindo a fazer o mesmo? Ao menos era tão importante assim para fazê-lo? Ou estava pensando demais, de novo?_

— Conto se você ficar — ele disse, baixo, mas não menos firme. — Te levo de volta quando o sol nascer. Se meus motivos parecerem uma completa loucura e você quiser se afastar, tá tudo bem. Eu não ligo, nem mando mais mensagem. Mas... Você tem que escutar primeiro.

Baekhyun achava uma completa loucura o fato de Chanyeol estar descartando tudo o que já fez e disse com a hipótese, isso sim. Inevitavelmente, o ego infla e ele se ofende, mas não deixava que isso fosse mostrado, não muito mais que o comprimir indesejável dos lábios o traindo. Chanyeol bebeu aquela noite, não sabia o quanto, mas sabia, melhor do que a maioria das pessoas, que a lente da perspectiva alcoolizada conseguia ser convincente e traiçoeira em medidas iguais. Mesmo se a realidade for um conto de fadas, o álcool encontra uma tangente para mostrar pesadelos.

— Eu não pretendia ir a nenhum outro lugar. — Baekhyun disse e sorriu novamente, dessa vez com leveza e compreensão. Caminhou poucos passos até estar de frente com ele. — Vai precisar de mais que um porrezinho pra se ver livre de mim.

Algo se acende no meio da escuridão, um clarão tão intenso que faz os lábios repuxarem um sorriso maior.

Poderia ter se agarrado no fenômeno extraordinário, se aproveitado para arrancar os últimos acontecimentos e ter tempo de processá-los, em busca de alguma explicação confortável que pudesse deixar tudo em águas passadas, mas não o fez. Não se rendeu aos pensamentos intrusivos, não deixou que determinassem quem atualmente é com base em atitudes de anos atrás. Contudo, não era inocente de acreditar que essa seria a última vez que a cabeça se tornaria a própria ruína. Estava ciente de que havia algo sombrio rastejando entre os miolos, pronto para receber e aumentar as dúvidas mais cruéis, e que se não fosse perspicaz para distinguir sua verdadeira voz da asquerosa que aquele estranho parasita possuía, acabaria por condenar-se a mais dor do que podia suportar. 

Pegou as mãos trêmulas de Chanyeol e as levou até a boca, beijando terna e demoradamente cada uma sem lhe desviar o olhar. 

— Vou te ajudar a ficar sóbrio, Chan — disse, no tom conhecido de confissão. Chanyeol sorriu, genuinamente feliz e leve. Talvez um pouco bêbado também, mas deixaria esse pormenor para mais tarde. Agora, só queria admirar o sorriso bobo, a boca vermelha, úmida tal como os olhos, e a expressão de alívio que crescia e deixava os traços da angústia para trás.

_Que se foda a casualidade._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me diz ai embaixo o que vocês acharam! Nos vemos no próximo capítulo.  
> Caso queiram saber em qual etapa de criação está a próxima atualização ou dar uma olhada no que tô escrevendo:https://trello.com/b/Xv1YGZSC/shinobidesu-2021  
> twitter: @/shinobiddesu

**Author's Note:**

> uauauauauau deixa ai seu comentário pra eu saber o que vocês acharam.


End file.
